


Daily Lives of Volleyball Players (Haikyuu one-shots!)

by Nikki_Sapphire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Kinda) Crack, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Future, Animal Shelter AU, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Beaches, Blushing, Bottom! Tsukki, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cats, Drawing, Eating Disorder, Embarrassed Tsukki, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flower Language, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, Hand Jobs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied pinning tsukki, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama has too many cats, Kuroo is such a tease, M/M, More cat, Natural Disasters, Neglect, OT4, One-Shots, Painting, Past Rape/Non-con, Pinning!Tadashi, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Reference to Rape, Selectively Mute Character, Sharing a Bed, Some AUs, Some of these chapters are long oops, Stranded AU, Swimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top! Tadashi, Tsukki and Noya, a mix of fluff and angst, angsty, caught kissing, flower disease, mild fear of dogs, okay now there's smut, sad kageyama, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Sapphire/pseuds/Nikki_Sapphire
Summary: A series of Haikyuu one-shots. A lot of hurt/comfort, some fluff and some angst sprinkled in. Okay maybe a lot of angst. And some smut.Current Chapter: Hinata wants to plant flowersYou can now send in requests!





	1. Can't Think About Before, Only After (tw)

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to write for the Haikyuu fandom for a while now. I have a ton of different one-shot ideas but if you want to request some, I'll (probably) write about them! Also keep in mind I never write in third person so sorry if I suddenly switch to first person! 
> 
> This is one of the more depressing ideas to start off with, but I've been itching to write about it. If rape or non-con triggers you, please don't read! There's isn't anything graphic, but can very much be still triggering.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata tries to ignore what happened to him, but it was impossible. He was somewhat glad that he didn't remember the process, but now he would never forget their faces. (Warning! Very non-con but not graphic! If the topic triggers/bothers you, please don't read!)

Hinata rapted his fingers against the desk, his breathing quicker than usual. Everything was on his mind today—the ticking clock, the sounds of pencils etching into paper and the fading voice of his teacher talking in the background. Every sound made his ears hypersensitive and every time someone spoke, he would jump from his seat.

He tensed as the bell rang before sighing in relief. The class was over. He could go home—tell Tsukishima he was feeling sick and couldn’t make it to practice before leaving. Tsukishima wouldn’t bother to ask him what was wrong and he would probably insult him—

“Oi, dumbass.” Hinata's hand cramped as he shoved my notebook into my bag. Speaking of insults.

“What?” He hissed.

“What’s up with you today?” Kageyama’s voice suddenly got softer. Still, his tone wasn’t very nice but it was considerably different than the way he had greeted him.

Hinata’s eyes widen. “W-what do you mean?”

He tisked. “You’ve been jumpy the entire day today,” the setter pointed out. “Maybe you should lay off the coffee idiot, you already have too much energy as it is.”

His mouth twisted, yet he let out a little laugh. “Fine, Bakayama. But no promises!” He called as the setter grabbed his bag and stalked out of the room, not bothering to wait for Hinata like he usually does.

The orange-haired boy hesitated. He wanted to tell Kageyama that he wasn’t going to show up to practice, but there would be too many questions and too many lies. Instead, he waited a few moments until the other boy left before finishing packing up. His mouth twisted into a grimace again and suddenly the room felt too confiding. He rushed out of the room as quickly as he could without looking too weird.

_“Hey Hinata! Where have you been?” Daichi asked and looked confused at the widespread of emotions on the first-year’s face._

_“Hmm? A-ah, I went for a jog around the gymnasium,” Hinata had sputtered. His breathing was labored and tight as if he actually ran around the whole gym._

_“A run right now? Right before a match?”_

_He shrugged in response, being unable to come up with a good excuse._

_“Doesn’t matter now though. Let’s go, the match begins in half an hour.” He turned to the rest of the team. “We’re starting practice in ten!”_

Hinata kept his head down, his heart hammering in his chest. Memories were trying to bubble their way to the surface and he had to push them back down. He didn’t want to think about that match. The team had lost the semi-finals and although deep down Hinata knew it wasn’t his fault, he blamed himself. He blamed what had happened before—

He shook his head, orange hair flying everywhere. He continued to rush out the school doors and almost made it to the school’s main gate—

“Hinata! Where are you going?”

Crap. Suga-san. Anyone but him.

“Home! I-I’m not feeling well,” he confessed as said-silver haired boy walked up to him. Suga cocked his head to the side and look at him with pity-filled eyes.

"Feeling sick? Does your stomach hurt?”

He nodded. “Yeah, had too much coffee today. It’s making my stomach all queasy.” He made a face and scrunched up his nose, hoping to be convincing enough.

“Mmm,” the other hummed. Suga-san doubted him, there was no way he didn’t. But Suga didn’t bother to press anymore and just smiled, saying he hopes to see him tomorrow.

“Alright!” Hinata chirped and forced himself to walk slowly out of the school gates.

 

 

Hinata was now home alone, staring up at the ceiling. Even though he had just taken a shower, he wanted to take another one. His skin was itchy and red from the rubbing but the small sting didn’t bother him. In fact, it gave him something to focus on.

_“Hey! Look at this kid! Is your brother on Karasuno? Cause we’re gonna beat their asses today!” One of the guys in the group laughed. Someone piped up, saying not to bother a little kid._

_“A kid? I’m sixteen years old!” Hinata had shouted. “I’m Karasuno’s middle blocker!” He announced proudly and crossed his arms. “There’s no way we are going to lose to a group of guys like you!”_

_Hinata didn’t enjoy their teasing, but he did enjoy a little smack talk. It got him riled up and made him proud to be on such a good team._

_“Ha! Seriously? I would have guessed you were ten. And a middle blocker at your height? What are you? 150 centimeters? I’m surprised you can even reach over the net!” Another guy piped up. The group in front of him got smaller as the guy talked, only leaving three guys left._

_Still, the three looked intimidating. They were all around 182 centimeters, almost a foot taller than him. One was blond, one had red hair and the other’s hair was silver and long. He didn’t recognize them, but their jackets told him they were the next team they were facing. He had never heard of the team and presumed they would be fairly easy to beat._

_“Hmph! Just you wait!” He pointed to the blond one who had spoken last. “My spikes are going to gain my team all sorts of—“_

_He was cut off as one of them push him against the door of the bathroom, making him fall onto the floor. He looked up and glared, not intimidated at all._

The current Hinata was breathing heavily. He gripped his pillow even tighter as the memories played through his head. He covered his eyes with his arm. 

___“__ What was that for? Hey, I know a bunch of tall people who would love to punch in the face for that—“ _

_“Do you ever shut the fuck up?!” The blond one snapped. The next thing he knew, one of them straddled his hips and Hinata’s eyes widen. He tried so hard to figure out what was happening, but his mind was drawing him a blank._

_This time, he remained quiet. That is until he felt a pair of lips on his own._

Oh god oh god oh god oh god.

___It had finally clicked._ _ _

 

 

__Hinata choked back a sob. Back then, it wasn’t long before he felt himself blacking out. There were too many voices, too many gross noises and his own voice was way too loud to his own ears. He tried to thrash around, but it was useless._ _

__They must have drugged him because he could barely remember what happened. His memories only became clear when Daichi had called to him only minutes after he had woken up from his haze. He doesn’t even know if he was actually asleep during the process or if he was awake. He didn’t want to think about it._ _

“Damn it!” Hinata shrieked and chucked his pillow, smashing the glass cup on his desk and sending old homework flying.

He didn’t even realize what happened. He found bruises on his arms and chest and figured that they had just beaten him up and possibly drugged him. It was until the next day when he decided to take a shower did he notice bruises on his hips and hickies on his thighs. Only then did he realize his lower back didn’t just hurt from being pushed onto the floor.

He threw up for the first time in years.

 

 

It had been two weeks since it happened and he had skipped practice several times. He refused to tell people why for two whole weeks. He didn’t want to lie so instead he denied to be questioned. Finally, Suga had pulled him aside after practice.

Unbeknownst to Hinata, the whole team noticed something was off. This Hinata wasn’t like their usual Hinata. The changes were small, but were alarming enough. His spikes weren’t as strong as usual. He was missing Kageyama’s tosses. He didn’t race Kageyama after class anymore. His concentration was even more off than ever and no matter who coaxed him, he never seemed to gain that concentration back. Daichi wanted Kageyama to talk to him but after a few failed attempts it was useless. He wouldn’t even open up to him.

Even as Suga talked to Hinata now in the gym locker room, he was fidgeting. He didn’t change in front of him like Suga did moments before. He fiddled with the bottom hem of his shirt. Suga didn’t try to press at first, just sat down on the bench next where he was standing.

Finally, the orange haired boy let out a heavy, shaky breath. His lips trembled and his eyes started to water. Suga still didn’t say anything but beckoned Hinata over. He crawled into his lap like a child and sighed again.

“Shhh,” Suga cooed softly in his ear as he buried his head into his shoulder. “It’s okay Hinata.” The latter shook his head a little and lifted his head, but refused to look him in the eyes.

“Suga-san…” His voice cracked. “I think I should tell you something…”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oofs, sorry for such a dark one right off the back! I promise the next one will be more fluffy and light hearted. I hope this wasn't too bad; I've been out of commission for writing but it's so nice to create some stories again. I hope to update this twice a week but we'll have to see!


	2. Drench Me In Cherry Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi wants to paint everyone on the volleyball team, starting with Tsukki. There's no reason of course, at least that's what he tells himself.
> 
> A cute fluff-filled scene where Yama draws Tsukki.  
> (Yamaguchi X Tsukki)

Yamaguchi sat down on the school roof, waiting for Tsukki like usual. Today though, he had a special request in mind.  
He gripped his sketchbook tighter, hoping the blonde wouldn’t flat out decline him. He wanted to make sure this worked, and he decided Tsukki should be the first test subject. Yamaguchi flipped through several pages full of various drawings: the gym when the volleyball net was finally set up; the school’s main gate covered in spiraling green plants; his bedroom when it was extremely messy after a failed match. He cringed at the latter. The draw was rushed and unfocused, the shading was off and the values were way out of proportion. He reminded himself not to draw again when he was frustrated.

  
The door swinging open made him jump. Without a word, Tsukishima dropped his bento next to him and glanced curiously at the object in his clutches.

  
“What are you drawing?” He asked.

  
Yama’s hands fiddled to try and find a fresh page. “W-well, I was wondering if I could draw you?” His voice squeaked, going higher than he intended. “I-I mean, I want to major in art and it’s nice to have some experience under my belt—“

  
“But why me?”

  
A small smile crept onto his face. “Because it’s you Tsukki! Plus, I’m gonna draw all of the members of the volleyball team!”

  
Tsukishima sighed quietly to himself. “How long will it take?” Yamaguchi smile broke out into a grin and he shoved his hand into his bag.

  
“Not very long. I just need to get the rough sketch so I can paint it when I get home,” he said as he pulled out a handful of pencils. He pulled the pencils close to himself and Tsukishima stood awkwardly, not knowing how to pose.

  
“How do you want me to..?” Tadashi pointed over towards the corner of the roof, opposite of the entrance door.

  
“You can sit over there. I need to gather a few more things before we start.”

  
Tsukki nods and does as he’s told, sitting on the concrete with the chain-linked fence behind him. Tadashi plans to draw him with the chain in the background, a nice contrast to the rest of him. He sits himself close to the blond, but keeping a distance so he can get his whole body into view. Tadashi drops the pencils next to himself and tries to get settled.

  
“Okay, now…” He trails, trying to think of the best position for him to sit in. “Push yourself against the wall some more and leave your left leg flat.” He watched in mild amusement as the first-year awkwardly sat against the wall. He almost felt bad at how uncomfortable he looked. He imagined how he could show how tense he was in the drawing: sharper lines to show his tight shoulders and maybe some darker shading.

  
“Like this?”

  
Yamaguchi smiled. “Yeah, now bend your right leg a little,” he chuckled. “Um, maybe a little higher? Okay, that’s good!”

  
Tsukki scoffed. “This better not take too long,” he warned, only sounding passively threatening. Tadashi marveled in the slight tinge of color on his cheeks. He decided that the peachy-pink color was now his favorite.

  
“Gomen, Tsukki,” he apologized but he wasn’t at all sorry. He would have done this much sooner if he could get him to be this flustered. “Now look forward and slightly to the right. No, no, no. Too far. A little more to the left! Okay, now you’re good.”

  
The blond tisked but didn’t comment again.

  
“You can talk right now if you want to, but don’t move your head.”

  
He nodded and froze. The other first-year couldn’t help but chuckle. He knew he would do that.

  
“Yeah so don’t do that,” he said warmly.

  
“Yeah.”

  
The two fell into silence as Tadashi started to draw him. He sketched his basic posture first, trying to get the shapes and angles right. The wind blew softly today, but it was enough to send his pencils rolling every once in a while. Tsukki didn’t try and chat for the first couple minutes, instead he stared intensely at the end of the roof and at the trees.

  
Spring had begun nearly two weeks ago. The trees were gaining back their leaves and starting to bud. It was beautiful and Tadashi nearly wanted to capture it for Tsukki's drawing, but the gentle pink buds didn’t match him well. Black-eyed Susan’s seem like a better match in terms of nature, or maybe even more orange-colored flowers like California Poppies. Tadashi knew that flowers weren't everyone’s favorite or their aesthetic, but even people like Tsukki had flowers that matched them. At least, that what he likes to think.

  
Maybe the pink trees would look better with Suga? Although, he thought jewel-toned blue flowers would suit him well. Pink could be tricky to work with, especially for boys, but it wasn’t impossible. He liked to draw boys and paint with splatters of pink and rose petals. Sometimes the contrast of broad shoulders and dark hair with soft, velvet colors like light pinks was a beautiful contrast.

  
But for Tsukki? Pink? Maybe like a fiery pink-red or a magenta shade. He tried to image in the boy around pink cherry blossom trees and suddenly the combination didn’t seem so weird to him.

  
“What are you thinking about?” Tsukishima’s voice popped him out of his colorful thoughts. He glanced up from his drawing. It was roughly half done.

  
“Flowers,” he muttered sheepishly. His love for painting, flowers and other things that could be considered “girly” was fairly new. He always had a passion for different colors and how they complimented each other, but it wasn’t until his third year of middle school when he realized how much he loved colors.

  
Still, he didn’t tell Tsukki a lot about these interests of his. He knew he wouldn’t tease him too badly, but the thought of talking about flowers with Tsukki made him flustered.

  
“Nice,” he muttered simply. “Do I have to be quiet now?”

  
“No,” Yamaguchi answered a little too quickly for his liking. “It’ll probably be another few minutes until I get to your face.”

  
Tsukki didn’t respond beside some kind of mix of a hum and a grunt. Tadashi erased part of his leg, the fabric not going exactly how he wanted it to. Most of the bottom part was completely, but he needed to make sure it was perfect before he painted at home.

  
He still had decided if he was going to make it more abstract or more realistic instead. He was also pondering the idea of watercolor, or maybe ink and wash? No, he has barely used ink before. There was no way he was going to screw up this painting.

  
“My neck hurts,” the taller one suddenly complained.

  
“Gomen Tsukki. I’m almost done at this point, only another couple minutes.” It was a bit of a lie, he was only starting on his face now and the background was half-finished. Surely he wouldn’t notice a few extra minutes?

  
“Now I need you to be quiet. Try to move your face as little as possible --which includes your eyes Tsukki so stop moving them,” he gently scolded.

  
“This is hard. I hate modeling.”

  
“You would be good at it if you didn’t complain so much. Now shush.” The ever-green haired boy resumed drawing, cursing the wind for moving his friend’s hair around. He instead focused on the shape of his face and paused. The glasses were completely blocking his eyes. He cursed to himself, wishing he choose a different angle.

  
“Okay one second Tsukki. I need to fix something so don’t move.” He put down his sketchbook and let out soft breath. He could already feel his face heating up a little as he crawled over to the blond. Tsukishima moved his eyes curiously to him but didn’t move his head otherwise. Tadashi got right up into his face and his eyes widen ever-so-slightly. He grabbed his glasses from his face and smiled softly.

  
“There. Now I can get your eyes better. I never noticed you had such yellow eyes!”

  
He marveled for the second time today at the way he sputtered. “Thanks?” He said, almost as a question and Tadashi laughed.

  
“Alright, now I’m almost done.” He informed as he crawled back over to his sketchbook with his friend’s glasses in his hands. He covered his ever growing blush with his sketchbook.

  
The rest of the drawing process went by quickly. The wind has settled down long enough for him to get his hair done and the rest of face was easy enough. It took a while for the peachy-pink to escape his cheeks, but he appreciated it while it lasted. He added some finishing details to the headphones around his neck and the chain behind him and it was finished.

  
Well, for now at least.

  
“Okay, now I’m done,” he announced. Kei groaned and stretched his legs out.

  
“Finally. Took you long enough,” he grumbled before getting to his feet. “Can I look at it?”

  
“Nope!” Yamaguchi grinned and closed his sketchbook. “You can see it later though when it’s finished.”

  
“Fine.” He grabbed his bento which was sitting down by the door, perfectly untouched. But when he went to grab it, the school bang rang out loudly.

  
“Sorry that you didn’t get to eat your lunch,” Tadashi apologized. This time, he did truly feel bad.

  
“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” He picked it up regardless and fished out a piece of candy and popped it into his mouth. “When do you think it’ll be finished?”

  
Yamaguchi hummed. “Maybe a week? Depends on how much homework we get,” he responded and grabbed his own lunch.

 

“C’mon, we’re gonna be late.”

  
Tsukki opened the door on the roof and Tadashi froze. When the blocker looked at him, he just fiddled with the strap to his bag.

  
“Did you forget—“

  
“Thank you.”

  
It was quiet. The other students by this point were inside and the wind had betrayed him once again. Not even mother-nature was making noise.

  
“Thanks for letting me draw you... it was fun,” the shorter of the two confessed.

  
Tsukishima turned towards the stairs, leaving his back turned to Yamaguchi. “Yeah, it was fun. Even if it did hurt my neck.”

 

Yama broke out into a grin. “I’m glad.”

  
Again it was quiet. Yet, the pause wasn’t awkward. He just stood there, not bothering to go the stairs yet. Tadashi didn’t questioned it.

  
“Did the great Tsukishima say something was fun? Am I dreaming?” He teased his voice as light as honey.

  
The latter tisked. “Shut up and c’mon. We’re going to be late Tadashi.” Without waiting for a response, he let himself go down the stairs.

  
Tadashi was glad he wasn’t look at him. His cheeks must have been as red as Poppies and he almost let out a squeak. _Tadashi? Tadashi?! He’s never called me Tadashi!_ He shook his head, watching as the blond disappeared from sight.

  
“Hey! Wait for me!”

  
_Wait for me Kei._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to do this with all the members of the volleyball team in little short pieces, but I really enjoyed Tsukki's perspective so much that I could stop writing! If you want me to write another one like this but with someone else, I can do that! (I may or may not have an idea already with Hinata and Kageyama being drawn together) 
> 
> Also bonus note: Tadashi didn't even notice that he still was holding Tsukishima's glasses. He returned them after school during practice, but not before Kageyama and Hinata teased him about it.


	3. Something's Off And I'm A Bit Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga notices that something seems a little off about the freak-quick duo, but everyone is telling him not to worry about it. What he finds out isn't even close to what he expected (Kageyama X Hinata).

Suga considers himself pretty perceptive. As a settler, he has to know what his teammates are thinking while simultaneously thinking about what’s best for the team. He believes these thinking skills extend off the court too. He can tell if Daichi is feeling too stressed or if Asahi has been pushed a little too much out of his comfort zone. He can tell if Noya needs his space or if he needs to talk with him. He can cheer up Yamaguchi right before he serves, telling him that everyone believes in him. He can even talk with Tsukishima about his problems, even if he latter won’t admit that he has said problems.

  
Hinata and Kageyama are open books. Talking to them, cheering them up and scolding them at the right moments is pretty easy for him. He hasn’t once regretted what he said to any of the team members, knowing that he can support and read their emotions easily.

  
So of course, he notices right away when Kageyama is acting off. His tosses were only off by a minuscule amount, but it was enough for him to notice. Hinata, although usually pretty clueless about emotions- especially when it comes to Kageyama- notices too. Instead of yelling at him, Hinata tells him not to mind and that he should practice his spikes with less-than-perfect tosses anyways.

  
Now, something was clearly up and he was going to get to the bottom of it whether Kageyama wanted him to or not.

  
“All right everyone! Practice is over!” Daichi called as Suga served over the net. Noya was able to receive it and they both grinned at each other. He watched as the others started to clean up, throwing the balls in the cart and taking down the net.

  
“Hey Daichi!” Suga called and his head perked up from the volleyball in his hands. The settler beckoned him over and the captain came up to him with no questions asked.

  
“Do you think something’s up with Kageyama?” He asked quietly. He knew the other settler wouldn’t be able to hear them anyways, but he kept his voice quiet regardless.

  
“What do you mean?” Daichi asked and glanced over. Current Kageyama was tossing some of the leftover volleyballs into the cart while chatting with Yamaguchi. “I guess his tosses were a little off today. But you’re probably overthinking it Suga,” the captain said gently. “He might be having an off-day. We all have those.”

  
The other third year sighed. “I suppose your right. But still, keep an eye on him. Something’s telling me that there’s a reason. Hinata too! They actually had a conversation earlier without insulting each other.”

  
Daichi laughed. “Hey, maybe they’re finally getting along.”

  
“I doubt it. Something happened,” Suga concluded.

  
“C’mon. You can worry about it tomorrow,” he said lightly before ruffling silver hair. “You’re going to go bald if you keep worrying though.”

  
The settler didn’t get a catch to respond before Daichi started to walk away. He twisted his mouth into a pout, starting to grow frustrated. He had a feeling that something was going on, but he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. Sighing internally in defeat, he followed his best friend into the locker rooms.

 

 

 

It wasn’t until three days later when something else odd happened. The black-haired settler had come into practice with an armsful of strawberry yogurt. He didn’t seem fazed at all until he noticed the attention from the other teammates.

  
“What?”  

  
“Uhhh…what’s up with the all the yogurt?” Nishinoya piped up first.

  
Kageyama paused for a moment before shrugging. Well, shrugging as best as he could with all that yogurt in his hands. “No reason,” he stated simply, abietly a little flustered, before placing them all down on the bench. As soon as he did, Hinata popped his head in.

  
“Ahhh! Sorry I’m late!” He squeaked, taking the attention away from Kageyama.

  
“Don’t mind, we haven’t even set up yet. But speaking of which, we should probably start now. Go and get changed everyone!” The captain shouted and everyone besides the third years rushed off to change.

  
“See! I told you they were acting weird!” Suga yell-whispered.

  
“Do you mean Hinata?” Asahi spoke up as he helped Daichi put up the net. “It is pretty weird for him and Kageyama-kun to be late,” he admitted.

  
“Again, I think it’s probably nothing,” Daichi quickly dismissed.

  
“But they’re acting weird,” the settler couldn’t help but whine.

  
“They are weird in general. I know you want to study psychology and everything, but maybe Kageyama and Hinata aren’t your best subjects.”

  
Suga huffed, again growing frustrated. “Asahi agrees with me though.”

  
“I-I mean,” the ace sputtered. “They are acting unusual, but they’re also always acting weird. You know, their weird dynamic and everything? I wouldn’t think about it too much.”

  
Suga shrugged but laughed lightly. “Fine fine. I know I really have to stop if not even Asahi is worrying!”

  
“Hey!” He yelped. “What is that supposed to mean?”

  
Daichi laughed.

 

 

 

Suga decided that day that he would stop worrying, but that changed a week later (again). Practice had ended and he was pretty sure everyone had left by this point. He even told Daichi and Asahi not to wait up for him today as he lost his house keys in the gym. Thinking back on it, he probably shouldn’t have let himself be alone without his keys, but he was 98 percent sure he left them in the locker room.

  
He snuck inside, being careful so no teachers possible hear him. The team had practiced late today and stayed a grand total of three extra hours than they were supposed to. He knew that he wouldn’t be in that big of trouble, but the thought of being scolded by a teacher made him feel more scared that he wanted to admit. He searched around the first part of the room, glancing at the benches and around empty water bottles.

  
It was actually pretty messy, although Yamaguchi tried to keep it fairly clean in here. It was hard considering that there were roughly a dozen people who occupied the small space. The locker rooms were split into two by a wall, but there was only a doorway separating the two rooms, but no door. The gym didn’t have a locker room for the girls to change in either. The gym definitely needed an upgrade. 

  
Snapping out of his thoughts the silver haired boy finally reached his locker and opened it when he heard a voice.

  
“Ughh, I’m exhausted!” A familiar voice groaned. He quickly recognized the voice as Hinata. He heard another noise, and then something hit a locker. He couldn’t see him but he could hear him voices fairly well.

  
“If you’re so exhausted, then go home,” another familiar voice grumbled.

  
“But I’m too tired ‘Yama,” Hinata whined. Suga heard the crack of a water bottle cap and there was a pause. Why were Hinata and Kageyama still here? Practice had ended at least twenty minutes ago by now. 

  
“You’ll have to go home eventually,” the taller of the two tried to reason.

  
“Well maybe not.”

  
A pause.

  
“Can I go to your house tonight ‘Yama?”

  
A sigh. “Again? You just came over yesterday. Can’t I have a break from you?”

  
Hinata laughed. “Nope! You promised you would help me study Bakayama. Can’t go back on your word now!”

  
Suga heard them move around and he had the brief thought to bolt. He still needed to grab his keys, but he didn’t want to make any racket. As he contemplated what to do, one of the two slammed a locker shut.

  
“Soooo… can I? Pretty please?”

  
“Even if I told you no, you would follow me home anyways.”

  
“I know, but I want to hear you say it.”

  
Kageyama surprisingly let out a small laugh. It was gentle and as light as a feather, but still fairly deep. Suga thinks he’s never heard the other settler laugh before.

  
“Okay, fine. Text your mom so she’s not worrying about where you are this time. But—“

  
“ _But what?_ ” The redhead whined immediately. “There’s a catch?”

  
“Yeah, come here.”

  
As they were talking, Suga ever-so-carefully grabbed his keys and gripped them tightly, hoping they wouldn’t clink together. It was quiet for a moment again. 

  
_SMACK._

  
“Oww, what the heck?!” Hinata yelped and Suga had to hold back a laugh.

  
“Tch, you and you’re stupidity caused all my tosses to be off this week! I’m surprised nobody had picked up on it yet!” Kageyama growled.

  
“It’s not my fault I’m so distracting! It’s your fault for being so distracted so easily!”

  
“No it’s not! You’re the one who was off the walls all week!”

  
“Off the walls?” Hinata shot back. “I was on the ground!”

  
“Oh my god it’s a saying you idiot—“

  
It was quiet again. So quiet in fact, Suga finally got the urge to peek inside and his face went red immediately. Kageyama had Hinata pinned to the lockers with the settler’s back facing him. He could only tell that Hinata was there because he had his arms wrapped around the setter’s neck. Quietly, he stepped back in shook and hid back in the room.

  
Oh my god they were kissing- they were kissing!

  
“Nnh, save this for at your house, okay?” Hianata asked softly, almost sleepily.

  
Suga quickly grabbed his bag and bolted, not even bothering to be quiet. He couldn’t believe that the two were hiding a relationship! How were they able to do it?! Suga prided himself in that he could read people and find out secrets, so how could he not notice those two were dating?

  
He was so lost in thought that he didn’t noticed that he bumped into someone on his way out of the gym. Panicking, he looked up, praying that it wasn’t Hinata or Kageyama.

  
“Did you find your keys?” Daichi asked and offered his hand. “Hey, why is your face all red?”

  
Suga sputtered a little. “Y-yeah, I found my keys. And don’t worry about, let’s go.”

  
“You sure?” He asked cautiously.

  
“Yeah, it’s nothing.” He unconsciously glanced over his shoulder. If the two wanted to keep their relationship a secret, who was he to out them? The two walked home and the whole time Suga pondered if he should say something to the new lovebirds. 

 

 

 

"Hey Hinata? Did you hear something?" 

"Yeah, it was Suga. He forgot his keys so he was probably getting them." 

"Wait, you knew that? And you still let me kiss you anyways with him right there?" 

"Hehe, maybe. It's so fun to mess with him!" 

"Tch, you could have told me. I could have played along." 

"No way, you would have been too obvious." 

"Do you still want to come over?" 

"Of course." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit rushed and the ending is kinda abrupt, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless! I think I'm going to change my schedule to update once every weekend so expect another chapter around the 24th-ish!  
> And yes, Hinata was the one who bought Kageyama all the yogurt since it's his favorite


	4. A little Secret Named Michi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is following Kageyama to school but it's not as scary as it sounds. (No pairs/ very mild Kagehina)

Kageyama hadn’t even noticed he was being followed. He was the type to hesitantly hold his head high and not look back- both metaphorically and literally. The footsteps were almost silence and he didn’t even notice something was behind him until heard a soft meow.

  
He wouldn’t admit that he let out a boy-ish squeak and jumped, whipping his head to see a cat. He was lithe, but not very small and his fur was a shade of a midnight sky. His paws and tail were dipped in white and said tail was swishing around.

  
“Oh thank god,” he muttered to himself. He wouldn’t know what to do if he found someone stalking him. That would truly be the last thing he needed.

  
The setter crouched down and carefully pets the creature’s head. He was secretly a cat lover and had gotten his love of cats from his family. His parents, particularly his mother, brought in strays into the house all the time. Only two cats- Kyo and Norio- were permanent residences at his house. Nao and Riku were both indoor and outdoor cats; they would often stick around for a few days and then disappear, showing up again a week later. There was at least five different strays that lived outside his house which he fed everyday. He tried to name them, but he quickly lost count on who was who. It took him awhile, but he finally got the idea to collar them and attach name tags onto it.

  
His parents were never home so he enjoyed the company of the cats.

  
He continued to pet him and placed his bag down, hoping he still had treats inside. It seemed he always ran into stray cats and he swore Japan was having an overpopulation problem. He hummed quietly as he pulled out a little bag and dumped a few treats onto the ground. The black cat ate it quickly, gulping down the treats without a second thought.

  
“Well goodbye then,” he murmured quietly before standing up. The cat meows loudly and rubbed against his legs. He snorted and started to walk away again, hoping he wasn’t already late. It was Sunday so there was no classes but Daichi insisted that they practice at least another hour on the weekend.

  
As he walked, he couldn’t help but wonder what he would name that cat if he saw him again. Makota, maybe? The cat did seem pretty sincere, the name suited him well. Or maybe Michi, as he meet him on the way to school.

  
“Kageyama! You’re late!” A certain orange-haired crow called. He snapped his head up, not realizing he was already at the gym.

  
“Yeah, by like a minute,” he grumbled.

  
“Brought a friend today?” Suga piped up, peeking his head out from the entrance of the gym.

  
He scrunched up his eyebrows. “Huh?” He asked before turning around. There was that cat again, standing a good foot away from him. He was licking his paw and it almost seemed like he was smirking. Damn cat.

  
“He followed me to school,” he tried to explain. Nobody, not even Hinata, knew about his love of cats. He wasn’t exactly ashamed of his admiration of the fluff balls, but he wasn’t exactly proud of it either. He could easily see Tsukishima making fun of him, maybe even Yamaguchi too. Cats were so silent, mysterious and graceful- they were everything he wasn’t.

  
“He’s cute! Aww, who’s a good kitty!” Hinata cooed and the cat pawed at him, hissing. “Okay, okay, bad kitty!” He whined, pulling his hand back.

  
“Did he scratch you?” Suga asked, growing concerned.

  
“No, but he could have!” Kageyama squeezed his head tanging his fingers in orange hair, growing even more annoyed by the situation.

  
“What’s going on here?” Daichi asks and adds himself to the growing group by the door. “What’s up with the cat?”

  
“Ugh, it’s nothing. Can we start now?” Kageyama’s patience was steadily growing thin and the last thing he wanted was all this attention. he was itching to start playing and he swore his fingers were tingling. 

  
“Alright, alright. Everyone! Start with fifteen laps around the gym and then start stretching!” He called to the rest of the team who were chatting amongst themselves. As they ran around the gym, Kageyama couldn’t help but notice that the cat was standing by the door still, watching.

  
He decided to name him Michi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet one today!  
> 


	5. The Taste of Warm Honey And The Pull (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki fell in love and developed the Hanahaki disease, but he doesn't know who he fell in love with! Meanwhile, his mysterious crush has no idea what's going on but he wants the best for Tsukki. (Mildly angsty)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy sorry for not updating last week! I had been half way through a poverty story with Hinata and Natsu as the MCs but it got deleted :( So I decided to do this story idea instead for now. Literally inspired by my cold and needing to cough every five damn minutes. Also this turned out so long?? Oops.

Tsukishima thought he would never love anyone.

  
He didn’t think he was incapable of love _per say_ , just that he never felt a tug towards anyone. He got a vague feeling of warm honey with only his family and once upon a time Yamaguchi. What he reluctantly would call a crush gradually faded out, although it flared up once in a great while. He still felt a warm feeling when being with Yamaguchi, so he didn’t understand why he was puking up dark red petals.

  
He stared down at his hand in awe at the unknown flowers’ petals. There was only three so far, but he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden taste of soft yet gross petals in his mouth. It reminded him of that one time he tasted chamomile tea for the first time and nearly threw up.

  
Now he was truly throwing up. There was no way these were Yamaguchi’s flowers. He had only the basics when it came to flower knowledge, but these flowers were striking and bold and dark-- everything that Yamaguchi wasn’t. But if they weren’t Yamaguchi’s, then who did they belong to?

  
“Hey Kei? Are you alright?” His brother voice rang out from the other side of the bathroom door. He cleared his throat and almost choked in alarm at the bizarre feeling of more petals swirling in his throat, trying to desperately come up.

  
“I’m fine,” he grumbled back. For a second, he was tempted to tell his brother about the mysterious flower petals. Still, even Kei knew what they meant-- an unrequited love. He didn’t want to see pity in his brother’s eyes and have him explain sadly to him what the flowers signified.

  
“Okay, but call me if you need anything! I’m going with mom downtown,” he informed before going quiet. When Kei was sure he was gone, he finally coughed up the petals that were resting at the back of throat. There was five this time and two of them were tinier than the rest. He became more aware of his racing heart as time went on and panic tried to settle into his chest. He quickly grabbed his phone from off the bathroom sink and searched for different red flowers.

  
Marigolds… anemones… poppies… roses… tulips… azaleas… dahlias… _dahlias_. That was it. The petals were definitely red dahlias. The shape of the petals and deep red color matched the picture online almost perfectly. Still, the information didn’t help him. Even if he knew the person liked dahlias, it wasn’t going to solve anything. If he went around asking everyone for their favorite flowers, people would eventually find out he had the disease. That was the last thing he wanted.

  
“Damn it!” Kei hissed and threw another batch of petals into the bin. How dare he fall in love with someone without even realizing it!

  
Trying to think clearly, he made a mental list of people in his head. There was some people were were totally off the list: Hinata and Yamaguchi were a good start. Hinata always gushed about loving daisies whenever he talks to Yachi. Plus, there was no way he didn’t love orange flowers. Yachi and Suga were off the list too. The dahlias didn’t fit them either.

  
As Kei grew more frustrated, he grabbed his phone and stumbled unceremoniously into his room, hoping that the coughing would stop for a little while. He narrowed down his list to a couple people and ended up scribbling their names down onto a piece of scrap paper. As he started dialing numbers down onto his phone, he coughed roughly again. He absentmindedly rubbed a petal in between his two fingers as he waited for the other person to pick up.

  
“Hello?” A familiar voice answered.

  
“Can you come over? I think I need to talk to you Yamaguchi.”

 

 

 

 

  
When his friend arrived, Tsukishima almost regretted calling him. He wasn’t used to talking-- or really communicating outside of school with Yamaguchi. They were close and hung out a lot, but they never seemed to text or call. If Kei wanted to go over to Yama’s house, he would do so without asking. The shorter of the two never seemed to visit the Tsukishima household, but he knew that Yama just preferred the comfort of his own home. Not like he’d care anyways.

  
Without a word, Kei opened the door and the other first year came inside slowly, looking more than just a little puzzled.

  
“Hey Tsukki,” he greeted casually and shut the door quietly behind him. “Is something the matter? I don’t you’ve formally invited me over in months,” Yamaguchi admitted with a small laugh. It was true. The last time Tsukishima had invited his only friend over was during the summer when he was bored out of his mind.

  
“Yeah, I think so,” he murmured and beckoned him over to his room. He followed without questioning him and flicked the light switch on.  
“Tsukki, are you trying to seduce me?”

  
He sputtered. “What? No!” He glanced at the flower petals on his bed. Maybe he should have placed those on his desk; they did look awfully like rose petals. “I’m being serious here.”

  
“How can you be serious with flower petals?” Yama asked lightly and Kei sighed. He didn’t want to tell him about it, but he didn’t seem to have a choice as another weak cough arose from his throat. “Are you sick--”

  
Yamaguchi watched in mild horror as Kei removed his hand, watching as red petals fell into his palm. One even got stuck to his tongue, which he tried to remove without being too gross. He placed the new petals on the bed. They were luckily the small ones this time, the petals towards the center of the flower.

  
“Oh my god Tsukki… how?” Tadashi sputtered in shock. His eyes widen and he kept looking between Kei and the pile of petals adding up. “There’s no way this is the hanamaki…”

  
“Wanna hear the best part?” He asked sarcastically, his voice dripping in distaste. He walked towards the pile of petals and shifted his fingers through them. “I have no fucking idea who these belong to. How can I possibly love someone and not realize it? I know a lot of people who they don’t obviously belong to but there’s a bunch of people that it could actually belong to.”

  
“Wait,” Yama stopped his thoughts. “How long has this been happening? You know what the hanamaki disease is, right? This can get real serious real fast.”

  
“Friday. It’s only been three days but there's no blood so far. I’ve been looking a lot up about this,” he admitted. “My case is not nearly as bad as other people, at least so far. Some people can’t stop coughing at all and can die just from not being able to breath--”

  
“Tsukki, stop that.”

  
“What?”

  
Yamaguchi sighed and glanced-- actually, almost glared at the pile of flower pieces. “Let’s not think about that right now. I don’t know a lot about the disease, but it’s good that it’s mild so far. But still, it tends to get worse when your around the person.”

  
“It does?”

“Yeah. So tomorrow at school, if you start coughing suddenly a whole bunch, see who is around you. They might be the culprit.”  
Tsukki nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense.” He stood up from his bed and gather a fistful of the petals and threw them in the trash bin before leaving his room. Tadashi followed him out into the kitchen and he grabbed himself a lemonade out of the refrigerator. Summer was quickly approaching and it would officially be summer in only a few days. The weather reflected the season change as the temperatures suddenly went up an extra fifteen degrees, making it unbearably hot outside.

“Keep me update on this, alright Tsukki? Seriously, don’t dismiss this because it’s only mild. It’s almost impossible to get rid of it naturally on your own.”

  
He shut the door to the fridge. “Then how are you supposed to get rid of it?” Tsukki grumbled and handed his friend another bottle of lemonade. He shook his head.

  
“You should find out who they are first before thinking about your options”

  
Tsukki nodded and sat down in his living room. He tried to stay away from the windows because the roses growing outside seemed to mock him. Flowers in general were mocking him. He had the slight urge to cough just thinking about flowers and suddenly he wanted to punch a wall.

 

 

 

 

  
Yamaguchi’s advice didn’t help him. He felt no violent urge to cough beside the occasional times he had to clear his throat and a stray petal would float into his mouth. During lunch he had Tadashi guard the door as he tried to force up any remaining petals. It was hard to remove them from his mouth without anyone noticing during class, but it was even more annoying to just leave them there in his mouth. He hated the taste much more than he expected himself to.

  
“Any luck?” His friend asked him after practice. Everyone was cleaning up and were left to their own devices. Kageyama was currently chasing Hinata as he had hit him in the back of the head right before Daichi blew the whistle. The third years were taking down the net while the second years picked up the leftover volleyballs.

  
He picked up a volleyball himself. “Of course not. That would be too easy.” He handed a ball to Yamaguchi.

  
“What would be too easy?” Noya suddenly piped up, making the two first years jump. “Ha! Did I scare you?” He cracked himself a grin.

  
“Nothing,” both Yama and Kei said in unison.

  
“Ooo, they’re hiding somethin’!” Tanaka appeared next Noya and pointed at the two, immedenly drawing everyone’s attention to them, including the two idiots chasing each other. “Someone has a secret?”

  
“It’s nothing to worry about,” Yamaguchi dismissed. “C’mon, we need to clean up before the principal gets mad again.”

  
The two second years groaned at the thought and just like that, everyone’s attention was diverted elsewhere. Tsukki inwardly thanked the ever-green haired boy. He glanced up at him and cracked he cracked him a smile.

  
He had a brief thought: why couldn’t he loved Yamaguchi instead? It would make this whole process so much easier.

 

 

 

 

 

  
It took a whole week until Kei’s hope of this being over was crushed. It happened when Tsukishima and the team were at the training camp. He felt a small tickle in his throat but once he reached the gym, the urge to cough became so much stronger. He was almost in shock at how violent the feeling was. He quickly excused himself to the bathroom and Yamaguchi gave him a worried look as he tried to leave normally. He turned his head and almost gagged at the strong feeling and let a handful of petals fall from his mouth. Tsukki bunched them into his pocket quickly, hoping that no one would see.

  
Once he got to the bathroom, he lost it.

  
He coughed

and coughed

and coughed. It was as if the petals were hiding inside of him and waiting until he got into that gym to awaken. His throat burned at the amount of petals and for the first time, there was leaves as well. The leaves scratched at his throat and he wasn’t too surprised at the bits of blood stuck to them.

  
He had researched so many different stories with so many point of views about his condition. A 12 year old girl who fell in love with her best friend. A nine year old boy who fell in love too early and died coughing up bloody flowers. A teenager who was able to survive three years with the disease, which was apparently a new record. A twenty year old man who died trying to reverse his disease with trial pills. He had read every story he could find but he still wasn’t prepared for the burning feeling.

  
The burning feeling wasn’t just at his throat but his _heart_. Oh god, did his hear _burn_. It feel like someone had set the petals on fire in his stomach. Suddenly, everything was happening at once and he wasn’t prepared.

  
He clutched the sink and tried to breath, but still petals were sneaking their way up. The biggest batch of leaves and petals were over, but there was still the burning. It was incredible. There was no way he could play with this burning sensation running through his body. He already could barely stand.

  
Kei jumped when the door opened but sighed in relief when Tadashi appeared by his side, uttering a bunch of words he wasn’t catching. Yamaguchi rubbed his back and Tsukki stared at himself miserably in the mirror as another wave of leaves fluttered into his mouth.

  
“Hey… hey, are you listening? How are you feeling? Has the bleeding stopped?” Tadashi babbled in concerned and picked up handfuls of petals. No wonder his appetite had decreased so much this week; the flowers were taking up all of room in his lungs and stomach.

  
“Like shit,” he groaned and removed a single bloody petal from his mouth. His panic was somewhat going down, but he still continued to cough up blood. He took a deep breath and groaned again. “I hate this.”

  
Tadashi pulled out a water bottle from his bag and handed it to him. He drank it gratefully.

“It has to be someone in the gym. There’s no way it wasn’t one of them.”

  
“Okay, okay. That’s a good start. It’s nobody from Karasuno so it’s either someone from Nekoma or Fukurodani. That’s like… fifteen people?”

  
“You’re not helping much here Yamaguchi.” He finally sits himself down, hating himself for sitting on the dirty floor but also just hating himself in general at this point.

  
“Hey Yamaguchi, are you in there? Why is the door blocked?” A voice called. Tsukki tensed. There was no way he wanted to be caught sitting on the bathroom floor with Tadashi and a bloody mouth. But before he could do anything, someone had opened the door.

  
A familiar black-haired third year stood in the doorway, taking in the scene in front of him. Luckily, all of the leftover flowers were for the most part either hidden or thrown away. “Woah dude, why’s your mouth bleeding?” Kuroo asked.

  
That was when he felt it. The burning was back and he coughed,covering his mouth and holding it there. There was no way he was going to let Kuroo--

  
Another violent cough.

  
He connected the dots quicker than he thought he would.

  
“Tsukki can’t play, he’s feeling sick. I need to take him to the nurse and then I can start playing,” Yamaguchi tried to cover quickly.

“Hey, I’ll take him to the nurse. Your teammates are already waiting for you. Plus my team isn’t playing right now so let me take him,” Kuroo tried to insist.

  
Kei’s eyes widen and tried to portray his panic. No, no, no. This wasn’t going to happen right now. He wanted to refuse, to tell Yamaguchi that was a horrible fucking idea but he couldn’t with the petals still resting in his mouth.

  
“Alright, that should be fine. Call me if you’re feeling any worse,” Tadashi gave another glance back towards his blonde friend and he snuck out of the bathroom. If Tsukki had a free hand, he would have face palmed. There was no way he was going to hid this.

  
“Seriously are you okay? Coughing up blood isn’t a good thing you know Tsukki.” He kneeled down onto the floor and gave him a good looking over. Tsukki glared back before going into another violent fit of coughing. Bloody petals and leaves slipped through his fingers and onto the dirty tiles. The contract of the white tiles and the deep red petals almost made the scene looked pretty, you know except for the shoe scuffs and tiny blood splatters.

  
“What…?” Kuroo wheezed, staring at the petals in a mixture of amazement and shock.

  
“Go to hell,” he could help but hiss. This was humiliating! “Now can’t you see why I can’t play?”

  
“I just… ah, forgive me. I wasn’t expecting Tsukki of all people to get Hanahaki,” he confessed. “You seemed too careless for a thing like that.”

  
“Tch,” the blonde basically growled and wiped a bit of blood off his lip. “As if that really matters. It’s not like I can control it dumbass.”

  
“I get that, I get it,” he said but continued stare down at the petals. “Are those dahlias? I love those flowers,” Kuroo said warmly. It would have been a semi sweet statement if it wasn’t for the burning sensation flaring up again in his chest. This was too much too fast. He needed time to ponder this and taste it on his tongue. He didn’t feel like he loved Kuroo, but then again he didn’t feel any hate towards him either which was saying a lot.

  
He coughed again, although not as violently as before. He twisted his face and removed another wave of petals from his mouth. The petals themselves lacked so much beauty as they were wilted and bloody.

  
“So who has Tsukki hopeless fallen in love with?” Kuroo asked with his teasing attitude in full force.

  
He takes his statement back, he does hate Kuroo Tetsurou- with a burning passion actually.

  
“Who do you think loves dahlias?” Tsukishima growled back angrily. He knows he's beating around this issue. He couldn’t tell Kuroo so straightforwardly that it was him. Kei was used to being snarky and bold, but he was so out of his element right now. He wasn’t used to being in awkward situations like this.

  
“How would I know? Now let me take you to the nurse. She should have something to suppress your coughing.”

  
This was true. Over the last several years, doctors haven’t been able to fully reverse Hanamaki but they have learned to suppress it. There was pills to suppress coughing or to help kill the flowers growing in your stomach. They couldn’t completely get rid of the flowers, but they could help for the symptoms to lessen for a few days. Studies were still in affect to see if this extended the lifespan of people with Hanamaki or not.

  
“Isn’t it obvious?” He asked, still sitting on the floor.

  
“What do you… oh.” Kuroo cut himself off with wide eyes. You could see a list of emotions flash across his face: confusion, shock and maybe something akin to curiosity? “You don’t--I mean, really-- you know, um… really?”

  
“I’m pretty sure I’ve never coughed up this much flowers before so I’d call that fucking yes,” he snapped. “Ugh,” he almost let an apology slip past his lips. “You know, I didn’t want this.”

  
Kuroo glanced over at him cautiously. “It’s weird because- well, a lot of reasons really. But I don’t really know you Tsukki. We’ve only talked a handful of times but I guess I made a good impression?”

  
Kei groaned at his light teasing and buried his face in his hands. “You know what--”

  
“I don’t know if I can love you though.”

  
He froze. Tensed up at the declaration. He knew that but hearing Kuroo himself say it was another thing in itself. He knew he would have to get the surgery and never love anyone again. He knew that even if he moved away, the light feeling of want and pulling would still be there. He knew that he would do nothing and probably would die--

  
“I don’t know how we can make this work but you know I have to try,” he insisted. He punched Tsukki’s arm lightly, as if trying to break up the tense atmosphere.

  
“That can make it worse,” he forced out and he cleared his throat. Leaves were still scratching at the back of his throat. “Pity loving someone with Hanahaki can temporarily fix it, but it won’t ever truly go away. The minute you lose interest, they’ll get it all over again.”  
Kuroo sighed and suddenly grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers together. Neither of them spoke and just looked down at their entwined fingers. Was Kuroo really going to try this? Tsukki almost felt sorry for Kuroo as he had to get dragged into this.

  
“But I can try this,” he murmured. “I need to try this for your sake and my own. I could get used to this.” He squeezed his hand and nodded to himself. “This isn’t so bad now is it?”

  
Yes. Yes, this was so bad.

  
This was so bad because Tsukishima thought he would never love anyone. He thought that his life would be loveless or one day he would accept a random love confession and live an average life with someone. Kei never intended to fall in love with anyone, nevermind Kuroo. When he actually was able to think, Kei could hesitantly agree that Kuroo was attractive. He was pretty charming too. For right at this moment on the bathroom floor, he suddenly had a familiar feeling.

  
He felt a pull. Not a feeling of burning or the itching sensation to cough up his lungs. He felt not just a pull, but _the pull_. The kind that reminded him of warm honey and baked cookies and much more. The kind of pull he felt with Yamaguchi those years ago, but only stronger.

  
He would not admit he was falling in love already with Kuroo.

  
Kei looked down and muttered, “yeah I guess,” with heated cheeks.

 

 


	6. You're Not The Worst Person In The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After drawing Tsukki, Yamaguchi moves onto drawing both Hinata and Kageyama. They are a little grumbly, but it leads to a bit of a confession?!  
> (Sequel to Drench Me in Cherry Blossoms but can be read separately)

“Do I have to?” Kageyama asked a little more than just unwillingly. Yamaguchi figured he wouldn’t want to but trying to hit two birds with one stone was much easier for him. He realized that by drawing everyone individually by the end of the school year would take him forever. If he could pair people up, drawing everyone would end being so much quicker. “Couldn’t I be paired up with someone else?”

  
“Hey!” Hinata whined and crossed his arms. “What’s wrong with me?”

  
“Annoying, dumbass, short, restless--”

“Okay, okay! I get it!” The ginger pouted and glanced over at Yamaguchi, who was gathering all his materials. “So uh… how are we supposed to do this?” 

Yamaguchi hummed to hismelf. He had thought about pairing the two up immediately as he couldn’t imagine Kageyama posing with some else. It had to be Hinata. Yet, finding a pose that they could agree on would be difficult. He wanted to do more dynamic drawings so he couldn’t have the two just… sitting there. He also needed to decide on a pose so he might just have a chance of them sitting still.

“Kageyama, you sit down first and have your knees bent a little bit,” Yamaguchi directed. Tobio nodded and awkwardly sat down with his side against the wall. He looked uncomfortable, but then again he always looked tense.

  
“Like this?” He asked and kept moving his arms around, trying to find a good spot to put them.

  
“Yeah, just rest your hands wherever is comfortable for you.” Yamaguchi sat down near him and pulled out his sketchbook from his bag. He knew he wanted to do an abstract watercolor with these two. He wasn’t planning on putting too much effort into sketching. They probably move around before he can get in much detail anyways.

  
“What do I do?” Hinata piped up while spinning a volleyball in his hands. They were in the gym after all. Practice had ended a couple minutes ago and the others were currently getting changed back into their uniforms. Tadashi wanted the duo to be in their jerseys, the opposite of Tsukki’s sketch.

  
“Sit back to back with him. Keep the volleyball in your hands too.”

  
The two glared at each other. It was very threatening.

  
“You know, I could go get Tsukki to come and help me-”

  
“No!” Both blurted at the same time. Yamaguchi inwardly chuckled to himself. They really didn’t have to do this for him and he almost felt guilty. Keyword _almost._

  
He... _may_ or may not have made a bet with Noya. If got the sketch done before the two broke into a fight or something, then Yama won. He wasn’t planning on losing twenty dollars today.

  
The look on Tsukki’s face when he agreed to the bet. It was priceless.

  
“Then c’mon. Back to back,” he urged them. They grumbled and Hinata sat down, scooting himself up against the taller of the two’s back.

  
“Watch it dumbass,” Kageyama growled when Hinata elbowed his side.

  
“You watch it.” He put his back up against his and pouted. “How long do we have to stay like this?”

  
“Not very long,” Yamaguchi hummed. The three settled into a rare bit of silence as Yamaguchi gathered his supplies. He had already considered how he wanted the style for this sketch to be. He wanted thicker and bolder lines, unlike Tsukki’s drawing. His drawing was much lighter and the colors we going to reflect on that. Same with these two. He wanted darker and bolder colors, and more abstract designs.

  
He started sketching Hinata first, trying to get his basic shape. He hummed to himself as he drew, surprising the other two a little. Although Yama liked singing and humming, he was never really vocal about it. Only Tsukishima vaguely knew of his singing habits.  
Not that he could ever sing in front of them. They were too bluntly honest for his liking.

  
“Why am I holding a volleyball again?” Hinata finally spoke up.

  
“Because he wants you to,” a different yet familiar voice spoke up. Tadashi glanced up to see a familiar head of blonde hair. Tsukishima was standing outside the locker rooms while the other players were starting to scramble out. Noya stood next to Yamaguchi and pouted like a child.

  
“C’mon Shouyou! I need to win a bet!” Noya whines and Hinata moves his head.

  
“What bet?”

  
“Hey, don’t move Shrimp,” Tsukki warned. “He’s still drawing you.”

  
“Ugh!” The ginger groaned. “Sorry ‘Yama but this is boring! I want to keep playing volleyball!”

  
“Ow, watch it dumbass! You keep bumping into my head!”

  
Noya laughed and Tsukki snorted, glancing at the libero with mild amusement.

  
“Just you wait. You’ll turn will be soon.”

  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Noya grumbled back but his smirk still remained on his face. “At least I don’t get paired up with someone I hate!”

  
Yamaguchi rolled his eyes but still chuckled at their antics. He was glad everyone was letting him draw them, even if they were going to groan and moan about it.

  
“I mean, I don’t hate him,” Hinata announced after a moment of silence.

  
“Whhaa, no way!” Noya yells at points at the duo. “You two _hate_ each other!”

  
Kageyama shrugged and Tsukishima snapped at him again, telling him to keep still.

  
“There’s other people who I hate more. He’s just annoying.”

  
“Hey!” Hinata squealed but faltered. “You’re mean! But you know, not the worst person in the world.”

  
Kageyama snorted. “I’m glad we came to that conclusion.”

  
Yamaguchi watched them interact in mild surprise. He knew that the two didn’t actually truly hate one another; it was just that they rubbed the wrong way sometimes. Still, getting them to admit it was an amazing feat in itself.

  
“I’m almost done sketching,” Yamaguchi announced. “Sit still for another 5 minutes.”

  
“Guess who's losing the bet,” Tsukishima goaded smugly.

  
Tsukishima and Noya’s blooming friendship was new. The two hadn’t ever interacted before a few weeks ago. They were an odd mix, but Yama was just glad his awkward friend was being social. The two often tried to one-up the other and making bets just happened naturally between the two.

  
So when suddenly Tsukki asked him to make this drawing situation a bet, he had been more than surprised. Stupefied even.

 

“We still got another five minutes. I could win this still.” Noya stood by as the other team members flooded out of the gym. Yamaguchi tensed a little. He still wasn’t used to letting people see him draw. It made him feel a lot more self conscious than it probably should.

  
“Do I even want to ask?” Daichi questioned as he joined the growing group of people.

 

“Just some drawing,” Tadashi piped up. 

 

“And bets,” Noya added.

  
Daichi let out a breathy laugh and shook his head. “Yeah, okay. Good luck with that everyone. Make sure to lock the gym up when your done, Noya.”

  
“Why does Noya get the keys?” Hinata whined from the floor.

  
“‘Cause I’m the senpai! You all are just a bunch of baby first years!” He exclaimed proudly and stuck out his tongue.

  
“Yeah, we’re the babies,” Tsukki snorted. Suga, who was right next to Daichi as usual, just laughed. The two didn’t say another word as they left along with their other team mates.

  
“Ughhh, my arms are getting tired,” the ginger whined suddenly. “Are we almost done?”

  
“Yeah just need to get the final details and…” Yamaguchi trailed off. Scrunching up his eyebrows, he peered over at the overly-quiet Number 11. Sure enough, his eyes were shut and his mouth was formed into a tiny frown. “Kageyama?”

  
No answer.

  
“...Did he seriously fall asleep? He was just talking five minutes ago.”

  
Hinata chuckled lightly, “He falls asleep really quickly.”

  
Tsukishima glanced at the ginger. “How would you know?”

  
“Uhh… training camp?”

  
Noya broke out into a grin. “You don’t sound very sure of yourself.”

  
“I’m always sure of myself!” Hinata immediately shot back.

  
“That is the biggest lie-”

  
“Shut up Stingyshima!”

  
“Okay, okay!” Tadashi interrupted them and placed his sketchbook down. “I finished, so what are we going to do about Kageyama?”

  
“Oh I got plenty of ideas-”

  
“Noya no. No to all of your ideas.” Tadashi shoved all of his pencils, erasers and other supplies into his bag and froze when Hinata gently shook Kageyama’s shoulder. Everyone watched in silence, making the moment much more dramatic than it should have been. Kageyama let out a quiet groan with glassy eyes. He glanced back at Hinata.

  
“Oh hey. Did I fall asleep?” He asked in a calm, sleepy voice.

  
Hinata laughed quietly. “Yeah you did dummy.”

  
“Sorry,” he murmured softly.

  
“It’s fine. C’mon, ‘Yama’s done with us now.”

  
“Good,” the setter said. He stretched his legs and arms forward.

  
“Okay,” Noya spoke up and ruined their soft moment. “Something happened. There’s no way something didn’t happen between you two.” 

Hinata tensed slightly but didn’t deny anything.

  
“You can say we had an agreement,” Kags commented as he rose to his feet. Hinata glanced up at him, still sitting with his back to cool air now. Yamaguchi peered at the two. There was something obviously a lot… calmer between the two. It was hard to explain. It was like they were acting, dare he say, fondly?

  
“You know what I’m leaving,” Tsukki spoke up for the first time in a while. “I don’t want to hear about this.”

  
“Baby,” Yamaguchi shot at him teasingly. He knew Tsukki hated mushy emotions. He quickly realized that the blonde liked much more subtle emotions and affections. Not that Tadashi had gotten the guts to try these subtle affections. Still, he was trying.

  
Tsukki glared at him from over his shoulder. “Take longer than five minutes and I’m leaving you here.”

  
“C’mon,” Noya urged. “I wanna hear about the agreement!”

  
Hinata shrugged, his cheeks starting to be brushed in pink. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

  
Kageyama helped his shorter friend up to his feet. “Well, we were trying to think of ways to improve as a volleyball duo and Yachi was telling us all about this psychology class she was taking. She was doing a project on how psychology and how volleyball connect and everything…” He trailed, starting to get off track. “She told us that we could probably approve a lot if we stopped fighting as much, so that’s what we agreed to.”

  
“That makes sense,” Yamaguchi piped up. “The better you get along with each other, the better you work together.”

  
“That’s it. Nothing grande or weird or whatever,” Kageyama finished as he grabbed his bag.

  
“Where are you going?”

  
Kageyama turned to look at Noya. “Home?”

  
“And Shouyou?” He asked and turned to Hinata.

  
“His house,” Hinata muttered and Noya broke out into a grin.

  
“I knew it!”

  
“Shut up,” Kageyama groaned. When Noya went to tease them some more, Tadashi pulled at his sleeve. The shorter of the two got the message and they watched as the two left in near silence. Once they left the gym, Noya and Yama glanced at each other. 

“There’s definitely more going on than what they said.”

  
Yamaguchi laughed for the first time this afternoon. “Yeah, no kidding.”

  
“Are they dating?”

  
“Probably.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand another chapter done! From here on out for a few weeks, updates may be a bit sporadic. I have a lot going on in the next couple weeks including some driving tests, AP tests and vacations so updates may be late/short. But! I hope to try and keep updating as much as I can.  
> Another quick note, if anyone reading this can draw/paint, I would love to see some of Tadashi's drawings come to life. That would be so cool! Or any drawings in general tbh.


	7. When It's Time to Face the Music (tw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this turned out longer than i wanted it too oops. Oh well. Everyone wanted a sequel to Can't Think About Before, Only After so here it is. WARNING! This chapter talks about and references back to rape. Although it's not super detailed, it can still be very triggering so please be cautious when reading.

Suga knew something horrible had happened to Hinata. Watching him as he walked around the locker room with tense arms and a tight frown only encouraged his theories. The setter watched as the ginger tapped his fingers against the locker quickly and fidgeted as the other team members left in pairs.

  
Hinata glanced at him and his mouth got even tighter as if he'd eat a bitter lemon. He guessed that Hinata might want to speak; at least he hoped so. The shorter of the two was worrying the hell out of him and that dreadful anxious feeling was starting to spread to the rest of the team; even Kageyama looked less confident in his tosses and quicks. The frustrated looks he gave to Hinata only made the first year more nervous. 

  
Finally, the orange haired boy let out a heavy, shaky breath. His lips trembled and his eyes started to water. Suga still didn’t say anything but beckoned Hinata over. He crawled into his lap like a child and sighed again.

  
“Shhh,” Suga cooed softly in his ear as he buried his head into his shoulder. “It’s okay Hinata.” The latter shook his head a little and lifted his head, but refused to look him in the eyes. 

  
“Suga-san…” His voice cracked. “I think I should tell you something…”

  
The third year rubbed his back. The action felt more normal than it probably should have: cradling a fifteen year old boy in your lap usually wasn’t considered ‘normal’ but the action felt _right_. It felt as if he didn’t do something, Hinata would slip out of his grasp and never try to talk to him again.

  
“What’s wrong?” He asked softly.

  
The other boy didn’t say anything. His eyes darted around the room as if he was searching for something. Finally after what felt like an eternity, he just shrugged. Suga tried his best not to seem frustrated. He wanted to help, but Hinata wasn't giving him an inch to work with. 

  
“I-I don’t know…”

  
Suga tangled his fingers through his hair. Was that kinda odd for him to do? He tried not to think about it too much.

  
“It feels really weird to say? Like it sounds too harsh when I say it,” Hinata lets out a pitiful, guilty laugh. “Weird right?”

  
“No,” Suga disagreed softly. “Not weird at all. But I can’t help if you can’t say anything about it,” the setter tried to put gently.

  
Immediately he knew he said the wrong thing. He watched the invisible gears shift in the boy's head. He tried to hold onto Hinata’s wrist, but he slipt out of his grasp before he could stop him.

  
“You’re right. I’m sorry for bothering you, Suga-senpai. I should probably go.” Hinata did a little bow and Suga heart stopped.

  
“No wait Hinata, it’s fine even if you can’t tell me. I-I want to make sure you’re okay. Everyone is starting to worry about you, you know. We all want you to be fine.” Suga desperately tried to explain. He quickly rose to his feet, eyes wide and pleading silently with him.

  
“Who said I _wasn’t_ fine?” Hinata suddenly snapped, voice climbing up stairs in volume. “I just wanted to say I’m still not feeling well. I might not be at practice tomorrow either.”

  
“Wait, I know that’s not what you wanted to say-”

  
“What the hell would _you_ know?!” He snarled, _snarled_ at him. Suga couldn’t even speak as Hinata spun on his heels and stomped out of the locker room, still in his jersey.

 

 

 

  
What did Suga know? What did _anyone_ know?! Hinata viciously thought as he pedaled home as fast as he could. Who was Suga to go and force him to speak about things he didn’t want to talk about. An idiot, that’s what. So what if he didn’t want to talk about it. How could he even talk about it--

  
_Rough hands. Bruises on his hips, bite marks on his collarbone and stomach. A particularly dark hickey on his inner thigh. A possibly floor burn on his heel? Could have possibly been a burn mark. Where they smoking before? Did they have cigarettes? Can’t remember. A busted lower lip, either from a bite or a punch. Small fingernail-size scratches down his arms. There was some kind of salty taste in his mouth after throwing up- have to look into it more._

  
_Hinata had scribbled down all these things onto a damp sticky note on his bathroom floor. He could still taste salt and there was no way it was from his lunch from days ago. After_ it _had happened he couldn’t eat. He refused to eat for three days until he found himself naked on the bathroom floor covered in hickies. The taste of vomit and salt and tears were too strong. He had washed away most of the taste with bubbly soda but even drinking it couldn’t wash away the taste or the smell of something else--_

  
Hinata violently shook his head. How could he even tell Suga this, even if he wanted to? Could he just hand him the note he’d written last week without saying a word? How could talking to him even help in the first place? How could he admit to him what happened if he can't even admit it to himself? 

  
Hinata wasn’t looking for some petty justice. Even if Suga told someone and they found the three guys, it was not like it would make him feel better. Then again, he didn’t know what would make him feel better. Everything was just so confusing and it was making his head spin. His emotions were all over the place and he didn't trust himself to feel anything. But he did know one thing. 

  
He wanted closure.

 

 

 

  
Hinata didn’t go to practice the next day or the day after. He didn’t even show up when the weekend ended and Monday reared its ugly head. Suga knew he wouldn’t show up to school on Thursday and maybe not even Friday. But Monday? He figured he would show up with his usual albeit smaller smile.

  
Suga was panicking now.

  
He finally confided in Dachi once practice ended. He decided at last minute to include Kageyama in the conversation, hoping he had some news. In the locker room, he asked the two to stay behind while the others packed up their things. Asahi gave him a worried yet confused look as he left. Noya and Tanaka didn’t seem fazed. The other second years and even Yamaguchi and Tsukishima whispered among themselves. When Enoshita scrambled out of the locker room last, Suga let out a breath.

  
Kageyama glanced over at Daichi, probably figuring he was in on this. The captain just gave him a shrug.

  
“Okay first,” Suga started, “everything we say here remains between the three of us, okay?”

  
“Okay?” Kageyama parroted, although higher than necessary.

  
“Suga, what’s going on?” Daichi asked, more serious than before.

  
“Have any of you heard anything about Hinata recently? Has he texted either of you or anything?” He was disappointed by the pair of shaking heads.

  
“No. He texted me about some useless stuff last week but that’s about it,” Kageyama said.

  
“What kind of useless stuff?”

  
“You know,” he tried to explain. “Hinata stuff. Random dog pictures and emojis. That kind of stuff. Although, he did ask about Kyōhaku.”

  
“Kyōhaku?” Daichi asked. “The team that beat us a while back?”

  
“Yeah. He was telling me all about how he was going to train even harder to beat them. He always stays stuff like that, but the loss might have gotten to him this time.” Kageyama shrugged, “he might have been blaming himself for losing.”

  
“What does this have to do with anything Suga?” Daichi piped up and leaned against the lockers.

  
The silver-haired setter hesitated. He didn’t want to talk too much about Hinata’s episode a couple of days ago. It seemed… too personal.

  
“He was acting off all week, I surprised you guys didn’t notice anything. Especially you Kageyama, he was missing a bunch of your tosses. On Thursday he came to me all upset about something. When I tried to get him to talk about it, he just left.”

  
“I’m sure it was something minor, Suga. Maybe it’s just been a bad week for him. The big end of the year tests are coming up after all. He could have been stressing about that,” Daichi tried to offer.

  
Kageyama let out a snort. “Hinata doesn’t worry about tests until the night before. He wouldn’t let some math screw up his spikes.”

  
“I don’t know, he could have done it subconsciously. Maybe-”

  
“No, seriously guys! This- this isn’t something as simple as some test anxiety!” Suga exclaimed, moving his hands up in frustration.

  
Kageyama peered at him. “How do you know?”

  
“Because he wouldn’t cry and swear at me unless something was _really_ bugging him. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him swear, nevermind at me! Something has to be going on because now he’s not even showing up to school. He hasn’t gone to practice since he yelled on me on Wednesday and I don’t know what to do. That’s why I have you two here to tell me what I should do because right now I don’t know-”

  
“Suga.” He tensed at his name coming sternly off his captain’s lips. “First, calm down. You’re probably right that something more serious is happening but panicking isn’t going to help right now.” Daichi sighed to himself and rubbed his face. “Let’s just see if he comes to school tomorrow. If he does, then try to talk to him again Suga. See if you can get anything out of him.”

  
Kageyama glanced between his two senpais. He didn’t know what to say.

  
“You’re right Daichi, sorry. I’ll talk to him tomorrow if he shows up and see if he’ll attend practice.”

  
“Good. Now go home before you worry your head more. You’re hair is already gray as it is,” Daichi tried to tease lightly.

  
Suga hummed and picked up his bag. “Yeah, yeah.” He glanced at the only first year who was still watching him speechlessly.

  
“Remember to not talk about this with anyone else, even Hinata. Let Suga deal with this,” Daichi warned him.

  
He twisted his face. “But-”

  
“No buts. He needs someone like Suga to talk to him, especially if it’s such a sensitive topic that it seems to be.”

  
Kageyama sighed. “Fine,” he said even though he knew he might not listen to him.

  
“Good. You need to get some rest as well or you’ll end up looking like Mr. Insomnia over here,” he jabbed his finger in Suga’s direction.  
He shook his head, a small smile on his face. “Rude.”

 

 

 

  
Hinata was finally forced by his mom to go back to school on Monday. He couldn’t hide in his room any longer and the school kept harassing his mom. She wasn’t home often anymore, only a few times a week, but even still they called her several times at work.  
Nobody really asked him why at first. Noya indirectly asked if he was feeling better, probably assuming he was sick. Asahi gave him a look filled with unspoken words and even Kageyama had a similar look. It didn’t fit him at all. Emotions never looked right on his face.

  
“Hey, you missed again!” Kageyama shouted over the net as Hinata missed another recieve. He wasn’t good at receiving in the first place, but especially not with his attention span lasts no more than five seconds now.

  
Did Kageyama know something? Maybe Suga talked to him, but that didn’t seem right. Why would Suga confide in Kageyama of all people? Why not his not-so-secret boyfriend? Daichi seemed a better fit to spill your angst to.

  
“Hey, Hinata?” A familiar voice called next to him. The slight hesitancy was obvious to him, but maybe not to anyone else. “Can we talk real quick?” Suga jabbed his thumb towards the open doors.

  
He plastered on a small fake smile. “Alright Suga,” he said with a hint of cherriness. He didn’t want the others to be anymore suspicious than they already were. He led himself only a couple feet from the door but far away enough than nobody could hear them.

  
“Look hey I’m sorry about the other day.”

  
“It’s fine, I don’t care.”

  
“But you should. I didn’t mean to hurt you or anything. Everyone really just wants the best for you and it’s hard when we don’t know what’s going on. You don’t have to tell me any details, but did it have to do anything with Kyōhaku?”

  
_He peeled his eyes open and couldn’t see anything of importance. There was only colors. There was baby blue jersey’s and too-tan skin that he didn’t recognize. There was the color white: white tiles and something else white on his hands- even his own hands seemed like a different color to him. The contrast of orange skin to his paleness made him look twice as bright, almost like snow. He could see blurry shapes and something like black sneakers, bent at the toes near his face. He couldn’t see his own sneakers, couldn’t even feel them on his feet._

  
_But oh boy, was he feeling things. He was feeling everything at once: confusion, pain, shock, anger, sadness. He wished for things during that time that made him guilty enough to be unable to sleep at night. He wished it was Noya getting this treatment and not him. Why pick on him? If they were disgusting enough to like young-looking boys, why not Noya? Or even Tadashi, he looked young._

  
_His own thoughts afterwards almost made him as sick as the act itself. The act he called it, or sometimes just_ it. _It was the four letter word couldn't slip past his lips. If he finally said it, he would finally acknowledge that it really did happen. It wasn’t just a nightmare or something horrible his mind could construct. It was real. It was real, and it had happened._

  
Hinata numbly nodded. Yes, it had happened. Yes, he was attacked. It wasn’t just some dream. Even as Suga continued to talk, spewing words he couldn’t recognize, his thoughts raced. Yes, something did happen. Yes, it did involve Kyōhaku. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Yes, it did involve a guy with long silver hair. And one with red hair and one with blonde. Yes, they were all guys way bigger than him and probably older than him. Yes, he was scared. Yes, he is still scared. Yes, he didn’t say yes. He said-

 

  
“I...I said no. I- I told them to stop Suga,” Hinata finally wailed. The dam had broken. The tears were building and spilling from the corners of his eyes. His nose was already running and Suga was already running up to him and hugged him, his grip tighter than a snakes.

  
“It’s alright Hinata, I know now. You don’t have to keep talking-”

  
“I don’t know who they are besides they were on some rival team. Didn’t Kyōhaku have blue jerseys? They had blue jerseys. And black sneakers and shorts and I can’t remember anything and I should be able t-to remember.” Hinata twisted his fingers together painfully, trying to get his mind to focus on something else. He couldn’t _breath_ , he couldn’t remember but he could feel.

  
“I think they drugged me because I should re-remember. I should remember something other than c-colors and I was so sleepy. I think I actually fell asleep and there’s no way I should have done that or they did something else I-I don’t know. I might have been dissociating or s-something-”

“Hinata, please listen. Can you hear me? It’s okay, don’t speak anymore. It’s alright, you’re alright and everything will be alright. You don’t have to worry alone anymore, okay?” He spoke soothingly in Hinata’s ear. He watched as his friend’s breathing slowed down and it looked as if he could fall asleep staying up. 

“S-sorry,” he hiccuped and rubbed at his eyes. “I’m causing everyone to worry, aren’t I?”

  
“Yes but that’s okay. That just means we care,” he said gently and removed his arms from Hinata’s back. “Don’t worry about a thing right now. Take a deep breath and relax. Nobody can harm you right now and your safe here.” He took Hinata’s hand and brought him over to the bench outside of the gym.

  
“T-thanks,” the ginger stuttered and took a deep breath before briefly closing his eyes. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner.”

  
Suga smiled softly. “It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean any harm. If it’s okay with you, I going to go tell Daichi you still aren’t feeling well and you can go home.”

  
Hinata violently shook his head. “No, I want to keep playing!”

  
“You should rest--”

  
“I’ve been resting for two weeks,” Hinata’s voice suddenly got darker and more bitter. “Let me try and something to distract myself."

  
Suga let out a small sigh and glanced at the smaller. He still looked a mess with red bloodshot eyes, dark bags and tight shoulders but he’s seen him look worse. He didn’t look that much different from first thing this morning minus the puffy eyes.

  
“Alright, but give yourself a minute. Breath and when you’re ready, you can come in.”

  
Hinata nodded and shut his eyes again briefly. Well, planned to be briefly.

  
He fell into a deep sleep, finally glad he got this off his chest. He could now start his journey to getting the closure he wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end this at where Suga talked to Hinata in the locker rooms, but I wanted more angst so here you go.  
> Also, this chapter is quite important and personal to me as I was raped two years ago. It was less traumatic and less conventional than Hinata's case, but it still affected me a lot of course. So I write stuff like this to vent and writing truely does help. Still, I might have not portrayed the aftermath as clearly as I wanted to, but it's hard to explain such a story and feelings with only a couple thousand words. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless. Hope I didn't depress y'all too much  
> Another Note: I talked about him expirecinging a salty taste after throwing up because that's a typical taste of date rape drugs. Another Another note: Kyōhaku means intimidation in Japanese


	8. What Do You Want Next?

Future chapter ideas:

  1.  Yamaguchi draws the third year squad ft. Asanoya and Daisuga 
  2.  The whole Karasuno team rents a beach house for a week multi ships
  3.  A wing fic with either Akaashi/Bokuto or Hinata/Kageyama
  4.  Shipwrecked on a island ft. Tsukki/Kuroo/Hinata/Kageyama 
  5.  The third gym squad future fic with college banter 
  6.  Training camp ft. Kurotsuki and nosy Kagehina 
  7.  Finishing the Hanahaki disease story with Kurotsuki
  8.  Scared to be lonely angsty songfic with YamaTsuki  
  9.  Tsukki finds out that Kuroo is vampire after a match 
  10.  Very angsty story about Kageyama being neglected/abused 
  11.  Hinata and Kageyama sick fic Hinata doesn't know how medicine works 
  12.  A mildly angst fic with Hinata/Kageyama/Tsukki/Kuroo and workout out their relationship



Any ideas interest you? Which ones should I write next? Or if you don't like any of them, send in your own request! I generally don't do smut but I can try. Requests don't have to have ships either, it can just be about certain characters and their friendships. I'm gonna keep this up for future references so don't be afraid to request one now or in the future!  


	9. Don't Want To Admit I Got A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to being home alone a lot, Kageyama has picked up on some bad habits. Hinata seems to be the only one who can help him before he really breaks down.  
> WARNING! Eating Disorder trigger warning and also puking warning too (although it's only mentioned) as well as calorie counting so be cautious when reading  
> I swear my next story will be happier I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very early update since I might not update this weekend. I'll be half way across the country for a week so writing will be kinda hard. Nonetheless, the shipwrecked story is next and I'll start writing it today while I still have time. Also, Hinata and Kageyama aren't currently dating, but they both have a crush on one another in this chapter.

Kageyama didn’t mean for things to spiral out of control so quickly. It was just a gradual process- a snowball effect. One thing lead to another and suddenly it was all too much. He intended on making a fist-size snowball, not a snowman. He couldn’t pinpoint when the effect came into play, but it started snowing before he knew what was happening. Kageyama really thinks it started to flurry when he was a child which eventually turned into snow and now a blizzard.

  
Kageyama hated the snow.

  
He currently sat alone in his kitchen at the dining room table with two empty chairs. He stared at the refrigerator, contemplating on whether or he should eat. The setter racked his brain for all the different food he ate that day and quickly grabbed his phone to double check.

  
_7:45- 1 large egg scrambled (90) 1 tbsp of ketchup (15)_  
_11:30- 1 medium green apple (95) 1 tbsp of almond butter (95) 5 baby carrots (20)_  
_3:02- half a bag of M &Ms (120) 5 more baby carrots (20) _

  
Kageyama checked the time and scrunched his nose in- annoyance? Anger? He didn’t even know himself. It was only four o’clock and he was already hungry. Sighing inwardly, he clicked his phone off and retreated into his room.

  
Four. How was it only four? He swore it was at least five but the clocks told him otherwise. Kageyama laid himself on his bed, covering his eyes and groaned at the mess of clothes he was currently laying on. He should try and clean it up, but he really didn’t feel like it.

  
Kageyama was vaguely aware of how off everything was in his life. Well, not really off per say but more like wrong. His bed shouldn’t be covered in dirty laundry and they’re shouldn’t be half a bag of M&Ms buried deep into his trash can. His house shouldn’t be empty for days and weeks on end. There shouldn’t be only one bag of trash this week, almost all of it being old school papers. End-of-summer clean out sucked.

  
The sixteen year old simply didn’t care that he should fix these things. The only thing he could think of was the number 455 which burned into his eyelids when he closed his eyes. He was half tempted to rummage through his trash and scoop up the half-empty bag of candy in hopes of having chocolate melt on his tongue--

  
He shifted and rolled onto his side. No, he couldn’t eat any chocolate. He was saving the last 45 calories for dinner- a stirfry of random vegetables he picked up from the market days ago. He was more than just tempted to run into the kitchen and rip open the fridge door and gobble down those leftover cookies his mom had made a week ago.

  
But he knew better. He was stronger than that.

  
Kageyama let sleep take away his hungry thoughts.

 

 

 

 

  
When he woke up, he found his phone ringing from the kitchen. Groaning, he quickly rubbed his eyes and stumbled out of bed. There was a flaring pain in his left shoulder, no doubt from sleeping on a small pile of crumpled shirts. He already knew who was calling him.

  
His mom always called him on Fridays at exactly 6:30pm. It was her weekly check-in to see if he lit the house on fire or if he was hiding another cat in his room again. How she could hear a cat meow from three rooms away was beyond him. He had told her that it didn’t matter that she was allergic to cats, it wasn’t as if she was ever home anyways. His mom had huffed and had ended the call and didn’t call again until three weeks later.

  
He tried not to think about his mom.

  
“Hello?” He answered sleepily into his five-year old phone. The raven haired male sat himself down in the same seat as two hours prier.

That was his unofficial seat, right in between his mother’s seat and his dad’s old one.

  
“Hi Tobio. Anything happen this week?”

  
He paused, pretending to think. “No, same as usual.”

  
“Good.” He heard her rummage through papers and someone was yelling in the background. “Your money for the week should be in the bank by tomorrow. There’s no way I’ll be able to get home this weekend and probably the next weekend too. My coworkers are freaking the fuck out over nothing so I got to work overtime. I’ll be at the usual hotel.” He could imagine her looking down at her fake nails. “Anything I should know about, Tobio?”

  
“No.”

  
“Alright. Call me if you need anything, but I probably won’t be able to answer. Talk to you later.”

  
He barely got in an “okay” before she hung up. He dropped his phone down on the kitchen table and rubbed at his eyes again. This phone conversation broke a new record, just under a minute long. She never asked much more of him than the basics, but usually she complained about her job a little longer than that.

  
Kageyama-san hated her job more than anything. She only talked about how much she hated talking about sales pitching and analyzing marketing data. She was the vice-manager or something like that. She basically had to do all the work while the actual boss gotta sit back and relax. He felted kind bad at how shitty her job was so he doesn’t really get mad that she spends 28 out of 30 days a month in a hotel. He stopped caring about that years ago.

  
His eyes darted to the fridge again and didn’t let himself think as he opened the door. As he pulled out various vegetables, his phone rang again.

  
This time, he had no idea who it could be.

  
The setter dropped the bag of frozen corn on the counter and glanced down at his phone. Without another thought, he picked up.

  
“Hello?”

  
“Kageyama!” A familiar voice squealed over the phone. “Hey, hey, you want to play volleyball in the park?”

  
He groaned. “Seriously Hinata? You called me just to play volleyball with you?”

  
“Yes! C’mon, what’s wrong with that?”

  
“Maybe because you haven’t talked to me all summer,” he grumbled. It was true that the ginger hadn’t tried to talk to him for the past two months. School was starting in another two weeks, couldn’t he just wait until then?

  
“Hey, what are you doing?”

  
“None of your business,” he snapped and ripped open a bag of corn. The little yellow pieces bounced onto the counter and onto the tiles. “Cooking dinner and spilling corn everywhere apparently.”

  
“That’s doesn’t sound fun. But do you know what does sound fun? Playing volleyball. So how about it?”

  
Kageyama rubbed at his face. His urge to eat suddenly dissipated and he contempted on whether or not he should pick up the scattered pieces of corn.

  
“I’ll be there in twenty.”

  
“Yay!” Hinata cheered. “I’ll bring the volleyball! See you then!”

  
Kageyama tossed his phone onto the table, not even bothering to look if he cracked the screen. His sudden bit of anger confused him, but he didn’t think too deeply into it. He grabbed a handful of raw carrots and shoved them into his mouth.

  
Twenty calories was a good enough dinner for him.

 

 

 

 

  
When he saw Hinata, he didn’t expect quite the reaction. He looked at Kageyama brightly when he called his name but his face quickly morphed into another emotion he couldn’t quite read. He suddenly grabbed Kageyama’s wrist and pulled his arm outwards.

  
“Woah, you’re arms are so skinny!”

  
Kageyama yanked his arm back, mildly offended. “No they’re aren’t.”

  
“Yes,” Hinata tried to insist. “They weren’t that small when we went on summer break. Look,” Hinata extended his own arm. “You’re arms are almost as small as mine!”

  
Kageyama glanced down at his own arms and back at Hinata’s. Was his arms really that small? He didn’t think that his “limited eating” or whatever was actually showing like that. He noticed his lower stomach get smaller, but he didn’t notice that his arms and legs did too.

  
“Are we here to chat or play volleyball? C’mon dumbass, let’s play.”

  
Hinata glowed. “Okay!”

 

 

 

 

  
Kageyama tapped his fingers against his bed, listening to the quiet noises the sheets made when his fingers hit it. After nearly three nights of fitful sleep, he finally removed his clothes off his bed. He wanted to do so much more- clean up the counters in the kitchen, finally do the dishes, clean up his dirty floor. He simply didn’t have the effort to do so.

  
He wondered if this would affect his volleyball practices. The volleyball in his hands told him yes, it would. He ignored it and tosses the ball at his closet, watching as it bounced back with a loud squeaking noise. Why did he do that? It gave him a headache.

  
Maybe Hinata was right. Maybe he was getting too small. He didn’t even know how much he weighed, but it was probably less than his usual 160 pounds. His thoughts took him into the bathroom without permission and grabbed an electric scale from the bottom cabinet. Last time he weighed himself was two months ago when he went to the doctor. That was awkward. They kept asking why his parents weren’t there and he didn’t have a good enough answer.

  
He nearly stumbled off the scale at the number. 140? He lost twenty pounds? How?

  
Kageyama shook his head slightly and put the scale back. He couldn’t tell if he was proud of the number or scared or just didn’t care. Right now, he was feeling a mix of all three. He glanced down at his arms and felt the dying muscle there. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was pretty sure this would affect his volleyball performance. His muscles are starting to disappear quite quickly. That would be easy enough, right? Grab some weights and do some more pushups. Yeah, that was easy.

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t easy. He spent four days working out and gained back three pounds. He didn’t understand why he was angry about it. It was just a number, just a stupid fucking number-

   
“Hello, earth to Kageyama!” Hinata called. Right. He was practicing receives with Hinata in preparation for volleyball starting again. This time, there was no Daichi or Suga or Asahi to rely on. They would be second years and have to help the new first years get into the hang of things.

  
“What?”

  
“You’re spacing! And your stance sucks, bend your knees a little more.”

  
He gritted his teeth but followed what he said. “Shut up dumbass.” Hinata just stuck his tongue out and tossed the ball over to him. He connected, but the ball went haywire and ended up in a bush.

  
“Wow Bakeyama, someone’s rusty,” he teased. The setter nearly growled at him and set off to get the ball.

  
His knees and thighs were _killing_ him. They burned more intensely than he remembered and each bend caused a spike of pain to run up his legs. Maybe he did need to practice more. He’d admit that he practiced way less this summer compared to last summer. He practiced every few days, only for a half an hour long. He was used to playing everyday for hours, but his energy wasn’t there this summer. He didn’t feel like doing anything.

  
“Gonna have to cut this short Bakayama,” Hinata said and tossed his phone bag into his bag. “My little sister wants me.”

  
“You’re ending practice early because of your sister?” He scoffed.

  
“Yes! I haven’t seen her in nearly four days with her summer camp going on. She misses me,” he declares proudly. Kageyama just rolled his eyes.

  
He bit back a comment on how he hadn’t see his mother in over three weeks and how he hadn’t seen his father in nearly four years.

  
“Yeah okay, whatever. While you go and chat all day, I’ll be here practicing.”

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re still here?” A familiar voice asked incredulously. Kageyama glanced up with burning eyes. “It’s been almost four hours!”

  
“So?” He grumbled and cleared his throat. Was he getting sick? He couldn’t speak correctly and his throat burned. His eyes were burning to? He hoped it was just allergies. God, he hoped it was just allergies. He didn’t want to cry in front of this idiot.

  
“You should be home! Aren’t your parents worried? It’ll be dark soon.” God, maybe he was stupid. Hinata was lecturing him- Hinata of all people.

  
“It’s _fine_. While you're here let’s practice your spike and then I’ll go home.” He tossed the ball to Hinata, but he just grabbed the ball and held it, looking at Kageyama puzzlingly. “What?”

  
“Your eyes are red.”

  
“I know. Allergies.”

 

“You sure?”

  
“Of course dumbass. Now c’mon, let’s keep playing.”

  
“Kageyama I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

  
Kageyama groaned. “And why not?”

  
“You’re shaking.”

  
He glanced down at his arms. When did they start to shake? His mind's been a bit fuzzy for the last hour, but he should have noticed himself shaking. He shrugged and even his shoulders shook at the effort.

  
“It’s fine. Don’t you want to play?”

  
“Yeah but, it’s not even worth it if your not on your top game.”

  
Kageyama didn’t say anything and Hinata stood with the ball still in his hands. He twirled it around and the setter didn’t know what he should say. Finally after a moment of silence Hinata tossed the ball to him.

  
“Only for five minutes. Then you’re going home Bakayama.”

  
“Fine.”

 

 

 

 

  
They had played for half an hour and Kageyama was the one to stop. He couldn’t feel his legs anymore. There was a brief thought in his mind to talk to Hinata. Tell him how he was feeling empty from being alone in a empty house for an entire summer. He wanted to tell him how he started not eating habit escalated farther than he expected. He wanted to briefly spill everything. He wanted to tell him that volleyball, something that he always loved, was becoming a chore to him. And that scared him.

  
Kageyama stuffed his head farther into his pillow. He trusted Hinata- god, you could almost say he had a crush on him. But when it came to darker topics and feelings, he didn’t think Hinata would take him seriously.

  
He shouldn’t take him seriously. This’ll all pass soon. Maybe when his mom comes home next week, he’ll start to feel better.

  
Kageyama was getting border-line desperate. There wasn’t anything too serious happening, just him being mopey and tired. Sure, eating 500 to 700 calories a day probably wasn’t helping but whatever. At least he wasn’t throwing up. At least he wasn’t gaining anymore weight. He cut back his calories a little to make up for the volleyball training and it was going pretty well.

  
Maybe he should talk to Suga? Or even Daichi would be fine. Still, he didn’t know how to bring the situation up. Maybe they’ll notice that he’s acting off. Maybe they’ll try to help him.

  
Oh right.

They were gone.

 

 

 

 

  
It was actually Noya who noticed during the first practice. It was just after the practice game to test where the first years were at. Afterwards, they were doing receives and the newly third-year pulled him aside.

  
“Hey, Kageyama? Are you feeling sick dude? You look a little off.”

  
He shrugged. “A little tired I guess. I’ll be more rested for tomorrow.”

  
Noya grinned. “Ya better be,” he said and punched him in the arm not-so-gently. “You got to show off in front of your new kohais. Make a good impression like I did.”

  
Kageyama nearly snorted. “Yeah, I got it.”

  
“Good. Go and take a breather and be back in a couple minutes. We’re starting to practice spikes and we’ll need our setter.”

  
He nodded. “Alright.”

  
He couldn’t have missed Hinata’s concerned glance as he left even if he wanted to.

 

 

 

 

He was fine. Fine. Fine. Fine. He totally did not just puke up a chocolate eclair that Yamaguchi nearly stuffed down his throat. Nope. Totally didn’t just happen. Everything was fine. He didn’t just break his biggest rule or anything.

  
He’d promise himself that he would stop if he’d ever resort to throwing up. But how could he stop now? He’d felt more alive throwing up than he’d ever felt eating any food in the last couple months. Boom, there was nearly 500 calories down the drain. He could eat almost anything he wanted now instead of not eating anything today.

   
Kageyama wiped his mouth on a piece of toilet paper and flushed all the calories away. The worst part was that he did this during school, where anyone could have just walked in and heard him retching. That was another awkward encounter that he didn’t want to deal with. But he would be fine. This was a one time deal and would probably wouldn’t ever happen again any time soon.

 

 

 

 

 

When Hinata asked if he could come over, he couldn’t say no. The thought of having someone home with him made him feel warmer than he wanted to admit. His mom haven't been home in a record amount of time: a whole month. He hadn’t seen his mother since the middle of July. The empty lonely feeling nagged at his heart and when someone offered to fix it, he couldn’t say no. Not like he could say no to Hinata anyways. He’d find some way into making him admit defeat.

  
“Woah, your house is so big!” He gawked and darted his eyes around the room. Empty, more like it. His house was bigger than the average house, but there wasn’t any furniture to fill in the extra space. Everything was modern and he loved the minimal look, but it felt too cold. Everything was in black and white with shades of grey here and there.

  
“I guess. Do you anything to drink? Eat?” He hoped he wouldn’t say the latter of the options but knowing Hinata-

  
“I’m always hungry! What do you have?” Kageyama rolled his eyes. Of course he was hungry.

  
“Not much,” he muttered. It was true. The money that his mom gave him didn’t cover much grocery wise. Fifty dollars a week gave him his bare necessities and he almost always spent every dime of it. Still, there wasn’t much food for meals, nevermind snacks.

  
“There’s some granola bars on the counter or theirs watermelon in the fridge,” Kageyama said as he continued to looked through his refrigerator. “And more fruit really.”

  
“Can I have watermelon?” The ginger asked and he almost wanted to laugh. He could see his invisible tail wagging back and forth and his ears perking up. He was such a dog.

  
“Yeah sure.”

  
Hinata sat himself down at the bar in the kitchen. He’d never used the bar, or at least not since he was really little. He’d remember his parents chatting and groaning about work together, stuffing themselves with expensive fish and wine. He alone loved sushi and his dad would always buy some for him, even though his mom complained about it.

  
“Do you like watermelon?” Hinata asked with his mouth full and face already covered in juice.

  
He shrugged. “It’s good. I’ll eat it.”

  
Hinata hummed and took another bite of his slice. Kageyama grabbed himself his own piece and sat next to the ginger.

  
“Do you like food?” Hinata asked casually and the setter couldn’t help but tense.

  
“I guess.”

  
“Does it bother you? Y’know, food.” Another mouthful of watermelon. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." 

  
Kageyama took another bite himself, trying to buy time. Should he tell him? Should he be honest?

  
“Yeah, I guess.” He breathed through his nose and anxiously took another bite. Hinata nodded and he could see his throat move as he swallowed.

  
“Mhh, and that’s fine.”

  
Kageyama glanced at him. “Is it really fine?”

  
“No, but it’s something we can work on.”

  
_Something we can work on_.

  
  


 

 

 

  
Three days after his somewhat confession, Hinata sat down next to him during lunch as usual. Sometimes they would play volleyball because of Hinata’s insistence but today wasn’t one of those days. He sat down next to him and pulled out an extra large bento. Kageyama’s look said it all.

  
“Try to work with me here, okay?” Hinata said with a small smile on his face. It was sweet, but the bento worried him. What did he have in mind?

  
He opened the bento and inside was a complete mix of lunch foods. Mini sandwiches, crackers, carrots, apple slices, cheese, cookies and other foods were arranged so nicely. There was no way he had made it look this nice. Usually his bentos were a mix of messy protein snacks and cookies, but not today.

  
“Work with you?” He echoed dumbly.

  
“Yes. Now what do you want to eat?”

  
_None of it_ , he wanted to argue. He never ate lunch, even before this… situational thing happened. He didn’t want to start now. He unconsciously wrinkled his nose but picked up an apple slice anyways. Hinata didn’t watch him slowly munch away on the slice and he was grateful. When he finished, Hinata peeked over at him and grinned.

  
“Congrats, you ate something.”

  
“Don’t patronize me,” he grumbled and picked up another slice. Hinata would probably harass him if he just stopped there.

  
“I’m not. I’m being honest.” Hinata picked up a cookie and shoved it into his mouth. “That’s progress,” he mumbled with his mouth full.

  
Kageyama glanced at him. “Why are you doing this?”

  
“Because your my setter,” he said as if it was obvious. “Plus you look too tired. It’s bugging me to be honest. You need more energy.”

  
Kageyama let that sink in.

 

 

 

 

Hinata helped him without being too blunt about the issue. He was grateful. He wouldn’t know what he would do if Hinata referenced it as an eating disorder or anorexia. He hated those labels. He hated labels in general.

  
Although it was helping with his weight as he had gained two pounds this week, it wasn’t helping his mental state. He still couldn’t dissociate food with being bad. He couldn’t think of good thoughts when he was shoving pieces of fruit into his mouth.

  
He finally snapped a week later during lunch. He had nibbled on a carrot but he wasn’t up for doing much more. Hinata usually didn’t push him. He gave little encouragement statements and left him alone if he decided not to eat. But today wasn’t those days. 

  
“Do you think you can try one of these?” Hinata held up a knock-off brand chewy cookie. For the past week, Hinata had brought them and either they were untouched or Hinata ate them.

  
Kageyama shook his head. “I’ll eat another carrot if you want?”

  
“But I want you to try a cookie instead,” Hinata tried to insist. He didn’t want to make Hinata sad but the thought of eating those 95 calories made his heart want to crumble. He unconsciously drummed his fingers against his thigh.

  
“I don’t think I can,” he managed to speak.

  
“C’mon, just one. If you eat it, I’ll leave you alone for the rest of today.”

  
Kageyama peered down at his hand at the offered cookie. He shook his head again. “I can’t,” his voice let out a squeak. He bit his lip.

  
“Please?”

  
Kageyama sighed and dug his nails into his thighs and if he was wearing shorts, they would surely leave indents in his legs. “Fine.”

  
Hinata smiled. “Thank you.” He leaned over a pressed a quick peck on the corner of his mouth.

  
His cheeks bloomed in color. If he got a kiss for every time he ate a cookie, he thinks he could eat over a dozen. 

 


	10. We're Stranded And I Might Be In Love (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima, Kuroo, Hinata and Kageyama plan a trip to Philippines for the week but things go horribly wrong when their helicopter crashes on a deserted island. Meanwhile, the four are trying to survive and feelings get added in the mix.  
> Part 2 coming out this weekend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just learned that helicopters can only fly for 2 hours oops. Just ignore that logic. (Wow also excuse the sexual tension, that was unintentional)  
> Places I wrote this chapter: 10,000 ft above ground in a plane, in a hotel, in line at Disney, in a car, in a gas station, in a boat and finished writing this in the plane. This took me exactly a week to write haha  
> Oh god this is so long I'm so sorry

It all started a week ago when Hinata and Kuroo had schemed a plan to bring the four of them on a trip to the Philippines. Tsukishima hesitatingly agreed, and Kageyama was all for the volleyball game they were going to see and nothing else.

 

The helicopter ride was ridiculous. Hinata wouldn’t shut up like usual and Kageyama kept arguing with Kuroo. Speaking of Kuroo, he wouldn’t stop harassing him the entire time. Everything was going fairly well otherwise. That is, until he heard the helicopter start to beep loudly. When he heard the panicked yell from the pilot, he was the first one to shout.

 

Tsukishima thought that was it- his life was over. He never got to do so many things with his life and the regret hit him like a truck. Kuroo has grabbed his wrist and they stared at each other with panicked eyes. His heart was beating faster than he thought was physically possible. Panic settled in quickly than he could imagine. 

 

“Oh my god oh my god,” Kuroo cried. Tsukishima just stared at him, being unable to speak himself. Hinata currently had a death-grip on Kageyama and he was crying. Kageyama stared ahead, his eyes as wide as possible. 

 

The pilot was trying to calm everyone down, saying that it was only an emergency landing but even Tsukishima could hear the panic in his voice.

 

He tried to calm himself down, but with Kuroo clinging to his arm, it was nearly impossible. He winced as the plane dove down another couple hundred feet. His heart sunk down to his feet. 

 

“Oh my god we’re gonna die,” Kageyama cried next to him. Tsukishima grabbed at his arm and gripped his hand.

 

“We’re going to be fine!” He tried to reason with everyone- and himself. The plane dove down again and he could hear the pilot screaming in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut, finally allowing himself to scream.

 

* * *

 

When he had opened his eyes, it was Kageyama who was pulling on his arm. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced outside to see… trees?

 

“Oh god,” Kageyama groaned for the uptenth time that day. He had his eyes dead set on the pilot, who looked knocked cold or-

 

“The pilot’s dead.”

 

Tsukki glanced at Hinata who was still clinging to Kageyama. The two were shaking in front of him and Kuroo, in between the two front seats. The ex-volleyball captain had his hands covering his eyes.

 

“Where are we?” He couldn’t help but ask and Kageyama sighed.

 

“Good question. C’mon, let’s see where we are,” he explained as he awkwardly rubbed Hinata’s shoulders. The ginger didn’t seem to mind as he whined when the setter pulled away.

 

Tsukishima glanced at Kuroo who was still staring out the window in a daze. His eyes were glossy and glassy, their usual shine gone. 

 

“We’re leaving, let’s go Kuroo.”

 

“Where?” Kuroo mumbled and stared blankly out the window. His eyes were unfocused and his mouth was open a little. Was he in shock?

 

“How about you and Hinata scout out nearby? Maybe there's someone else near us." 

 

Tsukishima didn’t want to drag Kuroo off the plane. He had a feeling the older male wouldn't move for a while. He watched as the duo left with Hinata hot on Kageyama’s heels. He peered over and shook the black-haired male’s shoulder.

 

“Kuroo? You with me?”

 

He gave him another blank stare but nodded. He briefly closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again. 

 

“Yeah, I think I’m good.”

 

Tsukishima nodded and slowly eased his way out of his seat. Nobody else had been on the helicopter. Kuroo’s dad’s friend had owned it and offered to take them for a ride- a five hour ride to be exact. It was rather cramped with only six seats, but the five of them had managed the trip. There was the two seats in the front and four in the back, almost like a car. 

 

He opened several cabinets in the back, hoping to find something useful. They had no idea where they were and a small feeling a panic was starting to ease its way into his mind. 

 

“Are you sure your alright?” Tsukishima asked cautiously as Kuroo sat himself down in the back row seats.

 

“Yeah,” he hummed. “Just...shaken up.”

 

Tsukishima nodded, his face unreadable to Kuroo. “We all are.” He shuffled through more useless papers. He didn’t know what to say. He was average with speaking at best, but when it came to emotions, he didn’t know how to address them. Should he be blunt? Should he not even mention it?

 

“Finding anything?” Kuroo asked before he could think any longer.

 

“Nope.” He tossed another handful of papers behind him. “This sucks.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Tsukishima had finally taken out something useful- a map. Suddenly, a thought can to Kuroo. 

 

“Hey, is your phone working?”

 

Tsukishima pulled his phone and peered down at it. His home screen flashed and he shook his head, inwardly groaning.

 

“No, of course not.”

 

Just then Hinata and Kageyama jumped into the front seat, effectively scaring the shit out of Tsukishima.

 

“Ah! God you idiots, you scared me!” Kuroo cried and clutched his heart.

 

“Uhh,” Kageyama interrupted him before he could lecture him any more. “We have a problem.”

 

“What is it now?” Tsukishima groaned.

 

“There’s nothing here,” Hinata piped up and swung his arms around, as if he was trying to elaborate more in some kind of sign language.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“There’s seriously nothing here. No houses, no people, no things. There’s some trees and caves, but that’s about it.”

 

Kuroo buried his head in his hands. “Seriously?” He pulled out his phone and shook it around.

 

“This doesn’t work either.”

 

“Uhhhhh, this is a problem.”

 

Tsukishima stood up and grabbed the map from off the floor. “At least we know where we are,” he said and pointed towards the labeled islands on the map.

 

“What’s the name of it?” Hinata peered over.

 

“Undiscovered islands.”

 

Both Kuroo and Kageyama groaned in unison.

 

“Okay, okay, let’s think about this,” Kageyama tried to reason. “We’re here and we got a helicopter so there’s something that we have to do.” He rummaged around the front of the plane, opening compartments and trying to not press any bottles.

 

“Anyone watch any survivor shows?” Hinata asked half-jokingly and Tsukishima shrugged.

 

“Probably. But I have common sense so that’s all we need,” he grumbled and tossed the map onto the back seat. “We’re in the middle of ocean so that fucking sucks. Not much clean water here.”

 

Hinata joined Kageyama in the front of the helicopter. “There’s got to be some kind of radio or something, especially if we were planning to go all the way to the Philippines.”

 

“How much gas does this thing have?” Tsukishima asked and continued to look around.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Kuroo said. “I don’t trust any of us to pilot a plane for three hours.”

 

“Tsukishima could do it,” Hinata piped up hopefully.

 

“No,” Kuroo and Tsukishima said in unison. Tsukishima glared at him.

 

“Sorry blonde but even you of all people are too anxious to fly a plane for the first time."

 

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t want to anyways. Too much work.”

 

Kuroo gave him a Classic Kuroo grin. The usual playful light in his eyes was slowly returning. “Sorry babe.”

 

He let Kuroo screw up his hair, tangling his fingers through it. He knew that Hinata and Kageyama were used to Kuroo’s affectionate gestures towards him. Just like he was used to their sappy declarations of love.

 

He and Kuroo started dating at the end of Tsukki's first year, just two weeks before Hinata and Kageyama. The two couples often double dated and Tsukishima appreciated the live entertainment. Still, he tended to get flustered when his boyfriend decided to kiss him or play with his hair.

 

Tsukishima grabbed a can of soup from the back compartment. “Found dinner,” he grumbled and the can of food joined the map on the seat.

 

“Speaking of dinner, I’m starving,” Hinata whined. Tsukishima threw the can at him.

 

“Oww, do you mind?” He groaned.

 

“C’mon, is that it for food?” Kuroo insisted and joined him back on the floor.

 

“I think so.” He ignored the small kiss Kuroo planted on his hand. He often did. 

 

“We need to see if we can eat anything on the island.” Tsukishima flicked his boyfriend on the forehead.

 

“Hey stop flirting and start looking!” Kageyama called and Kuroo just grinned at him.

 

“Jealous? I can flirt with you if you want.” Kageyama glared at him but his cheeks were already dusted pink.

 

“Idiot.” He shook his head and continued to look through the front compartments. It was fun to tease Hinata, but Kageyama was especially fun to tease. He was always biting back a response to whatever came out of Kuroo’s mouth.

 

Tsukki tried to hid his own smile. 

 

* * *

 

“Okay, now what?” Hinata asked as they scrambled off the helicopter. They still hadn’t found a radio but they had a couple cans of food, a lot of burning paper and a pair of scissors. There was also various levels of water left in their bottles from the trip. They had a various level of junk too, almost all of the spare parts and gadgets being unable to aid them. 

 

“Water? Or maybe shelter?” Kageyama offered.

 

“Both. Both sounds good.”

 

“Shelter? What kind of shelter can we find out here?” Tsukishima grumbled as Kuroo helped him down. “The helicopter will do just fine.”

 

“But it’s cramped,” Hinata whined as they started to look around.

 

“You can sleep in the trees if you want,” Kuroo offered. “Become a true bird.”

 

Hinata pouted, sending a small glare at him. Kageyama rubbed at his neck and the older of the two shivered.

 

“Your hands are freezing!”

 

“No, your neck is just sensitive,” Kageyama tried to argue.

 

“Heh, I bet your neck is sensitive-“

 

“Kuroo!” The other three yelled at him and he raised his hands, laughing.

 

“Sorry, sorry. I had too.” Tsukishima was just glad he was keeping it PG so far. 

 

“Well keep yourself busy and collect some sticks. We’ll need a fire and the sticks need to be dry.” Tsukishima shoved a stick into his hands.

 

“Fine Tsukki,” Kuroo groaned.

 

“Hah, Tsukishima is keeping you in line Kuroo,” Hinata teased. “You need it.”

 

The black haired male scooped up another handful of sticks. “Look who's talking shrimp. Only Kageyama is willing to keep you in line.”

 

“Such a meanie, Kuroo,” Hinata pouted and Kuroo pat his head.

 

“Aw, sorry Shrimpy.” He kissed his forehead and Kageyama glared at him immediately. 

 

“Hey.” Kageyama warned him, the serious tone sprouting out. “Watch it.”

 

“Don’t like to share?” Kuroo asked half-jokingly as he removed his hand away from Hinata.

 

“Only if it’s mutual.” Hinata handed his boyfriend a handful of sticks he gathered. Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Kageyama.

 

“Oh? What do you mean?”

 

“I mean,” he hesitated and looked away. “I’m willing to share if you are.”

 

“Oh? Want a taste of Tsukki?”

 

Kageyama nearly gagged. “Don’t put it that way, weirdo. And it’s only fair.”

 

“Hey, we’re standing right here you know,” Hinata spoke up. He had his arms crossed and his mouth formed into a playful pout. 

 

“If you want to discuss relationship shit, now is not the time.” Tsukishima pointed outwards. “I think I see a river.”

 

“Stingy. I mean if we’re deserted on an island, why not address our relationships?” Kuroo ruffled his hair. “But don't worry, y’know I still love you babe.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tsukishima grumbled, ignoring him again. “How can we carry this stuff?”

 

Hinata raised his hand. “A bucket?”

 

“Where can we get a bucket dumbass?” Kageyama gave him a shove.

 

“Uhhh, make one?”

 

The four stared down at the fast running river. “Ah! I know!” Hinata squeaked and pulled on Tsukishima’s sleeve. “The seashells on the beach! We can put water in them!”

 

“Huh, that’s actually a pretty good idea shrimp. How about you and me go get some?” Kuroo smiled.

 

“No, Tsukishima can go with him. I don’t trust you with him.”

 

Tsukishima grumbled, “can people let me have my own opinions?”

 

“Fine, fine. Tsukki baby, can you go with him?” Kuroo kissed him on the cheek. “You can have your own opinions once you come back.”

 

“Asshole.” He turned towards Hinata. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

  
Kageyama didn’t hate Kuroo. Despite what it seemed like, he didn’t hate him or even dislike him. He considered him a good friend actually. Sometimes he just didn’t like him flirting with Hinata when he was his. Well, he was nobody’s but if he belonged to anyone it would be Kageyama.

 

He wasn’t necessary against sharing Hinata with Kuroo- if Hinata was okay with it of course. Having poly relationship wasn’t something he ever thought of, but he thinks he could try it.

 

Kageyama shook his head. Now wasn’t the time. He needed to focus on getting off this island, not if Kuroo was flirting with him or Hinata or whoever else.

 

“Got something on your mind?” Kuroo asked and glanced over at him, setting down all the sticks onto the bank of the river.

 

Kageyama crouched down and placed his hand in the water. “Not really. Wondering when the hell we’ll be out of here.”

 

Kuroo crouched down next to him. “Hopefully soon. Don’t worry about it too much, leave the worrying to me Kags,” he said warmly.

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

Kuroo just glanced at him.

 

They sat in a short silence. You could hear the birds chirp and the bugs hum quietly in the background. The university student let out a small sigh, nearly choking on a bug near his mouth. 

 

“You know I just messing with you and Hinata. I don’t mean to steal him from you or anything.”

 

Kageyama flicked some water in his direction. “I know. I don’t care.”

 

“You care,” Kuroo insists.

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

“It’s hard not care. If you were being sweet to Tsukki it would be hard for me not to care. It’s only natural.”

 

Kageyama shrugs. “Yeah.” He sweeps his gaze across the water.

 

“Hinata is cute though, don’t you think? I love Tsukki but he has a totally different personality than him. It’s nice to talk to someone less… tense.”

 

Kageyama glanced at him. “Does he still act like that around you? Even alone?”

 

“I mean,” Kuroo drags his hands through the water again, “he’s getting better. He can talk to me more openly but it’s still not quite the same. That’s okay though, it’s Tsukki.”

 

“Maybe he needs someone else to talk to. No offense but you can be really blunt,” said Kageyama. “It can be intimidating.”

 

“Do you find me intimidating, Kageyama?” The two locked eyes and Kageyama was first to look away. He shrugged.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love Tsukki with everything I got. I couldn’t get sick of him and his saltiness.” He laughed. 

 

Kageyama snorted. “Yeah, I know.”

 

Kuroo hummed.

 

* * *

  
“Okay, I think we really got this,” Hinata said and placed another shell full of water over the fire. It has been Tsukishima to figure out how to heat up the sticks and make a fire. It was now Hinata’s job to shove paper in the fire and replace the shells of water. Tsukishima sat next to Kuroo and helped organize the gathered food from the island.

 

“I’m surprised we aren’t already dead,” Tsukki spoke and took a bite out of a coconut.

 

“Glad to see someone is feeling positive,” Kuroo piped up and bit into Tsukki’s coconut. Tsukishima barley bat a lash. 

 

“That’s what I’m here for.”

 

Hinata glanced up at the sky. “It’s going to be getting dark soon. I wish I knew the time.” He snuggles up closer to Kageyama, who had his arms wrapped around him.

 

“Probably 5, maybe 6 I would guess.” Tsukishima said and looked up at the sky. The sun was almost setting in the west.

 

“Should we tell stories? I feel like we’re camping- sitting on logs by the fire,” the ginger thought aloud.

 

“Yeah like what stories?” Kuroo piped up, his mouth full of coconut. “I know like everything about you guys.”

 

“Oh really?” Kageyama added more paper to the fire.

 

“Really.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like you really want to kiss me right now.”

 

Hinata glanced up at his boyfriend and Tsukki looked wide-eyed at his own. Kuroo was pushing Kageyama today; farther than usual. They usually teased each other and had an almost rivalry going on, but he really pushing the teasing today.

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

Kuroo smirks. “Your eyes.”

 

Kageyama glared at him but his blush was obvious. The pink color was reaching his ears already.

 

“Does Hinata have a problem with that?” Tsukishima spoke up from next to Kuroo.

 

Kageyama glanced down at his ginger boyfriend and he glanced back up at him. They locked eyes and Kageyama kissed his forehead.

 

“No, Kageyama can kiss whoever he wants.”

 

Kageyama played with his hair, eyes wide. “Do you really mean that?”

 

Hinata smiled up at him. “As long as you know that I’m yours and you're mine, it’s okay.” Hinata snuggles into his chest. “I know I’m too irresistible to leave.”

 

Tsukishima snorted and Kuroo chuckled next to him.

 

“I’m still not letting you kiss me,” Kageyama said stubbornly.

 

“Even though you want me to.”

 

“How about I kiss Tsukki and we call this a draw?” Hinata proposed. Everyone looked at him.

 

“Y-you know, to make things even! It’s only fair!”

 

Tsukishima let out a quiet laugh. “Wow, someone’s being bold. C’mon and sit over over here then, _Shoyou_.”

 

Hinata huffed but obliged to the blond. He and Kuroo swapped seats and Hinata let out a squeak when Tsukishima pulled him into his lap. When Kuroo tried to wrap his arms around Kageyama, he swatted him away. That was unsurprising. 

 

“T-this is weird,” Hinata announced and picked up a handful of berries next to him. Tsukki held him close to his chest as the shorter male slowly relaxed in his grasp.

 

“Tell me about it,” Kageyama grumbled. Although Kuroo’s arms weren’t wrapped around him, they were still practically on top of each other.

 

“Shouldn’t we be getting more water and sticks?” Tsukishima piped up.

 

“Probably,” Kuroo answers. “But let’s just wait a couple minutes.”

 

Hinata huffed and squirmed, trying to get comfortable. Tsukishima let him bury his head in his chest and sent Kageyama a smirk. It held no viciousness, just a bit of teasing. Once he got too aggressive or borderline mean, Tsukishima knew he would stop himself before it got too far. He didn't really want to offend Kageyama, at least not seriously. 

Kageyama was more sensitive than he looked.


	11. We're Stranded And I Might Be In Love (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd (and final) part to this stranded!AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part to this two-shot! I actually might add a bonus to this about how Tsukki hurt his leg, but this is it for now! Also in a real poly relationship, it should be heavily discussed about boundaries and communication so everyone feels okay about it. But since this is fiction, I'm writing about slowly transforming two couples into one poly relationship. The method used here probably isn't the best seeing as Kuroo kinda just tasks what he wants but y'know. Its Kuroo.

Sleeping in a cramped helicopter proved to be more difficult than Tsukishima originally thought. At first Kuroo offered to sleep with Hinata and Kageyama in the back, but the couple quickly rejected the idea. In the end, Kageyama had snuggled down next to Tsukki, glaring at him the entire time. Hinata literally slept on top of the two of them and Tsukishima couldn’t help but complain about the stifling heat.

 

Kuroo complained nearly the entire night that Tsukki wasn’t sleeping with him. Then again, he was glad he was sleeping with the other two. Tsukishima had never slept with Kuroo- literally and _literally_. They had been dating for nearly six months and they still hadn’t slept over for the night. Tsukki didn’t want tonight to be the first time.

 

The thing that was the worst- morning. Tsukishima had openly his eyes to have a chest pressed up against his face.

 

“Go to hell,” was the first thing Tsukishima muttered that morning.

 

Kageyama gave him a shove and he knocked into Hinata. He would have been sent flying if Kuroo wasn’t there to catch him. Hinata muttered a thanks and scrambled down out of his grip.

 

“Wow didn’t think you were a snuggler,” Kageyama teased mockingly.

 

“Yeah, didn’t think you were either,” Hinata piped up. He brushed the dirt off his pants.

 

“Shut up,” Kageyama grumbled and Kuroo popped his head up from the front seat.

 

“Ready for today?”

 

“Ready as I’ve ever be.” Tsukishima was the first to leave the helicopter.

 

“How many more days until someone finds us?” Hinata asks, trailing behind Tsukki.

 

“Soon probably.” He crouched down and readjusted the pile of sticks, hoping to start another fire.

 

“But what if nobody finds us?”

 

Tsukishima shrugged and rubbed two sticks harder together. “That’s it then. We would probably survive a few weeks and then die from a bear.”

 

“Tsukki!” Hinata whined. “Don’t say it like that!”

 

“You asked.”

 

Hinata went to speak again but hesitated, his mouth twisting into a frown. Tsukishima settled the burning stick on top of the others and watched as the fire gradually spread.

 

“Something wrong?” Tsukishima glanced over at Hinata who was fidgeting with his fingers and tangling them together.

 

“I- uhh…” Hinata glanced at the ground. “Can I sit in your lap again?” The second year squeaked, voice barely coherent.

 

Tsukki looked at him, eyes widening a little in surprise. He quickly narrowed them.

 

“Fine, but don’t be too annoying.” Hinata nodded and slowly edged closer to him, the glint of fear in his eyes. 

 

“I don’t bite. Usually,” Tsukki grinned. Hinata rolled his eyes at him but climbed into his lap nonetheless. Tsukishima loosely held his arms around him.

 

“You’ll have to keep the fire going.” Hinata nodded.

 

“Are you doing this to annoy Kageyama?” Tsukishima asked as Hinata threw some more leaves and paper onto the fire.

 

Hinata looked down. “No,” he admitted. Tsukishima hummed in response.

 

“Just wanted to sit in my lap?” Tsukishima teased, but curiosity seeped into his voice. Hinata just shrugged, his cheeks pink.

 

“Well well, what is this?” Kuroo’s voice called as he and Kageyama came over to him with handfuls of fruits. “Snuggling by the fire, eh?”

 

“Problem?” Tsukishima challenged. Kageyama just blinked at him and Kuroo chuckled.

 

“No problems here.” Kuroo strolled over to them and sat down next to Tsukishima. Kageyama followed after him, watching the two closely.

 

“Hey, this isn’t so bad is this?” Kuroo said and shoved a handful of blueberries in his mouth. "Being stranded." 

 

The other three grumbled and muttered under their breaths.

 

“Ugh, you guys are no fun!”

 

 

 

 

 

It took until day three of being stranded for someone to find them. Kageyama and Hinata has been sitting by the fire, trying to fill up their water bottles. Tsukishima and Kuroo were trying to eat the fish they clumsily managed to catch earlier.

 

“Hey, this is not too bad!” Kuroo exclaimed with a mouthful of fish.

 

“I’ve tasted better.” Tsukishima picked up another handful of fish and plucked a piece into his mouth. He wished he had a fork. 

 

“Shut up and eat your fish.” Kuroo said and Kageyama snorted. Suddenly, he had snapped his head up at the sky and jumped to his feet.

 

“What?” Kageyama demanded first and jumped to his own feet.

 

“I think I hear something!”

 

“A good or bad something?” Hinata asked hesitantly. Tsukishima joined Kuroo on his feet at the noise. It was a soft hum, but it was gradually getting louder and louder.

  
  
“I hear it too!” Kageyama shouted and pointed towards the sky. “Look! Look, a plane!”

 

“It’s coming over here! Wave your arms around and maybe they can see us!” Kuroo shouted as the noise grew louder.

 

“Hey! Over here!” Hinata screeched and flung his arms around wildly.

 

“They can’t hear you dumbass!” Kageyama shouted back at him. Hinata elbowed him in the ribs. The plane looked like a small private one and even Tsukishima sighed in relief when it came closer.

 

They were saved. Hopefully. 

 

 

 

 

 

Although it had only been three days and two nights, everyone was already panicking about them. When the plane brought them to the closest airport, Hinata’s mother nearly squeezed the living daylights out of her son and his boyfriend.

 

“Oh my goodness!” The women had cried and kissed her child on his head. “I thought maybe you were ignoring my texts or something silly like that. I never expected you to be on an deserted island. My poor baby!” She hugged him tightly and even Tsukishima and Kuroo.

 

“I’m fine! We’re all fine so no need to be so sappy!” Hinata whined.

 

“Oh your leg! Are you okay?!” She squeaked, staring at Tsukki’s ankle. He had fallen on the second day and refused to tell anyone until he nearly couldn’t walk.

 

“Oh yeah. Everyone’s fine besides that,” Hinata admitted.

 

Tsukishima shook his head. “No, I’m fine. Some ice at home will make the swelling go away.”

 

“No, no. You can’t wait until then! We have a 5 hour flight ahead of us,” Shoyou-San insisted. “How about I get you guys a hotel for the night and you can rest there. We can head back to Tokyo in the morning.” 

 

“Is that really okay?” Kuroo asked quietly. 

 

“Of course! I’ll get you guys your own room and everything. Let me just book two rooms for the night and we’ll be all set.”

 

Before anyone could argue, she already had a phone pulled up and was speaking broken English into it. Kuroo chuckled to himself and kissed Tsukki’s cheek.

 

“ Guess you'll sleeping with me.”

  
Tsukishima groaned.

 

 

 

 

 

Actually, Tsukishima thought later on, it got even better. They had been all out of two queen-styled bedrooms and it was either bunk beds or a king-sized bed. Hinata and Kuroo has chosen the king bed before the other two could argue.

 

He’d have to say that he enjoyed sleeping in an actual bed instead of lumped together in the back of a helicopter, even if he still had to share it with three idiots.

 

The four had wondered around the hotel for nearly two hours, Hinata pointing things out excitedly at every new thing he saw. The hotel was pretty small and was located in practically the middle of nowhere. Thankfully they an arcade to keep themselves busy. Plus, they were to charge their phones finally. 

 

After getting a bite to eat at a bakery next door, the sun was already starting to go down. The four plus Hinata's mother finished up their desserts and Kageyama and Kuroo finished up a finally round of racing back at the hotel. Kageyama had won. 

 

Kuroo accused Kags of cheating the entire trip back up to their room. He only shut up when Tsukki gave him a kiss- followed by a slap to the face. He pouted and grumbled under his breath but ultimately shut up. After that, the walk to their room was mostly silent. 

 

Kageyama was the first one to get into bed, sitting himself on the edge of the bed. As Tsukishima adjusted the alarm clock to 8am, Hinata crawled into bed next to his boyfriend. The way they snuggled up close to each other made it obvious that they'd done this many times before. Tsukishima almost didn't want to interrupt there moment but he slide into bed nonetheless. He gave himself a little distance between the two, but he didn't argue when Hinata pulled him closer. 

 

Kuroo didn't crawl in right away. He was currently sitting down at the desk, a leftover water from dinner in his hands. He watched warmly as the three curled up against one another. Hinata had even nuzzled Tsukki's shoulder and Kageyama had to hold back a laugh. The blonde merly brushed his fingers through his ginger hair quickly, muttering about Hinata being an idiot.  

 

Smiling to himself, Kuroo climbed in and curled up next to Tsukishima and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Before he could finish his joke about having a foursome, Tsukki hit him in the forehead. The oldest one of the them let out a dramatic whimper and Tsukki pat his cheek affectionately as an apology.   

 

As they started to drift off to sleep, Tsukishima peered up at the white ceiling. They had a big day tomorrow- going back home to people who were beginning to think they'd been kidnapped and also hiding away in their rooms for the rest of summer break. He figured none of them would want to travel on a plane again for a long time, nevermind this week. 

 

He shifted and almost nervously glanced at Kuroo, hoping he hadn't disturbed his sleep. 

 

Tsukishima thought Kuroo was loud, obnoxious, perverted and a bunch of other bad things. Still, he loved him and his sharp tongue. He had someone to rival his own level of snarky humor but also keep him in line. They balanced each other out well, he thought. 

 

Tsukishima knew that Hinata was loud and obnoxious too. He was annoying and always running his mouth, but sometimes something sweet and endearing would come out of it. Tsukki would watch in amazement at how he handled Kageyama and how he would say the rights things to calm him down. 

 

Kageyama wasn’t quite loud or annoying for the most part. He was grumpy and idiotic- honestly borderline stupid at times. Still, it was endearing and sweet, just like Hinata. There was a certain charm to Kageyama, a certain kind of honestly and loyalty that made him different from everyone else.

 

Tsukishima was able to love Kuroo, so why not Hinata and Kageyama? Sure they were different, but he could see himself loving them as well. It was be fairly easily with Hinata, seeing how affectionate he was with him already. Kageyama might be a bit harder, but certainly not impossible. The setter hid himself behind harsh words and how he acted with Hinata was contradicting to that. He could argue that Kageyama was even more affectionate than Hinata, although a lot of it came down to his possessiveness. He briefly wondered what it would be like if Kags possessive toward him.  

 

He held Hinata closer to him. Yeah, he could see himself like this in the future: holding Hinata and teasing Kags. 

 

Tsukishima turned some more so his back was to Kuroo more. He let his previously censored thoughts run wild with what if questions and future scenarios. One thing that struck him as he laid their next to the three- names. Maybe he should start calling them by their first names? He used Kuroo's first name on occasion, usually to flirt or tease him. Sometimes he even used it like a reward system and would use it when Kuroo did a good job or pleased him. 

 

He tried the names on his lips. His mouth moved around the name Tetsurou, only a small breath of sound came from his lips. Shoyou was also fairly easy to say as he heard Kags say it on multiple occasions before. 

 

"Tobio," he whispered quietly but it was too loud to his ears. His heart leaped out of his chest when Kageyama shifted. He was flat on his back, although his face was turned towards him. Blue eyes slowly opened and he sat himself up a little.   

 

He quickly tried to think of some excuse but he stopped himself as Kageyama carefully leaned over Hinata. His eyes widen agonist his will as soft lips connected with his. A thousand words were exchanged in the short, five second kiss. Kageyama- no, Tobio- placed his forehead on his neck. 

 

"Kei," he murmured softly. Tsukki froze, not used to such a soft voice saying his name. As Tobio pulled away, he locked eyes with him and his mouth upturned into what he could only call an endearing smile. He slowly- careful not disturb Hinata- eased his way back to his own space and turned his head so Tsukishima couldn't see his face. 

 

He knows the setter would gladly tease him on his breathlessness and his bright pink cheeks. He had one more thought before his eyes closed. 

 

Oh my god. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://strawpoll.com/1xas77wa  
> I've complied requests, new ideas and old ideas for chapters. Vote if you want a specific chapter!


	12. Kuroo, Kageyama, Cats and Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo visits his local animal shelter for his uni paper and ends up making two new friends

Kuroo had wandered into his local animal shelter with a goal in mind. His college professor had assigned an environmental project and he had quickly choose the animal shelter option before even thinking too much about it. He didn’t even want to think about the other options: effects of plastic on the environment, statistics on the sizes of fish and a bunch of other boring, useless stuff. He didn’t understand why he had to take an environmental class if he was going into astronomy. Sure, pollution really did affect the sky and the stars but the number of times astronomy was mentioned in his class was zilch. He made sure to remind his counselor of this every time he complained about the class to her.

  
As Kuroo walked in the door, he had to remind himself that he only had a few months left of these basic classes before he really got to the good stuff. Still, this assignment wasn’t too bad. He got to play with cats and dogs and learn a bit about them. He’s got most of the hard statistics and mathy stuff out of the way so far and now he just had to investigate different shelters.

  
This one so far looked pretty nice visually. When he walked in, he was greeted with a long, open hallway with different rooms connected to it. All the rooms had large windows so you could see inside and there were even free-roaming cat rooms with older cats lazing about.

  
“What can I do for you?” a female voice caught his attention. He turned a little and noticed he walked directly by the middle aged women standing by the front door.

  
“I’m uh, just looking around.”

  
She pulled a pamphlet out of her pocket. “Are you one of those college kids doing research projects? A bunch of them have already come to talk to me,” she explained and Kuroo took the offered pamphlet.

  
“Thanks,” he said and skimmed through the different sections.

  
“There’s some basic information in here plus profiles on some of our older kitties who have been here a while. If you have any questions, make sure to ask any of our staff. Hinata especially will talk your ear off on dogs if you need any information on them,” she smiled.

  
“Alright, I’ll take that into consideration. Thank you,” Kuroo bowed slightly and delved deeper into the shelter.

  
There was a various amount of different animals, but the cats seemed to be the focus here. He saw way more rooms for cats than birds, mice and other small pets. He snuck into one of the cat rooms.

  
A cat meowed at him as he entered and he stared down at the tabby fluff ball. Kuroo crouched down and scratched behind his ears.

  
“That’s Smoky, isn’t he cute?” A quiet voice spoke next to him and he nearly jumped. He whipped his head up to see a young male with black-blonde hair who stood a couple inches shorter than him.

  
“Yeah,” he uttered and watched the tabby saulter away with it’s tail swishing back and forth. He gave the room another look over. There must have been at least ten cats, maybe even twenty. Most of them were hiding away in cat trees and play house things. There was only three cats wandering about: Smoky, another bigger tabby cat and a russian blue. He watched the blue-grey cat wander in circles, sniffing as it went.

  
“Is that one okay?” He couldn’t help but ask and pointed to the seemingly lost cat.

  
“Blind,” the faux blonde answered quietly. “She’s old. Addie’s going on year 13.”

  
He glanced at the cat. “Shame. She’s pretty.”

  
The blonde nodded and slowly walked over to the blind cat. He held out his hand and after a few seconds, the lithe cat sniffed his hand. She let him pet her and she purred softly.

  
“She’s pretty, but nobody wants a blind, old cat,” he muttered honestly. 

  
“Probably a good thing,” someone said behind him. “She’ll have better care here than probably anywhere else.” The stranger walked forward and he quickly read “Kageyama” off of his name tag.

  
The blonde- no, Kenma- nodded towards Kageyama, in what he would guess was a silent greeting.

  
“Are looking for a cat? All the cats here are over five years old and they’re generally more laid back than your younger cats. Great choice if you’ve never owned one before," Kageyama said with practiced ease. 

  
Kuroo shook his head. “No, actually. I’m doing a research paper and it involves shelters and how they take care of the animals. I’m curious to know how you organize the cats?” He asks.

  
Kageyama hummed. “Well, there’s no strict pattern but we do try to organize them by age. Mother cats and kittens under 8 weeks are usually in volunteer and foster homes, but we have a mother cat and her newborns here right now. They’ll be off to a foster home tomorrow, but most of the kittens come back here once they reach eight weeks,” Kageyama explained as he walked around.

  
“They need to be under constant care, correct?” Kuroo asked, his eyes following the dark-haired male.

  
“Yeah. Need to fed every few hours. Don’t have the staff to care for them after working hours,” Kema answered shortly. Kuroo hummed in agreement and made sure to make a note on his phone about the lack of late-night staff.

  
“Kittens tend to be in separate cages unless they are going to be paired,” Kageyama tried to explain.

  
Kurro titled his head, his dark hair flopping in the wrong direction. “Pair?”

  
“You can notice that some kittens do better when their in pairs. They’ll naturally stick with each other and because they’re so used to being together, we don’t want to separate them. Even if a customer wants only one of them, we won’t let them. They have to take both.”

  
“Huh, I never knew,” Kuroo responds and makes another note on his phone. He himself had never tried to adopt a cat before. He has a cat in his childhood, but she was always outdoors.

   
“We don’t have many kittens between 4 and 8 months. They usually get adopted the quickest, but when they are here, some stay in their own cages. If we think the cat can handle being around other cats and has socialized properly, they can move into one of our free roaming rooms.” Kageyama stops petting an orange tabby and makes his way over towards the door. “How about I show you?”

  
“Yeah, sure. Thank you.”

  
Kageyama just nodded and they escaped from the room together, leaving Kenma-who was holding Addie- behind. Kuroo followed one step behind the shorter male, glancing at the rooms they were passing.

  
“Here,” he said and opened the door, “this is one of our younger rooms.”

  
He could tell. Most of the cats in here were bouncing off the walls and chasing each other around. A few cats were sleeping, perched up high on clear shelves and hiding in 6ft tall cat trees.

  
“How old are the cats in here?” He asked, glancing around the room.

  
“Look on the chart behind you. There’s short profiles of each cat.” Kuroo nodded and watched as Kageyama plucked up a black and white cat. He carried the cat over to him as Kuroo scanned down the list.

  
“I think our youngest is Honey, he’s about six months we guess. A guy brought him in last week and he was found on the side of the rode. Luckily he was friendly and the guy caught him quickly,” Kageyama told the tale. “He’ll get adopted soon. Our orangey yellow cats go pretty quick.”

  
“Is that him?” Kuroo asks and points to a honey-colored cat lazily playing with a mouse in the corner of the room.

  
Kageyama cracked a small smile. “Yup. Good eye.” The employee turned and pointed towards another profile. “Chester is our oldest in here, he’s six years old. He should technically be in the older cats section, but he’s got a lot of energy so we keep him in here. Don’t want to disturb the older cats.”

  
Kuroo nodded in understanding, momentarily pausing the conversation. Kageyama put the black and white cat down.  “How long have you worked here? You seem pretty knowledgeable.”

  
Kageyama shrugged. “I guess so. I started volunteering here in middle school but I didn’t start working here until last year. They weren’t allowed to hire an eleven year old, y’know.” he glanced over at Kuroo, who was still gazing around. “If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?”

  
Kuroo snapped out of his daze. “How old? I’m turning 20 this summer.”

  
Kageyama’s eyes widen almost comically. “Really?”

  
“Really,” he said. “How old did you think I was?”

  
Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck. “At least 25, maybe 26.”

  
Kuroo laughed, he couldn’t help it. “Yeah, I get that a lot. Guess I’ve always acted mature for my age. What about you? What year are you?”

  
Now it was time for Kageyama to laugh. He stared at a orange tabby with his laugh and another cat attacked her, the two play fighting on the floor. “I’m a senior.”

  
Kuroo nearly gasped. “There’s no way. You don’t look a day over 21.”

  
“No, no. I mean I’m a senior in high school. I’ll be a college freshman next year- which is only a couple months away. What, do I look that young?” Kageyama interrogated offendedly.

  
“No offense, but you got a bit of a baby face,” Kurro admitted with a grin on his face. “Makes you look pretty young."

  
He pouted, like an actual little kid pout. Kuroo let out a strangled snort and tried to hold back his ridiculous laugh. He prayed that the kid actually knew he was being playful and wasn’t actually offended.

  
“Do not!” He said and he could see the regret on his face as he sounded even more childish. “Okay, you know what, we’re here to look at cats,” Kageyama grumbled.

  
Kuroo smiled. He liked this kid already.

 

 

 

 

  
“So that’s the basics for the cats. Kittens are in the cages over there, young adult and adult cats over on the left and elder cats here on the right. The sick or injured cats who are recovering stay in the back so they can be monitored easily. Ready to move onto dogs?”

  
“Yeah sure,” Kuroo responded. He already a small list of things jotted down about the cats and he even was able to write down some things about Honey and another cat named Rosie. He hoped he could somehow fit the two in his essay. They were really cute.

  
He followed Kageyama, but this time he followed more closely as he was started to know the layout of the place pretty well. That is, until he opened the door at the end of the hallway into another unexplored section.

  
He could already hear the dogs barking and some yapping from some smaller dogs. He tensed a little. Dogs weren’t exactly his favorite, but he didn’t hate them. He had a german shepherd growing up and he loved that dog to pieces. Still, he was being a bit...cautious. He let Kageyama take the lead and he had to follow close behind in order to hear him.

  
“All of our dogs are separated unless there in pairs. We tried to organize them a little bit by age. Our adults dogs- between 4 and 10 years old- are in this section. We try to promote them the most. Our puppies are in this little section right here,” he jerks his thumb over to a small section of empty plastic-cage-room-things- Kuroo doesn’t know what to call them- at the end of the hallway.

  
“Guessing they adopt pretty quick?”

  
Kageyama nods. “Yup, last puppy was sold last week. One of our volunteers said he’ll bring in new puppies at the end of this month; found another pregnant mother just last week.” Kageyama leads him into another section. “Our elder dogs are in here and they usually don’t budge,” Kageyama says honestly. “Most have been here for months, some even a year or two. Sparks has been here for three years; I basically count him as my own dog.”

  
“Only puppies get adopted quickly?” He asked.

  
Kageyama shrugs. “Well, even the puppies can take a while, which is weird considering everyone loves puppies. Hinata will have to work on some new ways to get these guys adopted.”

  
“Yeah, that might be good,” he said and glanced at the different dogs. Most were mix-breed dogs, but there was a few pitbulls and a few other dog breeds he noticed. He almost chuckled aloud when he saw a little chihuahua wagging its tail and barking away. Instead, he followed Kageyama out the door.

  
“Well,” Kageyama says as they stepback into the main hallway, “what do you think?”

  
The two paused. “This tour definitely helped, so thank you,” Kuroo started. “This place was much bigger than I originally thought and more organized too. Do you mind if I ask you a few more questions? Then I can get out of your hair.”

  
Kageyama nodded. “Alright. There’s little side rooms that used to play with cats individually. We can go in there if you want?”

  
“That works,” Kuroo agreed and watched Kageyama lead the way once again. This time, he didn’t follow. When Kageyama noticed this, he turned back at him.

  
“Something up?”

  
“Can we get Honey?” Kuroo couldn’t help but ask. He’d already grown attached the silly cat in the span of the ten minutes he’d been in there. Kageyama cracked a smile- which it seemed he didn’t do very often according to Hinata- and changed directions.

  
This time, Kuroo followed him. It didn’t take long before Kageyama took him and Honey into a small room. A seriously small room. It was longer than it was wide and had three chairs lines up next to each other. There was clipboard on one of the chairs and several cat toys scattered out on the floor. Honey quickly squirmed out of Kageyama’s grip and jumped down ungracefully. He started playing with a grey mouse on the floor.

  
“So what kind of questions do you have?” Kageyama asked and moved the clipboard. Kuroo sat down next to him.

  
“Basic shit mostly,” he admitted as he scrolled through his phone. “On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you enjoy working here?”

 

Kageyama thought or a moment. “Eight.”

“Elaborate?”

  
“Playing with the cats and dogs are cool, dealing with paperwork and people isn’t.”

  
“Makes sense,” Kuroo said. “Why did you want to work here?”

  
“Cats. That’s it.”

  
Kuroo snorts but doesn’t question it. “Do you feel the animals get treated well here?”

  
“Yeah, not perfect but also not as bad as other places. The cats can roam around and everything if they’re healthy and social.”

  
Kuroo jots this down. “Do you think that shelters are really helping the animals?”

  
“Yeah, I guess. Some like Addie will never probably find a home, so this is the next best thing. Some shelters can make cats and dogs worse with the adding stress of a new environment and all too though.”

  
“Okay. Almost done now.” He scans through his phone. “Do you own any pets?”

  
“I got a cat named Cleo and another cat named Bell. No dogs and no other pets.”

  
Kuroo hums. “You know, have I got your full name yet?”

  
“Tobio. Kageyama Tobio.” He pauses and for the first time today he looks a little embarrassed. “Yours?”

  
Kuroo grins. “It’s not part of my interview," he teased.

   
“Well, it’s apart of my interview.” 

  
Kuroo locks eyes with him and lets out a breathy laugh. He unconsciously scoots closer to the high schooler. “Tetsurou. Kuroo Tetsurou, at your service.”

  
“Next question,” Kuroo says with sparkling eyes, “in a relationship?”

  
Kageyama gives a wonky grin. “Now how does this have to do with animal shelters?”

  
“It doesn't. We’ve gotten to my personal interview now,” Kuroo purrs and placed his chin on his hand. “And this is a very important question.”

  
“Hmm,” Kageyama stalls. “Let me think…” Kageyama taps his finger on his chin, trying to hide his grin. “I don’t think so.”

  
“Well, I think that includes my research,” Kuroo says. “Except for one last question.”

  
Kageyama looks at him and just then does he realize how close Kuroo is to his face. He can feel his breath on his cheek, but he’s only looking at his eyes.

  
“Can I kiss you?” Kuroo breaths out.

  
Kageyama face splits into a real grin. “Only if you adopt Honey.”

  
Kuroo laughed. “You have yourself a deal.”

  
Kageyama thinks he’s never going to tell Kuroo how this was his first kiss. He won’t tell him about how hard his heart’s been pounding for this hour-long tour. Or how he wanted to kiss him this entire time.

  
Honey meows and the two edge away from each other. It was probably a good thing, seeing how feather-light kisses were turned rather heated.

  
“Congratulations,” Kageyama breaths quietly on his neck, “You’ve just gotten yourself a boyfriend and a cat.”

  
Kuroo just laughs. 


	13. You're Hands Are Soft But I'm Still Scared (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selectively mute/ shy Kei learns how to love and how to make love with the help of his boyfriend Tadashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo remember when I said no smut? Well I'm changing that lol. If you don't want to read anything nsfw, I suggest you skip this chapter. Also Kei wasn't supposed to be mute at the beginning it kinda just came to me. I tried to write some angsty tsukiyama but I couldn't today, needed to write something fluffier. And an early update because my first AP test is tomorrow!

Kei never thought he would rely on anyone. Even when he’d known Tadashi for years, he could see the two of them separating if he wanted to. It wasn’t as if Kei needed him to function. He would be sad, of course, but he’d get over him fairly quickly. He would either make another new friend or stay on his own. He didn’t need anyone.

  
All of that changed six months ago when Tadashi confessed to him.

 

“Hey, I think I need to tell you something. Um uh, is after school fine?”

 

Kei truly wasn’t expecting him to blabber about how much he loved to talk and hang out with Kei one day after practice. It took the green-eyed male awhile, but he finally spit out that he really wanted to date him after a good two minute rant. Kei was honestly surprised, but he muttered out a quiet ‘sure’ and Tadashi’s eyes lit up like a christmas tree.

  
Kei thought (as well as not relying on anyone) he would never love anyone either. For a brief time in his life, he worried if his emotions were broken or he had some disorder. He didn’t really like anyone- platonic or romantic. He liked hanging out with Tadashi, but he just preferred him compared to everyone else. There still wasn’t anything special between them. He agreed to date him because he felt like if he didn’t date Tadashi, then he would never date anyone.

  
His thoughts took a very gradual 360 turn. He appreciated how Tadashi allowed him to take things slow. At the very start, he began to hang out with Kei a little more than usual. He would stay at his house after school three times a week instead of two. After a week, he worked up the courage for little touches; occasionally squeezing his hand and shoulder in the privacy of Kei’s house- never in public. He held Kei’s hand three weeks into the relationship- but it wasn’t like Kei was counting or anything. He just happened to remember it was three weeks later.

  
Right.

  
It took Tadashi a full month until he finally asked to kiss him. Kei agreed with his usual emotionless voice- he still needed to work on that.

 

“Can… Can I?” He breathed on his neck. “Can I kiss you?”

 

The kiss escalated quicker than he’d imagine and soon enough Kei had to push away the wandering hands under his shirt. Tadashi quickly apologized and Kei told him it was fine. The shorter of the two didn’t try to make any bold moves again for weeks.   
From the first month to the sixth month, not much happened. Tadashi continued to kiss him on occasions when they were alone and entangled their fingers together while doing homework. Tadashi snuck into his bed one night when he slept over but nothing besides some cuddling happened. Once, he nearly threw Tadashi off his bed after he woke up to him kissing him.

  
Kei couldn’t say he was in love. Again, his emotions were a dead open wire. It was as if the wire had never sparked before and never will. His emotions will never spark.

  
But still, he was starting to feel something.

  
Maybe he wasn’t heartless. Maybe he was actually capable of loving someone. His heart sank the day when Tadashi asked if he really loved him.

  
Kei had been honest. He told him he was incapable of loving someone- at least, not like how everyone else loves people. His heart was screwed up or something. He also admitted to his boyfriend that although he was incapable of love, he still preferred Tadashi. He wanted him to be around him and talk to him and tell him how his day went and all these other domestic things.

 

“Hey, Tsukki. Do you think you might be asexual? Maybe even aromantic?”

 

When Tadashi asked if he was asexual or aromantic, he had no idea what he was talking about. They had spent the rest of the night trying to put a label onto Kei’s lack of emotions. He let Tadashi’s hands roam his body as he occasionally asked how he felt.

  
Kei answered with a shrug every time. He couldn't tell if he was just being shy and awkward or if the further-than-normal touches were bothering him. He tensed when he felt gentle hands grip his hips and he quickly asked Tadashi to stop. The other male simply smiled, kissed him on the cheek and told him no matter what, he loved Kei and wouldn’t leave him despite what he felt.

 

“I love you,” he had whispered for the first time.

 

Kei had stuffed his head into the smaller’s shoulder and fell asleep.

  
Their relationship didn’t change. They hugged, they kissed, they held hands and sometimes Kei let Tadashi sleep next to him.   
One day Kei had asked him if he wanted to have sex with him and Tadashi had given him a concerned look. After a too-long conversation about what he was comfortable with, they compromised with trying something like foreplay first. Kei was proud of himself that he was able to get used to Tadashi’s kisses and gentle touches on his chest and neck. That night he even left a nice hickey on his shoulder.   
But once Tadashi’s hands reached for the top button on his pants, he tensed.

 

“Is this okay? Tsukki, be honest with me baby.”

 

Kei had let out a breath and shrugged. He honestly didn’t know how to interpret his current feelings. Did he honestly want this or was this just his hormones telling him he did? All he knew what that he was feeling too much and was probably too horny at this point to make rational decisions.

  
He couldn’t look at Tadashi as he slowly took off his pants as well as Tadashi’s own. He didn’t do anything for awhile besides kiss Kei all over and shower him in praise. Kei felt a little more than just silly at his compliments. His shoulders were still tense, but still had a small burning feeling in his stomach.

  
He wanted this. He wanted Tadashi to touch him, to make him feel good. He loved-

 

“I’m so proud of you Kei, doing so good for me.”

 

Kei let out a squeak when he felt a hand touch him lower. Panic was trying to bubble it’s way up and Kei was having a hard time keeping himself still. When Tadashi asked him for the uptenth time if he was okay, he nodded. He could do this, it wasn’t that difficult.   
Tadashi smiled at him and kissed him a few more times before reminded him that they could stop at any time.

  
Kei inhaled sharply as he started to palm him, Tadashi watching his reactions faithfully for any signs of discomfort. This time, Kei was the one to give his a quick peck on his neck which quickly turned into a gentle bite. Tadashi shivered, his hand stuttering a little. Kei’s hips bucked up a little at the new motion and he finally pulled Tadashi on top of him without a second thought. Tadashi let out a little chuckle when Kei buried his head in his chest.

  
Tadashi played with his hair for a few moments before he shifted, letting his body grind against his, both of them exhaling at the same time. Tadashi grinned down at him and let out a little giggle.

 

“I’m sorry Tsukki, you’re just so cute.”

 

Kei had hit him in arm, telling him at he was getting impatient. The slow pace was start to make him squirm, but he was feeling less anxious now that the heavy arousal feeling was dissipating into something much softer. Still, he could see the patient hunger behind Tadashi’s eyes. He felt a little guilty that he was getting all the attention but he made sure to remind himself to touch him later. His own hunger was burning in his stomach and it burned even more as Tadashi shifted his thigh in between Tsukki’s legs.

  
For the first time that night, Kei let out a quiet moan and he was rewarded with another forming hickey on his collarbone. His heart was beating faster and he almost ashamed at how aroused he was feeling. Tadashi didn’t seem to mind, as he continued to rub his knee against Kei’s erection albeit a little quicker.

  
Tadashi had stopped talking for the most part besides a few muttered I love yous. His own erection was tented in his dark colored boxers. On an almost whim, Kei brushed his thumb against fabric, feeling his slicked head hidden underneath.

 

“Let me focus on you first. Then you can touch me all you want,” he said huskily.

 

Kei let out an embarrassing whine as Tadashi removed his leg and switched back over to his hand. Fingers brushed against him through his navy boxers and now he truly felt like he was losing it. He guided Tadashi’s hand to the waist of his underwear. When Tadashi looked up- erm, well down at him, he nodded.

  
He moaned again as Tadashi gripped his base and rubbed his thumb over it teasingly. He rolled his hips up, silently begging for more. He panted quietly as Tadashi gradually moved faster.

 

“Am I teasing you? Am I making you feel good?” Tadashi purred in his ear.

 

Kei let his arms wrap around Tadashi and hold onto him tightly, his breathing becoming quicker. Tadashi was still playing with him, rubbing his thumb under his head. Once he rubbed against his slit, Kei was a goner. The word please slip by his lips before he could stop himself and he no longer cared. His eyes were squeezed shut and his body was tense for a totally different reason that before.

  
Tadashi gave him a slow, passionate kiss before starting to really started to jerk him off. Kei gasped loudly and his mind blanked in pleasure as he bucked into his fist. His nails tug into Tadashi’s shirt and he pulled at the hem, hoping the other male got the message. He almost whined again when Tadashi removed his hand from his cock.

  
Tadashi raised his arms up and Kei helped him remove his shirt as well as his own. He stared down at his boxers, feeling a little nervous for the first time in awhile.

 

“You can keep those on baby, if that makes you comfortable.”

 

Kei shook his head but tugged on Tadashi’s underwear and the shorter of the two quickly got it off. Kei gave him a quick kiss before removing his own underwear. The two locked eyes briefly as Tadashi climbed back on top of him and straddled his hips. This time, he remained sitting up and grinded his leaking erection against his.

  
Kei swore under his breath and dug his dull nails into Tadashi’s hips. The other male gasped and rolled his hips down onto his cock. Again, he picked the pace but this time they were both moaning. As Tadashi rolled his hips down, Kei bucked his hips up. They were synic and Tadashi grinded himself down even faster, making Kei moan.

 

“T-Tsukki...I’m- I’m gonna-”

 

Tadashi gasped and Kei nodded frantically, he was close too. He let out a yelp as Tadashi moved and grabbed both of their dicks. He jerked them off quickly and Kei bucked up into his fist, searching for his high.

  
It didn’t take long until Tadashi reached his high, moaning and pumping himself and Kei. The blonde groaned, frustrated that he didn’t reach his orgasm and at the slowing movements of his boyfriend’s hand.

 

“Sorry baby, but I got something even better for you.”

 

Kei grumbled and looked off to the side, only mildly pissed he didn’t get to cum. That changed when he felt something warm and wet engulf him. He stared down at Tadashi between his legs in shock. Was he really giving him a blowjob?

 

Kei nearly came right then as a playful tongue swirled around his head and the underside of his cock. Kei arched his back in pleasure and moaned, tugging at Tadashi’s hair. Tadashi let out a moan and sent vibrations down his cock. He gasped as Tadashi bobbed his head up and down, playing with his balls in his other hand. He was in heaven oh god.

  
Kei moaned loudly and pulled even more on brown hair, his orgasm quickly building. Tadashi bobbed his head and Kei finally came, gasping and moaning loudly. He breathed heavy and released Tadashi’s hair, rubbing his thumb on his hand in apologizes. Tadashi just smiles at him and crawls on top of him again, this time just to lay on top of him.

 

“I hope I made you feel good.”

 

Kei cracked a smile himself and kisses Tadashi softly, their lips dancing together. As Tadashi laid on top of him, nearly asleep, Kei couldn’t help but feel grateful. Sex was always something he was unsure of and helping Tadashi here to help him just made the experience all the better. It didn’t matter that Kei couldn’t dirty talk him during it or speak encouraging words. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t speak.

  
Tadashi made him realize so many things in the time span of 8 months. He taught him that it was okay to be scared or not understand. Tadashi made him understand what it meant to love someone and how he wasn’t just emotionally broken.

  
He just couldn’t realize his own feelings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, but I hope it still turned out alright? I've never written smut before sooo sorry if it's bad


	14. A Series of (Un?) Fortunate Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being stuck at Kageyama's house, Hinata entertains himself with annoying Kageyama, which Kags does not appreciate. But maybe the night will end in something special?   
> Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back with this series. Sorry about such a long break, I was working on other stories. I'm going to try and make a schedule for updates once classes end for me. For now, enjoy this friends to lovers mild crack fic. Don't take this one to seriously guys, this is more of a warm up chapter than anything else. Also mild nsfw? Like really really mild.

It was a cold wintery day on December 11th. The temperatures just dipped below freezing and it was cold enough for a heavy jacket, but nothing too unbearable. At least, this is what Hinata thought as he watched Kageyama open his front door. They had planned to study for their exam but once they reached Kageyama’s house, Hinata had no plans to study. He had other plans in mind.

  
“C’mon, I’m cold!” Hinata cried as the other tried to look for his keys.

  
“Give me a second dumbass!” Kageyama growled back before fishing out a set of keys. He quickly pushed them in and the door creaked open. Hinata nearly pushed him aside to get out of the snow.

  
“Gwah! It’s so warm in here!” Hinata grinned and ran over to the cabinets. He wasn’t surprised that the house was silent beside a cat occasionally meowing- this was normal in the Kageyama household. The quietness didn’t bother him as he pulled out a little box and plucked out two packets of hot chocolate.

  
“Who said you could do that?” The younger of the two grumbled as he took off his winter coat. Hinata seemed to ignore him and grabbed the gallon of milk out of the refrigerator.

  
“Nobody did, so I did it myself.”

  
“Dumbass, you didn’t even take your shoes off. Or your coat.”

  
The orange-haired male stared at him and then down at his feet. “Oh god, sorry!” He squeaked and ran over to the door, quickly ridding himself of his snow-covered shoes. “I forgot!” He took off his heavy coat as well and hung it up next to Kageyama’s.

  
“Idiot,” was all Kageyama muttered.

  
Their little get togethers were a new thing between them. Hinata complained a few weeks back about how he was going to fail his tests if Kageyama didn’t help him. Luckily, it was on Japanese and advance kanji, something Kageyama felt he was pretty good at. He finally snapped and told Hinata he would let him study at his house. Since then, Hinata had visited the Kageyama residence at least ten times, maybe even twenty. He started coming over once a week, but that quickly turned into three days a week. It was becoming more frequent but it's not as if either of them minded.

  
“The hot chocolate is done,” Kageyama reminded him and placed both cups down on the dining room table. “Do you have your notes?”

  
Hinata groaned, leaning back on his chair. “Right now? We just sat down. Let’s relax for a bit.”

  
Kageyama rolled his eyes. “And do what? Just sit here?”

  
“Yes!”

  
“That’s stupid.”

  
“You’re stupid.”

  
“Actually, you're the one who wanted my help--”

  
“ _I know_ , I know. Ugh, I want to sleep,” Hinata muttered and pushed his face into his elbow.

  
“You can sleep when you get home. C’mon, we only got a couple of hours before you have to leave. Your mom is picking you up right?”

  
Hinata looked up and nodded. “Yeah, should be here around seven.” He took a big sip of his hot chocolate and huffed. “Okay, let’s start this.”

 

 

 

 

It didn’t take long for Hinata to get distracted but he managed to study for over 45 minutes before Kageyama called it quits.

  
“That’s it, you aren’t paying attention anymore,” Kageyama said.

  
“What?” Hinata asked, the pen he was balancing on his upper lip falling onto the floor. “Me distracted? That’s funny,” the orange-haired boy said. “I’m never distracted.”

  
“Bullshit,” Kageyama muttered and grabbed the two empty glasses. “Your mom should be coming here soon anyways right?”

  
Hinata looked at his phone. “Yeah, maybe another hour.”

  
“The weather is looking bad though,” he reminded him. “Wonder if the snow will--”

  
A high-pitched noise chirped suddenly and both Hinata and Kageyama jumped. Hinata quickly picked up his phone, realizing it was his mom.

  
“Hey mom, what’s up?”

  
“Oh honey,” his mother cooed, “I don’t know if I can pick you up. The roads are really bad right now and Natsu won’t go to bed.” As if on cue, he could hear his sister crying in the background, yelling about not being tired or something along those lines. “Will Kageyama let you sleep over?”

  
“Uhh,” Hinata blanked. “Let me see,” he said and angled the phone on his shoulder. “Hey Kageyama, do you think I can sleep over? My mom can’t make it, the roads are too bad.”

  
The taller of the two looked up in surprise. “Uh, yeah sure. Not like you have a choice anyways.”

  
“Okay, good. He said yes, okasan. I’ll see you in the morning? Yeah, ten o’clock is fine. Yeah, okay. Love you too, bye.”

  
“You’re stuck here huh?” Kageyama said after he got off the phone. “That means you’ll have to study more later.”

  
Hinata groaned.

 

 

 

 

  
“Uhh, you know I never have guests over, right?” Kageyama asked as he stirred the mac and cheese on the stove. It had only been half an hour since Hinata’s mom had called and the two of them had awkwardly tried to make conversation. It was slightly successful.

  
“Yeah,” Hinata confirmed and took another sip of his third hot chocolate. “What about it?”

  
“Wait, are you having hot chocolate with mac and cheese?”

  
Hinata shrugged. “Yeah, why not?”

  
“That’s gross.”

  
“You’re gross.”

  
“Dumbass-”

  
“Bakayama-”

  
“Would you not call me that?” Kageyama finally growled, placing down Hinata’s bowl of food rather forceful. The older of the two faltered, looking down at the table.

  
“Er, yeah. Sorry.”

  
Kageyama gave him a softer look. “It’s fine. C’mon, eat and we can get some sleep. Your mom will be here early,” he said and sat down next to the other male.

  
“Right,” Hinata said with a mouthful of food. Kageyama didn’t even try to scold him on it. He didn’t expect the fiery red-head to stop once he told him to. He wondered if he had said something prior to upset him. He tried not to think about it.

 

 

 

 

  
“Okay, now do you remember me saying how I don’t usually have guests?” Kageyama asked again an hour later. They were both standing in his room, which look void of any personally in Hinata’s opinion. There was little to no color besides a bit of navy here and there plus a sparse amount of furniture. Regardless, Hinata sat in Kageyama’s desk chair and briefly forgot Kageyama even said anything.

  
“Hah, what?” Hinata asked, too busy spinning himself in the chair.

  
“Ugh, nevermind. Look, I-um don’t have any cots or anything like that.”

  
“That fine,” Hinata said and stopped spinning. “I can sleep on the floor.”

  
Kageyama made a face. “The floor, really? Wouldn’t you rather that I slept on the floor?” He said, still standing in the doorway of his own room.

  
“I don’t care. Give me a pillow and I’m all set.”

  
“Or we can both not sleep on the floor,” Kageyama suggested.

  
“But where would we sleep? The living room?”

  
“Dumbass, I mean we can share.”

  
Hinata gave him a confused look. “Share what?”

  
Kageyama groaned. “Oh my god, I mean we can share the bed.”

  
Hinata looked at him and blinked, not saying anything at first. He scrunched up his nose and laughed a little bit. “But that’s gross.”

  
“How’s it gross?”

  
“Because you’re gross Bakayama.”

  
Kageyama groaned and slapped his forehead. “Either share or sleep on the floor dumbass. Your choice,” he said gumpily and climbed into his bed.

  
“Alright, alright. I’m just joking around,” Hinata said lightly and got out of the spinny chair. He quickly switched the light off and then Kageyama heard a loud bang and some fumbling. 

  
“Hinata, what did you--”

  
“Ahh, sorry! I fell!”

  
“Oh my god you are so,” Kageyama groaned once again and whipped the covers off himself. He shuffled out of bed and before he could make it to the light switch, he found himself pinned to the ground. “What the fuck-”

  
“Gotcha!” Hinata squealed, his small hands pushing down on his chest. “Now you sleep on the floor.”

  
“I swear, I’m about done with you. You’ll be sleeping outside next time you try to pull this on me again,” he growled at him, exasperation sneaking steadily into his voice. “Now get into bed before I fucking punch you.”

  
“Language, language!” Hinata laughed, climbing off of him and darting to his bed.

  
Kageyama rubbed his temples before sitting up. Did the hot chocolate make him this hyper? He reminded himself not to give him so much sugar next time. Stupid Hinata.

 

 

 

 

 

“Kageyama, I can’t sleep.”

  
“Maybe if you don't have so much sugar than maybe you could sleep.”

  
“But it’s too late now.” Hinata shifted and whacked Kageyama accidently in the shoulder.

  
“Watch it!”

  
“Sorry, sorry.”

  
“Can’t you just be quiet?”

  
“Make me.”

  
“I’ll fucking make you-”

  
“Kageyama?”

  
“What?”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
Kageyama sighed. “Don’t be sorry. You’re naturally annoying.”

  
“No, not that. That’s not what I’m sorry for.”

  
“Then what are you sorry for?”

  
“This,” Hinata said and took a deep breath. When nothing happened, Kageyama turned towards him, even though it was was so dark he couldn’t see him. He waited a moment.

  
“Hinata?”

  
No answer.

  
“Hinata, seriously. You okay?”

  
Hinata breathed out. Next thing Kageyama knew, a set of soft lips brushed up against his. He froze in utter shock and Hinata kissed him. It was gentle and sensual, nothing like the hyper attitude he was just showing only moments ago. After a few intense seconds, Hinata moved back just enough where his lips weren’t on his anymore. He could feel his soft breath.

  
“H-Hinata?” He sputtered cautiously once he caught his breath. “What was that?”

  
Hinata breathed out heavily again. “I don’t know, it felt right.”

  
Kageyama snorted. “To kiss me? After I’ve been yelling at you all day? In fact, since I've known you?”

  
He laughed quietly, nervously. “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

  
“It’s… it’s fine,” Kageyama said and blinked at darkness. “I don’t mind, I guess.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Really.”

  
“Then can I kiss you again?”

  
“No.”

  
“Kageyama!” The redhead whined, hugging his arm. “Please?”

  
He huffed and if the light was on, HInata would have seen his face all red.

  
“Fine.”

 

 

 

 

  
One kiss turned into two then three then four. Before either of them knew it, they were making out and Hinata had somehow ended up on top of him. Hinata was laughing- well more like giggling and that’s all that mattered to Kageyama. He didn’t quite know what was happening, or what it meant for the future but right now, he was content with kissing Hinata. He would think more about what that meant later.

  
“Kageyama?” Hinata asked after breaking away from a short kiss.

  
“Yeah?” He answered, kissing his cheek.

  
“Have you kissed anyone before?”

  
“No,” Kageyama answered truthfully.

  
“Hah, I can tell.”

  
Kageyama threw his pillow at him. “Shut up, dumbass. You’re no better!”

  
Hinata grinned in the dark. “Actually, I have kissed someone before.”

  
“I don’t want to know about it.”

  
Hinata pouted. “Why not?”

  
“Because I’m the one kissing you right now, not anyone else.”

  
“Ooo, smooth one.”

  
“Shut up.”

  
“Make me,” Hinata singsonged.

  
Kageyama resumed kissing him and Hinata laughed. It took a full five seconds into kissing him for Kageyama to realize he planned that. He was so distracted that he almost missed a small noise coming out of a certain redhead’s mouth.

  
“Hah, what was that?” Kageyama couldn’t help but tease.

  
“Nothing, Bakayama.”

  
“That sounded like something to me,” he said and grinned. Hinata didn’t say anything, just kissed him harder than before. He let Hinata lead their kissing as they got longer and more heated. Hinata fisted Kageyama’s shirt, another little sound escaping his mouth.

  
Kageyama forced himself to pull away. “We should probably stop this.”

  
Hinata pouted. “Aw, it was just getting good,” Hinata teased and went to move himself off of Kageyama. When he froze, Kageyama froze. Oh no.

  
“Oh, that’s why you wanted to stop.”

  
“Shut up.”

  
“That seems like a real problem, Ka-ge-ya-ma.”

  
“Hinata, shut up or I’ll punch you.”

  
“Hah, says the one with a boner from kissing.”

  
Kageyama threw his pillow at him. 


	15. Why did I Agree To This Again? (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama didn't know what he was thinking when he agreed to have sex with both Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Still, it ended being better than any of them ever thought it would be. (Fluffy, casual but still kinda kinky IwaOiKage threesome)

Kageyama couldn’t believe he let Oikawa talk him into this. He currently sat in Oikawa’s room, watching as he and Iwaizumi were making out in front of him. This had all started from a conversation last week about virginity that Kageyama wanted no part of. Of course, the grand king had squeezed out of him the fact that he was a virgin- not a surprise to anyone. It had actually been Iwaizumi’s idea to take that away from him.

 

So that’s why he was currently watching the two makeout for the last five minutes. The couple had been all over each other since Iwaizumi had arrived in Oikawa’s room. Kageyama could do nothing but watch, more than slightly annoyed at the sight. He wanted this done and over with. Get rid of his stupid v-card and call it a night.

 

“Enjoying the show?” Oikawa asked teasingly as he pulled away, breathless and staring right at him.

 

“Not particularly,” he grumbled. He was barely even hard. Sure, the kissing was… kinda hot but he was just sitting there!

 

“Hhm, can’t enjoy a good show when it’s give to you? How bratty Tobio-chan,” he teased, borderline annoyed. Iwaizumi snorted and shook his head, beckoning the youngest over. Kageyama gave a careful glance towards Oikawa and crawled over to them. This time, Oikawa sat back, lying down on his bed and crossing his arms like a child. Kageyama didn’t get the gesture and why he was pouting until he felt a pair of rough lips on his.

 

“Mff!” His shout of surprise was muffled by Iwaizumi’s lips. Slowly, he allowed himself to get used to the kiss, even allowing himself to kiss back. It didn’t take long for the kiss to turn more heated and Kageyama opened his mouth to accommodate the other’s prodding tongue. He could feel his cheeks heat up, the pinkness spreading to his ears and down his neck. He had to pull away first in order to breath.

 

“Boo, this is a horrible show,” Oikawa whined as he shifted. Despite his complaining, he could clearly see through his boxers that he actually was enjoying the show. Oikawa had made it very clear before that he was only watching to make sure Kageyama didn’t do anything to his boyfriend. Still, Kageyama couldn’t help but wonder why Iwaizumi volunteered to do this. Maybe just to piss Oikawa off?

 

“You’re the one who wanted to watch,” Iwaizumi shot back after breaking away from their kiss. “You can leave if you want.”

 

Oikawa huffed and Iwaizumi shot him a glare. “If you continue being a brat I’m going to make you leave,” the spiky-haired spiker threatened. Oikawa gestured towards him, as if saying ‘go on.’

 

“Sorry about him,” Iwaizumi apologize and moved to kiss downwards. Kageyama was the only one of the three still wearing clothes and his blush deepened as the other male starting unbuttoning his pants. Kageyama moved to remove his shirt but Iwaizumi pushed his hands away.

 

“You can keep it on,” he said quietly- almost in a whisper. “You know, if that makes you more comfortable.”

 

Kageyama shook his head. “No, I’m fine,” he said in a low voice. “Keep doing what you’re doing.”

 

Iwaizumi smirked. “Of course.” He gently pushed Kageyama down, just a couple feet away from the pouting grand king. Kageyama felt the breath knocked out of him as he landed on his back with a small bounce. It wasn’t until Iwaizumi had crawled on top of him for the situation to fully dawned on him. This was happening. This was really happening and Iwaizumi was here to have sex with him, while Oikawa watched.

 

How did he get into this situation again?

 

“If you want to stop, just tell me and we can pretend this never happened,” Iwaizumi murmured in his ear, nibbling on the outer part.

 

“No,” he breathed out, his voice breathier and rougher than he would have liked. “It’s fine.”

 

Iwaizumi nodded and reached back to his pants as he continued to attack his neck in kisses and marks. Kageyama almost let out a moan as Iwaizumi's hand unzipped his pants and he helped him wiggle his way out of them. It wasn’t long before the other male was unbuttoning his shirt, quickly discarding it on the floor.

 

“Hey Tobio?” Iwaizumi asked close to his ear. Kageyama looked up at him as he crawled back towards him. Instead of straddling his hips like before, he sat down between his legs.

 

“What?” He tried not to snap, the compromising position leaving him embarrassed. He liked it better when he was on top of him, covering him and gripping his hair.

 

“Have you ever touched yourself here?” He asked and gestured downwards. Oikawa snickered from next to him. When he went to glare at the pretty male, his eyes widened instead. The other setter had himself spread out, massaging himself through his boxers. Kageyama tried not to stare.

 

“Not really,” he admitted. He had tried it, but he didn’t feel much pleasure from it. His fingers could never reach anything good and it always ended in frustration rather than anything pleasurable.

 

“We can stick to blowjobs if that’s something better for you?” Iwaizumi suggested, rubbing his thumb over Kageyama’s thigh soothingly. Kageyama nodded. He wasn’t ready to all the way quite yet.

 

“Aww, and I was looking forward to Iwa-chan pounding into-”

 

“Oikawa!” Both Kageyama and Iwaizumi shouted. The other setter laughed.

 

“For someone just watching you sure talk a lot,” Kageyama grumbled.

 

“Hey, I’ve been keeping my mouth shut over here while you two play,” Oikawa shot back. His hand had stopped moving but he was still hard, his erection showing through his boxers. Good. At least we wasn’t boring him to death and he found this whole watching thing arousing.

 

“C’mon,” Iwaizumi said, gently gripping Kageyama’s jaw so it was directed towards him. “Ignore him.”

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried dramatically. “You’re so mean!”

 

The other two ignored him and went back to kissing. They were just as heated as before, maybe even more so now that they had have been stalling. Kageyama himself was starting to feel antsy as Iwaizumi ran his fingers all over his body while they kissed.

 

“Lay down,” Iwaizumi murmured huskily after a long kiss. Kageyama quickly obliged, laying himself down and watching as the spiky-haired male shifted over him. Before he could continue, Kageyama tugged at the hem of Iwaizumi’s underwear.  

 

“Off,” Kageyama said blunty. Oikawa laughed from next to him and he noticed how the other was sitting up now, fully intending to watch the show.

 

“Wow Iwa-chan, you won’t let me boss you around like that but he can?”

 

Kageyama glanced over at him. “You too. Take those off,” he said and gestured downwards.

 

This time Iwaizumi laughed. “You heard him babe, strip.”

 

Oikawa grumbled something under his breath as both him and Iwaizumi discarded their last bits of clothes. Kageyama felt almost a power rush. Iwaizumi helped him shove his underwear down, having it cling onto his lower thighs.

 

“Ha, Kageyama’s bigger than you,” Iwaizumi teased and kissed at Kageyama’s inner thighs. The 1st year tried to hold back his gasp at the tickling feeling of his kisses.

 

“Shut up Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, glaring curiously at his boyfriend. Kageyama let out a moan as Iwaizumi wrapped his lips around his dick.

 

“A-ah,” Kageyama gasped at the new foreign feeling. He could see movement out of the corner of his eye and suddenly Oikawa was next to him, lazingly pumping himself. He tried his best to ignore him, but it was harder than he thought. 

 

“Hey, eyes on me,” Iwaizumi said as he came up for air. The dark haired setter gave him a small smile.

 

“Sure, sure.” He said and watched as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before sinking deeper down. Kageyama moaned, and to his horror, so did Oikawa. They glared at each other but Kageyama threw his head back after a particularly hard suck.

 

“Shittykawa, don’t be so distracting,” Iwaizumi growled and bit into his thigh. Oikawa moaned and it was music to Kageyama’s ears. His moans were so light and almost girly, unlike Kageyama’s awkward moans.

 

“Neh, think I could join in now?” Oikawa asked as he pulled at Iwaizumi's hair. By now, the usually spikiness was starting to flatten and if he didn’t have his dick in his mouth, he might of laughed.

 

“How?” Iwaizumi asked, rubbing his thumb against Kageyama’s slit. The dark haired setter moaned again, nearly writhing as the other male focused solely on his head as the two talked.  

 

“Up to you and Tobio-chan,” he said casually as he continued to stroke himself. Kageyama couldn’t help but notice the other setter becoming more undone the farther him and Iwaizumi went.

 

“We can switch places?” Iwaizumi offered. “Then I can suck you off instead.” He added once the other 3rd year scrunched his nose.

 

“Give Tobio-chan a blowjob? Ew. Even with you sucking me off it wouldn’t be worth it.”

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Alright, but you don’t get to come once I’m done with him.”

 

Oikawa gasped. “Iwa-chan! You wouldn’t do that!”

 

“I would and I am. So you can jerk off over there and pout, or you can finish what I’ve started.”

 

The lighter-haired setter huffed. “Fine, if Iwa-chan wants to play dirty than fine. Move over.”

 

Iwaizumi stopped pumping Kageyama and he nearly shivered at the loss. By now, his brain was becoming more than scattered and he could barely understand what the two were saying. Iwaizumi shifted over and crawled up closer to Kageyama’s face but not before giving Oikawa a long, heated kiss.

 

“Show him how good you are at sucking dick, babe,” Iwaizumi said with a smirk. Kageyama felt large fingers thread through his hair. He glanced over Iwaizumi and gave his hair a small tug. He let out a loud moan as Oikawa sunk down on him in one go as Iwaizumi tried to distract him.

 

Between Iwaizumi tugging at his hair and Oikawa sucking him off, he was in heaven. The mild regret he was feeling earlier disappeared as pleasure replaced it. He let out another moan as Oikawa bobbed his head.

 

“Just so you know,” Oikawa grumbled, “I’m just doing this because Iwa-chan told me to.” Without waiting for an answer he continued bobbing his head. In a small feat of blissed-out confidence, he reached down and threaded his own fingers through Oikawa’s hair. It was way softer and bouncy than he thought it would be. Oikawa looked up at him in surprise.

 

“Yeah sure,” Kageyama murmured quietly. “O-ow, hey! Teeth!” He cried as Oikawa dragged his teeth across his sensitive length. His breath hitched as Oikawa hummed, vibrations making him shiver. He took that as some sort of apology.

 

“Are you getting close?” Iwaizumi asked near his ear. He jerked in surprise, forgetting that the other male was sitting right there.

 

“M-mhm, yeah.” He moaned as Oikawa started bobbing faster, using his hands to twist around the parts he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

 

“Look at you Oikawa, sucking his cock so good,” Iwaizumi moaned as he started pumping his own cock. “Does his dick taste good babe? Do you like me watching you suck another guy off? You little slut.”

 

Both Kageyama and Oikawa moaned at the same time. As Oikawa quickened his pace on Kageyama’s cock, he had his own length in hand, quickly jerking himself off.

 

“H-ha… close..!” Kageyama gasped, his fingers tightening in Oikawa hair. Iwaizumi pulled him in for a hard kiss, their teeth nearly clashing as they moaned into each others’ mouths.

 

It didn’t take long until Kageyama felt the heat quickly rise and boil over. He gasped as he spilled into Oikawa’s mouth, the other male slowly milking him as he finished. Kageyama nearly blacked out, exhaustion quickly taking over. He slouched down, watching as Oikawa continued to jerked himself off. Suddenly he removed his hand from his dick and Kageyama was too busy watching Iwaizumi’s face to notice him crawl on top of him.

 

“What are you-” Kageyama was cut off as Oikawa kissed him for the first time that night- for the first time ever. He immediately dominated the kiss, not even giving Kageyama a chance to kiss back. His own taste flooded his mouth he scrunched his nose up. Cum didn’t taste that good, or at least his didn’t. Kageyama felt hands pull at the back of head, tugging at his hair. He heard Iwaizumi moan loudly next to him but he wasn’t paying attention. Oikawa pulled back and Kageyama gasped for breath. In a flash, Oikawa pushed him down, straddling his hips and started jerking himself quickly.

 

Kageyama could do nothing but watch as the other setter’s face scrunched up in pleasure. His breathing was in gasps, his whole body flushed and eyes lidded as he stared at the setter’s chest.

 

“F-fuck, T-Tobio-chan,” he groaned seconds before coming all over Kageyama’s chest. He stared in shock at Oikawa finished himself on Kageyama’s body. Oikawa remained sitting on Kageyama, but he was watching Iwaizumi. Before he could look over to see what he was doing, he felt warm liquid land on his arm. Iwaizumi let out a loud ‘fuck’ before finishing himself off over Kageyama’s arm.

 

Once the three of them caught their breath, Kageyama groaned and covered his face with his arm that wasn’t covered in come.

 

“What the hell,” Kageyama groaned as he felt the nasty feeling of come drying on him. Iwaizumi laughed while Oikawa just huffed.

 

“Pay back for coming in my mouth.”

 

“You let me come in your mouth!” Kageyama shouted back. When he didn’t hear a response, he uncovered his eyes in confusion. Of course, the two were all over each other again, making out on top of him. “You know, if you want to just make out, I can leave,” Kageyama snapped, now that the post-orgasm bliss was fading. Now he just felt irritated with come all over him. Sure it was hot, but the aftermath sure wasn’t.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Iwaizumi said to both of them. He kissed Oikawa one more time and rubbed at Kageyama’s thigh before climbing off the bed. When he disappeared, there was just silence. Both him and Oikawa looked a mess. Oikawa’s perfectly bouncy hair was messy, strands going the wrong way. His face was still flushed and he could tell from where he was laying that Oikawa was tired. He had noticed it once he had arrived but now after his orgasm, the look was tenfold.

 

“What are you staring at?” Oikawa grumbled.

 

“The hickey on your shoulder.”

 

“What?” Oikawa squeaked and turned to look frantically at his shoulders. “I have a game tomorrow!”

 

Kageyama smirked. “Just kidding.”

 

Oikawa glared at him. “Piece of shit.”

 

“Yeah, the piece of shit you just sucked off and came all over,” he reminded him. Kageyama almost felt prideful as the other setter’s cheeks grew red.

 

“Be quiet or I’ll shove my dick in your mouth,” he threatened.

 

“Hey, save that for next time,” Iwaizumi said as he stood in the doorway. Both setters looked up at him. He was holding two washcloths, the beautiful flush he had earlier was gone. Now that the sex hormones and bliss was gone, Kageyama felt the sudden itch to leave. This felt too intimate. He felt like he was intruding.

 

He didn’t voice his opinion as Iwaizumi climbed back on the bed and started to rub the washcloth over his body. The fresh smell was the first thing that hit him.

 

“Peppermint?” He asked as Iwaizumi rubbed at his skin.

 

“Yeah. Helps relax you and shit. Oikawa’s really into the essential oils stuff,” Iwaizumi comments as he removed the dirty cloth and replaced it with a fresh one. Kageyama nearly sighs as he felt him massage his sides and arms. He doesn’t comment on Oikawa’s apparent love for the oils because damn, they did feel good with someone like Iwaizumi massaging them into his skin. Oikawa whined from next to him and he heard the two kiss.

 

“Hey,” Kageyama started after Iwaizumi told him to move onto his stomach. He felt even better as the rubbed the cloth over his back. “Why did you agree to this?”

 

It was quiet for a moment. Kageyama tensed, hoping he didn’t ruin the moment by opening his big mouth.

 

“Can I tell him?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa.

 

“Sure. You’ve already embarrassed me enough for one night so why not?”

 

“Well Oikawa here is a kinky little shit-”

 

“Hey!” Oikawa shouted, and Kageyama just snorted.

 

“Go on.”

 

“And we were thinking over the idea of having a threesome,” he explained casually. “But I was saying how it shouldn’t be stranger, but also how can you tell someone you know to have sex with them? But Oikawa said he could probably convince someone to do it and well, we got you here.”

 

Kageyama nodded slowly. “Okay. Okay, that makes sense… I guess. But why me?” He murmured into the pillow, nearly muffling his voice.

 

“You’re easy to trick, Tobio-chan. Blushing and sputtering about being a virgin. I knew you’d agree right away.”

 

Kageyama huffed. “You’re lucky I did agree. I almost backed out,” he said as he sat up. Iwaizumi plopped the two washcloths on Oikawa’s nightstand and sat a little closer to Kageyama. He suddenly felt claustrophobic, being into between the two.

 

“Are you glad you didn’t?” Iwaizumi asked, staring at him intently.

 

He sputtered. “Y-yeah, I guess so.” He could feel Oikawa’s breath on his neck and Iwaizumi hands start to crawl up his damp skin. Why was he still here? Shouldn’t he leave by now? Isn’t that how one-night stands works?

 

Except they weren’t strangers. Except it wasn’t even night. It’s was six o’clock after school and the sun just went down. And here they were, staring at each other on Oikawa’s bed, pretending as if they didn’t have sex just fifteen minutes ago.

 

“Good,” Iwaizumi said and laid a firm kiss on Kageyama’s neck, right over a mark he left. Gingerly, he poked at his shoulder and neck, feeling the set of hickies and marks. He was lucky that the weekend was coming up and he didn’t have any volleyball games. He could wait for the marks to fade.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Maybe you’ll be up for more? On another day of course, you like kinda shitty now.”

 

Kageyama snorted. “Yeah, thanks.” He let the statement settle in. Up for more? Was he willing to give himself up to them again? Sure, he had a good time and it felt amazing, but they were still friends… kinda. Rivals? Acquaintances? Something like that. He didn’t want something as stupid as sex to ruin that. But still, things weren’t that weird now. He knew Iwaizumi was on board, but what about Oikawa, who seemed to want to snap every time Iwaizumi touched him?

 

“Mhm, maybe,” he says finally. He glanced at Oikawa, who was staring at his body- his eyes trailing over his hips. Surely he wasn’t feeling horny again? “How about you? Would you really want that, Oikawa-san?” He asked half sarcastically, half seriously.

 

The other setter doesn’t answer him verbally. He shrugs before pulling Kageyama into a kiss. It was far from gentle, but it was less heated than their kiss before. It didn’t last long as Oikawa quickly pulled away.

 

“Well I want your mouth, I don’t know about the rest of you.”

 

Kageyama snorted. Of course.

 

“What trashykawa is trying to say here is that we want to do this again. It’s up to you but it’s fun to fool around with other people y’know?”

 

“I’ll think about it,” Kageyama said, even though he knew the answer already. 

  
“Good. Do you have anywhere you need to go tonight or?” Iwaizumi asked, beckoning back at the bed. 

  
“No, not in particular. Just need to tell my mom I’m staying here,” Kageyama explained. He scrambled off the bed and went to grab his phone. When he finally found it on floor, he quickly snatched it up and texted his mom. He placed it on the side table, avoiding the washcloths and crawling back on. 

  
It had been Oikawa who pulled him closer, sandwiching him between the two third years. He wanted to complain, but the exhaustion from earlier was starting to take over. He could felt Oikawa’s warmth on his back and he could smell Iwaizumi’s cologne as he stuffed his face into his shoulder. A pair of hands was playing with his hair and he didn’t bother to check whose it was. 

  
This had gone better than he planned. He could say that he wasn’t a virgin anymore- well, for the most part anyways. Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa had sucked him off without him doing anything too embarrassing and now the night was ending with him wedged in between them. 

  
This was something he could get used to.   



	16. We Met Under Dim Bar Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yamaguchi pushes Tsukishima to be more social, be begrudgingly agrees to visit their local bar for some drinks. Tsukishima didn't want to talk with anybody, but when he lays his eyes on Kuroo, he thinks that maybe the visit would be worth it. (Heavily Implied smut, but not included)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started writing this one on the fourth of july while waiting for fireworks (which took three hours my god) and managed to get a good half of it done. I've been putting the rest of this off for a while, but I finally finished! I want to add another part to my omegaverse series, so if your interested in that, it should be out in the next couple of days. I'm still trying to work out a update schedule, but hopefully soon I'll have it figured out.

Tsukki watches as the dark-haired stranger wrapped bartenders around his finger. The way he was gesturing, grinning and laughing lightly at everyone- he was the definition of charming. His hair was the one thing that stood out the most; it’s wildness just screamed bed hair- or sex hair. It made him seem more laid back, maybe even more charming.

  
He curses his mind for internally drooling at the guy. The odds of him being single are slim enough with his looks, but gay? The chances? Way too low. Even though the logical part of his brain was yelling at him, his creative mind was running wild. Maybe he should write about it, or dust up his rusty drawing skills. He’s worthy of art.

  
Tsukki takes a sip of his beer- a light ale, nothing too heavy for him. He got drunk quicker than he wanted to admit.

  
He feels a familiar buzz in his pocket. He pulls his phone out, quickly texting Yamaguchi that he was out at the bar. He could already hear him squealing about "Tsukki being social for once". It had been Yamaguchi who pushed him to go out somewhere and he figured the laid-back bar down the street would be fine for tonight. It was laid-back, but not too creepy or run down. The lights were dim, but wasn’t too dark. It was nice.

  
He debates whether or not he should go and talk to him. He was by himself, a short male had a scurried away moment prior, a near-empty glass shaking in his hand. The male had ran up to another guy, shouting about something. He was too busy watching them to notice someone sit down next to him.

  
He jumps, whipping his head around see the growingly familiar messy hair.

  
“Surprised to see me?” He asks, already waving a short bartender over. “Sorry to scare you.”

  
“You didn’t scare me,” he says defensively. The other male laughed as the short male places a glass down.

  
“Hey, Kenma get me another one of these?” He asked, gesturing towards Tsukki’s glass. Tsukishima blinks and the blonde had already swiped away his drink too.

  
“Buying me a drink?” He manages to say, still getting over the shock that the beautiful male decided to talk to him.

  
“Mhm, looks like you need one.”

  
Tsukishima watches his hands run through gelled hair, his dark hair sticking up even worse. How long did it take him to style his hair each morning? Was it random everyday? He had so many questions for him and who he was and what he was doing here. His mind truly was running wild.

  
“What does that mean?” He grumbles as the bartender, Kenma, placed a drink down.

  
“Nothing bad, I assure you. Maybe some company can fix your mood?” He asks before taking a big sip of his drink. Tsukishima could only watch in amazement as a good portion of his drink disappeared down his throat, his adam apple bobbing.

  
“So I have to ask, what’s your name?” The other male asks, placing his drink down.

  
Tsukishima glanced at the bartender, accidentally making eye contact. They just blink at each other and Tsukki breaks it, instead staring into the dark eyes next to him.

  
“You first.”

  
The dark-haired male grins, and it seems like his face was born to smirk like that. “Feisty huh? That’s fine. It’s Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou,” he says.

  
“Tsukishima Kei.”

  
“Kei huh? Nice,” he says and takes another sip. “So what brings you here?”

  
Tsukishima takes another sip, wondering not for the first time why he was talking to him out of the dozens of people in here.

  
Tsukishima shrugs. “No reason, just wanted a drink.”

  
Kuroo hums. “Of course, of course.”

  
Tsukishima gives him a side glance. “What about you?”

  
“I come here because Kenma works here,” he explains and tips his glass towards the short bartender. “Plus I get discounted drinks, and meet a bunch of interesting people in the process.”

  
Tsukki nods and takes another sip of his beer. “Do I count as 'interesting people?'”

  
Kuroo grins. “I don’t know. So far your a tall blond who likes his ale. That’s about all I know about you Tsukishima.” He takes another drink. “But so far your promising.”

  
Tsukki tries not to let Kuroo’s comment get to him. He had a way with words, this Kuroo. “Well your going to have to try harder if you want to know more.”

  
“That’s good,” Kuroo says, “don’t want it to be too easy now.”

  
Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “I got a feeling you do this often.”

  
Kuroo now gives him a side glance. “Do what often?”

  
“You know,” Tsukishima says, “buying peoples’ drinks and chatting with them.” He takes another large sip, nearly half way done with his. Kuroo’s drink, something dark and unfamiliar with him, was almost empty. Kuroo didn’t look or act drunk at all, maybe a little tipsy but the usual signs weren’t showing.

  
“Yeah, your right. There’s so many different people who come in here with so many different stories. It’s fun getting to know people and why they're here,” Kuroo says. “Fooling around with people is a fun bonus too.”

  
Tsukishima snorts, trying not to let the suggestive comment get to him. “Are those the interesting people?”

  
Kuroo laughs loudly, his voice higher and louder than he remembered. “Yeah, usually. Boring people are pretty bad at sex. I prefer more… mysterious people? Something like that.”

  
“You seem to have your type all figured out. Hard to fool around with when your so picky,” Tsukki couldn’t help but comment. He couldn’t tell if he wanted Kuroo to be picky with his partners or more open minded. How many people did he fool around with? How many this week? He tried not to think about it any more than he had to. 

  
“Nah, not that picky. But don’t get me wrong, I don’t hook up with every person I see,” he says and makes sure to look at Tsukishima’s face. “Just enough to have a little fun, you know?” He takes the last gulp of his beer. “What about you? You don’t seem the type to fool around.”

  
He let the comment sink in. Of course he didn’t seem like that. He was tall, awkward and tense and never the one to be social. Tsukki shrugs.

  
“Not really.”

  
Kuroo grins, mischief behind his eyes. “Virgin?”

  
Tsukishima nearly chokes on his drink. “N-no, I’m not that prude. Give me some credit.”

  
The dark-haired male laughs. “Fine, fine. Too bad, that would have been more interesting,” he says and nearly purrs.

  
“Are you planning on something?”

  
“Only if you want to, of course,” Kuroo says and he suddenly notices Kenma’s eyes on him. “I can show you a good time, my place is only up the street.”

  
Tsukishima would be stupid to not take the offer. He had been drooling about the male ever since he laid eyes on him. Still, he didn’t know who he was or much about him at all. It would be stupid of him _to_ take the offer. The man could be trying to lure him in. He takes another sip.

  
“Let me finish this drink you so kindly bought me first.” Tsukishima says instead of thinking about it any harder.

  
“Fair enough,” Kuroo says as Kenma takes away his glass. 

  
“How many of these have you had tonight?” Tsukki asks, hoping to get rid of the building sexual tension.

  
Kuroo taps his finger against the bar counter. “Hmm, three maybe? Could be four at this point. I don’t usually count.”

  
Tsukishima stares at him. “How…?”

  
Kuroo laughs, it’s ugly but so endearing. “I’ve been gifted with really good intolerance. Sometimes I think it’s a curse, since I can’t really get drunk without losing a liver.” When Kenma comes over again, getting a drink from another person next to them, he snorts.

  
“Sure, you about lost your liver last week,” he comments.

  
“Yeah, yeah. A little hangover and some medicine and I’m good.”

  
Kenma looks over at Tsukishima this time. “What he means is that he’s fine with drinking right now, but a mess in morning.”

  
“Not surprised,” Tsukishima says and Kuroo puts a hand over his heart.

  
“Wow, c’mon. What did I get to deserve this?” He grumbles dramatically and looks at his empty glass. “But you are right. I’ll probably stop early so I won’t be a pain in the morning.” Kuroo speaks while looking again at Tsukki.

  
“How considerate,” Tsukishima says and downs the last bit of his beer. By now, he could feel his tipsiness start to turn into something else. He could already hear his voice slurring, and thinking longer than five seconds made his head spin.

  
“Ready?” Kuroo says, standing without a response. “See you later Kenma. Text me tomorrow and maybe I’ll spend the night with you instead,” he says with a wink. Some of the people nearby gawk at him and how loudly he was talking, but Kuroo didn’t seem to be bothered. Nether was Kenma as he waved him off, washing Kuroo’s glass.

  
“Do you spend nights with him too?” Tsukki couldn’t help but ask. The so-serious bartender didn’t seem the type to play around, maybe even less than Tsukki himself.

  
“Sometimes. He doesn’t play around often though, almost always with me or our friend Akaashi. It’s hard for him to meet and talk to new people, y’know?” Kuroo explains, holding the door for Tsukishima.

  
“Yeah, I get it.”

  
“Honestly I sound like I sleep with much more people that I actually do,” Kuroo admits. “It’s usually the same round of people. Maybe like…” he says and starts counting on his fingers. “Five? Six people? A few others too, but they’re special occasions,” Kuroo says. “Is that a lot?”

  
“Considering, not really. More than me,” Tsukishima admits as they walk.

  
“Let me guess, one?”

  
Tsukki glares at him. “Why do you think I’m such a virgin?”

  
Kuroo smirks. “I don’t, I just like to rile you up.”

  
Tsukishima ignores him. “Three people actually.”

  
Kuroo hums as they walk next to each other. Kuroo was slightly ahead of him, their footsteps out of sync. Tsukishima surprised himself with how much information he was sharing. It must be the alcohol, he thought. If he wasn’t borderline drunk, he probably wouldn’t agree to do this in the first place anyways.

  
It had taken a couple hundred steps and some scattered conversations, but eventually they arrived at Kuroo’s house without Tsukishima getting to embarrassed. Still, the other male decided “Tsukki” was a cute nickname for him and decided that was he was going to call him for now on.

  
“Welcome to the one and only’s house,” Kuroo purrs as they walk in the front door. His house was pretty small, but it looked spacious and home-y on the inside. Before Kuroo could mutter much else, Tsukishima switched his shoes at the front door and wondered inside.

  
“So where do you want me to fuck you?” Kuroo says with a grin. “Bed? Couch? The kitchen counter can be fun too.”

  
“Your bed is fine,” Tsukishima answers quickly. “Or the couch.”

  
“Bed it is then,” Kuroo says and shuts the door behind him. “Now, I gotta some things before we start.”

  
Tsukki tries not to roll his eyes. For someone who wanted a quick fuck, he was awful casual about these things. “What’s up?”

  
The male hesitates, probably for the first time that night. “Well, this doesn’t have to be just a one night stand type of deal. Don’t worry, I’m not looking for a relationship, just something more casual. We could watch movies first, or eat if you’re hungry? I don’t know, thought maybe I’d offer? Or this can be over quick and a one night deal. Up to you.”

  
Tsukishima stares at him. He wasn’t expecting Kuroo to offer something like this. Again, he tries to weigh the options in his head.

  
“If you want to watch a movie first, that’s fine,” he says and shrugs.

  
Kuroo smiles. “I’m glad. Let me grab a couple and you can pick one out.”

  
Tsukki nods and watches as Kuroo disappears down the hall. The male was being sweet towards him, but a part of Tsukki’s mind was telling him otherwise. He was just a player, a one-night-stand type of guy. Tsukishima didn’t mind those types of people honestly, but he wanted to enjoy the night while it lasted, not stretch it out too thinly. Still, he couldn’t help but agree that Kuroo is beautiful and if he wanted to spend the night watching a nice movie, then who was he to argue? He needed to wait for the beer to settle anyways, so he won't be as drunk when they actually do it. He wanted to remember. 

Not that Tsukishima would willingly admit he wanted to remember this night. 

 


	17. Tuesdays Are Even Better Than Fridays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little fic about Bokuto living in his apartment and Akaashi coming to visit him (they are both in college).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I literally wrote this in two hours today and it's kinda shitty but also pretty cute? There also some unintentional angst in here sorry about that. I think Akaashi might be a little occ, I've never written anything with him as a character. Nonetheless, hope you enjoy!

It was a usual Tuesday for anyone else, but to Bokuto, Tuesdays were a special occasion. He waited anxiously in his kinda newly-bought apartment, tweaking and organizing the mess on his kitchen counter. There was wrappers and empty plastic cups scattered on the countertop and Bokuto quickly bunched them together before tossing them away. He did a quick scan of his apartment, looking for any obvious mess. Sure Bokuto wasn’t the neatest person, but Kuroo’s and Kenma’s apartment was even worse. He gave them the award of the messiest house.

  
A knock at the door nearly made him jump out of his skin. Usually every Tuesday was special, but for the past three weeks, Bokuto spent his time eating leftovers all by himself. Now that it had been some time, he could feel the edge of nervousness creeping up on him.   
Before he could even open the door, Akaashi had already stepped in, slowly closing the door behind him. They locked eyes.

  
“Hey,” Bokuto said simply. He gave him a small smile, although he knew Akaashi could read him like a book. 

  
“Hey,” the other male echoed back. He wandered over to Bokuto’s breakfast bar, settling himself down on the usual stool. “It’s been a little while.”

  
Bokuto forced himself to move, going over to the fridge.

  
“Yeah, it has been. Anything new happen? Life still the same for Akaashi?” He asked, grabbing two cans of coffee and sitting next to his old friend. Just seeing the coffee brand made his mind flash with memories, of times just like this when the two would drink several cans of coffee as time neared midnight.

  
“Exams mostly,” Akaashi said and took a large gulp of his drink. “Only a few left and I’ll be done with college.”

  
Bokuto took a sip of his own coffee. Akaashi had gotten a jump start with college, shaving his college time by a whole year because of his high school courses and dual enrollment. Bokuto would have been in the same year as Akaashi, but he had taken a gap year, panicking on his major and what he wanted to do with his life. The fact that his younger friend would finish college before him was an odd feeling. He was used to doing everything first.

  
“That’s crazy,” Bokuto finally murmured. Bokuto still had another year, praying that professional teams will want to scout him. He had come to terms with volleyball and how even if he didn’t make it, he could coach. The degree he was going for also gave him some options in the medical field like physical therapy. He wasn’t too interested, but it was a nice option if everything went to shit by the end of the year.

  
“I have to start looking at job soon,” Akaashi murmured, mostly to himself Bokuto thought.

  
“Any jobs interested you so far?”

  
Akaashi shrugged. “Some, but they’re all far away and I don’t think I want to leave here anytime soon."

  
Bokuto’s heart raced. No matter how many times he told himself that the two of them were finally growing up, he didn’t want to admit it. He tried to shove the idea of Akaashi leaving him, off working in some lab with other scientists, into his head. Every time he denied it. The picture didn't seem right at all. 

  
“What about you?” He asked after taking another chug of his coffee.

  
“Huh?”

  
“After college. Do you think you’ll still live here?”

  
Bokuto glanced into his tiny living room. He decided for his final year to actually rent a place outside of campus. He used to live in the dorms but he got sick of roommate coming home drunk all the time. Akaashi offered to let him room with him, but Bokuto couldn’t do it. At the time, living with his friend/crush-for-the-last-five-years was too much for him. Now he wonders what would have happened if they did live together.

  
“Yeah. My lease isn't over for at least a year, but I think I’ll keep living here. Maybe in the next few years I’ll actually buy a house once I get the money.”

  
Akaashi hummed, looking thoughtful. Bokuto slurped the last bit of his drink, already getting up to grab two more.

  
“You would think I’d be sick of this by now,” Akaashi said once he handed the other male his drink. “Drinking coffee until three in the the morning is such a college thing to do.”

  
Bokuto shrugged. “Live a little. You’re still college aged, you know. Even if you don’t act like it, being so serious all the time.”

  
Akaashi glanced over at him. “Do you really think I’m that serious?”

  
Bokuto waved him off, growing nervous. “Well no, I- I mean you’re Akaashi leveled serious,” Bokuto sputtered. “Like- like it’s just how you are and stuff.”

  
The shorter male let out a laugh, the corners of his mouth creeping up. “Always had a way with words, Bokuto.”

  
He tried not to blush.

 

 

 

 

  
By the time it was actually three am, the two of them had respectively three coffees and Bokuto was more buzzed than he remember him ever being. He did only have coffee with Akaashi, a Tuesday special treat. Maybe his sudden withdrawal was affecting him more than he thought.

  
“Hey, maybe next week we should get drunk.”

  
Bokuto burst out laughing. He tried to calm down his giggles but he was hard with Akaashi glaring at him. They were lying on the floor, several blankets stacked under and over them with a laptop playing some movie he can’t remember the name of.

  
“What’s so funny? Don’t think I can drink?” The ex-setter muttered, pouting softly.

  
“No, no, ‘Kaashi, that’s not it,” Bokuto said and wiped away a spare tear in the corner of his eye. “You act so funny when you’re drunk.”

  
Akaashi shoved his shoulder. “I’m not that funny.”

  
“Yeah, you are. You always complain about something, saying how much college sucks but somehow you’d end up in a laughing fit anyways. You get really reminiscent too, gushing about when we were kids-”

  
“Okay, okay. I get it. No to drinking.”

  
“I didn’t say that. I love seeing you tispy.”

  
“You’ve only seen me drink like three times.”

  
“So?” Bokuto asked, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth. “I can still form my own opinions.”

  
“Yeah, yeah. Shut up and watch the movie already.”

  
Bokuto laughed. Over the years, Akaashi had definitely grown softer. Well, at least not as tense and strict as before. It took until  Akaashi’s first year of college until he finally dropped the -san at the end of Bokuto’s name. University life had been good for him, softening his rough edges and allowing him just to live a little more. It had soften him personality-wise, but it also made him softer physically. The lack of usual volleyball training had decreased his muscles, adding a tiny layer of fat over him body. It was barely noticeable to anyone who didn’t know him so well, but to Bokuto, it was cute. It was a perfect amount of chub in his eyes, just enough to make him more soft-looking. But even if Akaashi was even more chubby, he’d still love him anyways of course.

  
Bokuto elbowed his friend, watching as his eyes slowly drooped. “Hey, not sleeping already are you?”

  
Akaashi shrugged, tucking his head down into his arms.

  
“At least move to the bed first?” Bokuto offered as he shut off the movie. They were near the end, but neither of them had been paying attention to the movie anyways. The two had always shared a bed, ever since they were little up until now. Akaashi had offered a few times over the years to sleep on the couch, but Bokuto never let him. He asked if it was weird for two grown men to be sleeping in the same bed and not doing anything nasty. Bokuto had laughed at that, brushing the question off with a lewd joke. He loved to watch the color rise to Akaashi’s face.

  
“I don’t wanna get up,” Akaashi groaned, face still planted on the floor. Bokuto ignored him for the time being, removing the blankets covering him and plopping them down on the bed. Fortunately- or unfortunately his mind dared to think- the bed was quite big enough for the two of them. It was a queen, covered in more pillows than Bokuto cared for but never had time to get rid of. 

  
“C’mon, how are you so tired? You had three cups of coffee!”

  
“That was hours ago,” Akaashi grumbled, letting Bokuto pull him to his feet. “I don’t have you’re insane stamina.”

  
“At least let’s watch the end of the movie, there’s only twenty minutes left.”

  
Akaashi made a face. “What was it about again? Murder?”

  
“Yeah something like that. Now c’mon, before you fall asleep standing up.”

  
Akaashi followed him as he hopped into his own bed, the springs squeaking quietly. Although the apartment was nice, the furniture was wasn't so nice. It was all old things from home or cheap stuff he bought online. It didn’t bother him, nor Akaashi either. Bokuto pulled a blanket over him. Despite it being nearly May, it was colder than usual. He didn’t let him bother him. He logged himself back onto the computer before he felt a hand grab his wrist.

  
“What?”

  
“Do you really want to watch the movie?”

  
Bokuto laughed softly. “Yeah, not really. I wasn’t really paying attention. But I’m not that tired, the coffee still running through my veins.”

  
“We can just talk if you want?” Akaashi asked as he closed the laptop for him.

   
“Alright, but what about?”

  
“Good question.”

  
“Oh! What about your apartment search? How is that going?”

  
Akaashi groaned quietly. “Could be better. Everything is either too expensive or too gross. Half of the places are all dirty from the college kids before and I don’t want to go too far away from the school for anything nicer.”

  
Bokuto hummed. He hesitated, a overly-mused thought from earlier that week popped back into his head. “I got an idea.”

  
“What?”

  
“You could live with me,” Bokuto said quickly. He blamed the coffee but also the tiredness that was starting to creep into him. He would blame anything if Akaashi brushed him off. “I mean, if you want to. If I split rent with someone, then maybe I can get this place looking decent with the saved money.”

  
Akaashi laid there quietly. Bokuto twisted and played with his fingers.

  
“Would you be okay with that?”

  
Bokuto turned so he could look better at his friend. Even though it was dark, the lights from outside and the night light in his room made his outline glow. He couldn’t see his face, but he didn’t need to to know what he was thinking.

  
“Why wouldn’t I be?”

  
“Well,” Akaashi hesitated. “I offered to have you move in with me last year and you didn’t want to. I figured you didn’t want to room with me.”

  
Bokuto shook his head, giving his shoulder a light hit as an afterthought. “No, that’s not it. I wanted to have my own place. It would be too crowded in your dorm room, there’s barely enough room for you to be begin with,” Bokuto said. “But with this apartment, there’s much more room than your little tiny dorm room. We can fit both of us in here.”

  
Akaashi went quiet again before punching him back, albeit softer than his punch. “If you say so.”

  
Bokuto’s eyes lit up. “So you’ll live with me?”

  
“Sure, sure. But ah, one problem?” Akaashi questioned sheepishly.

  
“What?”

  
“Don’t you only have one bedroom?”

  
Bokuto deflated. “Oh yeah.”

  
“I mean, I don’t mind sleeping in the same room as you. We can fit a futon in here, or I can sleep on the couch?”

  
“If you’re okay with that. But you can also just… keepsleepinghere?”

  
Akaashi snickered. “That’s fine too. Probably more comfortable for me anyways.” He looked up to ceiling. "Isn't that a bit weird though? Not really weird I guess but odd?" 

 

Bokuto shrugged even though Akaashi couldn't see him. "So what? We're making a situation work. Doesn't matter if people think it's weird."

 

Akaashi hummed. "That's true. If you're okay with it, then I am too." 

  
“So it’s a deal?”

  
“Deal. We can talk about it more in the morning when I’m not half unconscious,” the other said with a yawn.

  
“Okay,” Bokuto said and shifted, turning his back to Akaashi like how he usually sleeps. “Night ‘Kaashi.”

  
“Night Bokuto.” 


	18. Yellow Tulips Mean More Than Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata get shte bright idea to plant some flowers outside the gym and needs some help from the other Karasuno members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, sorry for the lack of updates! I tried writing two different stories, but I’ll have to come back to them later. They weren’t going into the direction I wanted them to go so I’ll probably redo them later. Also sorry that this is shorter than usual, I'll try and make up for it next update! For now, here's some fluffy SugaHina! Or is it really so fluffy?

Of course it was Hinata’s idea to plant some flowers by the gym. Hinata had waved a slip near Ukai’s and Suga’s faces, shouting excitedly about how the principal had allowed him to plant the flowers, only if he paid for them himself. Uaki had snatched the slip from the short boy, quickly scanning over the note. Indeed, the principal had carelessly scribbled down a note with his name signed at the bottom. 

  
“So do you think we can? I got some money saved up, but I don’t know if it’ll be enough,” Hinata said nervously. Suga looked over to Daichi and then to Ukai. The coach sighed, but there was smile creeping up on the corner of his lips.

  
“Fine, fine. Although it'll be an _optional_   event after Sunday morning practice. We can plant them then. I think I can take a couple dollars out of the funding,” Ukai said and Suga chuckled to himself. Ukai didn’t even bother putting up a fight as Hinata had already gotten it approved. And the way he was so excited- he almost vibrated, how could Ukai say no? 

  
“Yay! Thank you!” Hinata grinned before running up to Kageyama, tugging on his sleeve and telling him all about the little flower adventure he planned. Suga couldn't hear them but Kageyama didn't look too interested. 

  
“I don’t think Kageyama’s going to be too happy about this,” Daichi said to Suga. 

  
“Not the type for flowers?”

  
“That, and he would rather spend the time practicing, I think. Or at least at home.”

  
Daichi hummed. “It should be fine. Kageyama doesn’t have to show up.”

  
Suga glanced at him before watching Ukai inform Taekade about the new announcement. “But that’ll surely upset Hinata.” Already, the ginger was pouting, gesturing at Kageyama wildly. Sugawara hoped to the would get over this for the team's sake but he had a feeling he might have to comfort an upset Hinata later this week. 

  
“It’ll be okay. C’mon, help me put the net down." 

 

 

 

 

  
Three days had past and Suga listened as Hinata went on about all the different flowers he bought with Takeda. He recognized some of them- daisies and some yellow flowers he’s definitely seen before. He thinks there was some roses in the bucket too. Takeda followed behind Hinata just outside the gym doors. He too was holding a bunch of different planted flowers in a big bucket. Himself and Daichi were the first to arrive but Yamaguchi - and surprising Tsukishima- came next.

  
“Yamaguchi wouldn’t let me stay home,” Tsukishima informed everyone and Yamaguchi apologized to him, but his eyes were glowing mischievously.

  
As they settled down and started pulling up the grass, Nishinoya had shown up with Asahi following shortly behind him. Noya gladly helped by grabbing and upturning handfuls of dirt- no gloves needed. Hinata quickly joined him. Suga grabbed the bag of fertilizer he had bought days before and almost had to physically pull away the two dirt-covered males away from from their makeshift garden. 

  
“ _God_ , are you children?” Tsukishima muttered distastefully, watching dirt cover their clothes and fly everywhere. Nishinoya grinned, exclaiming a loud “yup” before pushing aside the torn-up grass into a nice pile, not at all fazed. Yamaguchi scooted himself closer- they were all sitting on the ground- and helped flatten the dirt down along with removing some spare rocks.

  
“Thanks Yamaguchi,” Suga said warmly while pouring down the plant food. He glanced around at the group, wondering who was missing. Some of the second years hadn’t shown and neither had Kageyama. Still, it didn’t seem like Hinata had noticed. He was busy helping Noya to move the extra dirt away. He wondered how long his cheery state would last. 

  
“Hinata, do you want these to go a certain way? I don’t know much about flowers,” Daichi admitted, glancing at the flowers in their pots.

  
“No, but keep the ones that look the same near each other,” the ginger said and brushed the excess dust and dirt off his hands. Suga dug up a little pile, hoping it was a good enough spot to start. Suga hadn’t planted flowers in a long time. He had helped his mom plant sunflowers when he was little, but he doesn’t remember much from it. He just remembered they used to be twice his height, standing over six feet tall. 

  
“Like this,” he said and carefully removed one of the sets of flowers. He softly planted it down into the hole Suga made and covered it before patting it down. “Ta-da!”

  
Suga was surprised by how gentle Hinata handled it. The male had so much energy and seeing him spike during volleyball almost made he forgot that he could be gentle too.

  
“Can I plant this next one?” Yamaguchi asked, eyeing a pretty set of Heathers.

  
“Sure, sure! Go ahead! You too, Stingyshima.”

  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Yamaguchi elbowed his friend in the ribs before helping plant the Heathers he was eyeing. Hinata covered the roots up for him while Tsukishima hesitantly grabbed some Tiger Lilies.

  
“Heh, it fits,” Hinata murmured asmusingly under his breath.

  
“What was that?”

  
“N-nothing!”

 

 

 

 

 

  
The group of them continued until all the flowers had been planted. Once they finished, Tsukishima had complained they were taking too long and he and Yamaguchi had left. Nishinoya had bolted to, throwing a handful of dirt playfully at Hinata before leaving. Suga had shaken his head at that. Asahi and Daichi had left shortly after Nishinoya. The captain offered to walk home with Suga, but he refused.

  
Finally it was just to the original four- Suga, Hinata, Ukai and Takeda. The coach and manager were doing last minute touches to the gym, making sure everything was all closed up. Suga crumbled up the fertilizer bag, tossing it into the trash can. They were mostly done at this point, the flowers all planted nearly. Almost all of them survived be replanted- except the one Daichi tried to plant the first time. He had apologized, but Hinata told him it was fine over and over again.

  
“Suga-san, why do you think Kageyama didn’t show up?” Hinata finally murmured. “He told me he might.”

  
“Maybe he was busy?” Suga tried to offer. “Don’t worry about him, he probably didn’t want to plant flowers.”

  
Hinata pouted, turning towards him. “What a baby. Afraid to get his hands dirty?”

  
“No, I don’t think that’s quite it…” Suga trailed off.

  
“Did you like it?”

  
“Huh?”

  
“Planting the flowers. Was it fun?”

  
Suga smiled. “Yeah, it was.”

  
Hinata grinned before glancing down at their work. “We did a lot today. I can’t believe this took three hours!”

  
The flowers Hinata had chosen were beautiful. Suga thought they might become a little ruined from being transported, but for the most part, they looked almost professional. The colors were laid out nicely, transitioning from whites to bright oranges to reds and so on. It reminded him a little of the rainbow.

  
“Oh, I never said that my mom used to do landscaping. She taught me all about flowers,” Hinata said. “Do you know the language of the flowers?” He said with a small smile.

  
“I’ve heard of it, but I don’t know much about it,” Suga admitted. Flowers were nice to him, he would always appreciate them when receiving them, but he knew next to nothing about them. 

  
“Mhm, most people don’t. Still…” Hinata glanced at the last remaining flowers. It was the ones Daichi accidentally ripped the roots to.

“Like those, yellow tulips usually mean warm smiles, or cheeriness. And some other things too...,” the ginger said. He pluck up one of the yellow Tulips, snapping the bottom of the stem. “So if they represent smiles, I think you should have one!”

  
Suga blinked before laughing, grabbing the offered tulip. Leave it to Hinata to be so sweet. “Thank you Hinata.”

  
“N-no problem!”

  
“Hey! Are you guys done yet?” Ukai called from inside the gym.

  
“Yes!” They both shouted in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

  
When Hinata got home, he prayed to every god that existed that Suga didn’t try to look up the other means of a yellow tulip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Tulips also have a darker meaning: "rejection in love" or "hopeless love." In flower language, sending a yellow Tulip to someone means you love them, but you know they don’t return your feelings.  
> Bonus: Tiger Lilies symbolize confidence, pride and wealth


End file.
